


I Found Exactly What I Wasn't Looking For

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Alternate Universe - Treasure Planet Fusion, Blow Jobs, But also, Dry Sex, Frottage, Guns, I swear, I'm not actually sure what steampunk is, It's a little bit of both, It's interesting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutiny, Quests, Steampunk, Treasure Hunting, expedition - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the captain of the Impala, a ship available for hire. Castiel Novak is a high society doctor with a big dream. When Castiel finally decides that the time is ready for him to go on his big adventure, he hires Dean and his ship to get him there. Of course, what they find in each other is not exactly what they had set out looking for, but this prize is far sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Exactly What I Wasn't Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Alright lovelies, this one had been sitting in my folders for a while now. I wrote this with the same person that I wrote Betrothed and You Were Something I Never Expected with and I know that you guys will love it because you've loved the other ones! The ending is a bit abrupt because we never got to finish this story so I had to wrap it up on my own, but I still hope that you like it.

Dean Winchester sat on the bridge of his ship, looking down toward the deck as the mishmash of bandits and wayward cutthroats meandered in from the docks. It had been five years since he and his brother Sam had taken over the Impala, passed down from their father, John. It had been touch-and-go for a long time, using the bare-bones minimum of crew, taking on passengers or cargo for transport in order to get by. Dean worked tirelessly to keep them sailing the friendly skies, refusing to resort to piracy and crime like his father had. He also wanted to avoid this, though: thugs and mercenaries to fill out the rest of the crew in order to undertake an expedition funded by some pompous noble on a treasure hunt. It had been Sam who found the deal, and Dean took an extraordinary amount of convincing, but the coin was good and, with any luck, it wouldn't go completely sideways and get them all killed. 

Dean didn't trust easily, he never really had, but once John's first mate betrayed and killed him Dean had been ever more reluctant to let strangers on their ship - their home. The few Dean did trust were all practically family: Sam; his younger (but taller) brother; Bobby, a sort of uncle to them since they were very young; and Ash, a talented — albeit eccentric — engineering specialist that they picked up along the way. Now some ten people (twelve counting the wealthy noble and his companion who Dean had yet to lay eyes on) were going to be mulling about his ship, presumably following his orders, and watching their every move all the while catering to some spoiled nobility who wanted to play pirate. When Sam made the deal he'd assured Dean that the noble had agreed to follow orders when Dean gave them so long as the Captain 'got the job done', but Dean was sure anything he said would fall on deaf ears unless he shouted. 

He wasn't sure why the noble had even wanted to hire the Impala. Dean was well-aware what people said about him. He'd been called everything from Tyrant to Devil simply because he ran a tight ship and expected compliance. People said he was terrifying and Dean preferred it that way. If people were afraid of him, they wouldn't try and get close, and if they didn't try and get close, they couldn't betray him. Dean had enough of betrayal in his lifetime. 

"This had better work," he said, turning on a heel and heading back into the Captain's Quarters, Sam on his heels. 

"It'll work," Sam said, slapping Dean on the back. "You've been running yourself ragged to keep us in the air. It's about time we took on a money gig."

"A wild goose chase into god's ass-crack to look for who-knows-what. I'm sure it'll be a blast."

"Who cares where we're going or what we're looking for? We're getting paid. A lot. Stop being so negative."

"I'm not negative," Dean defended, donning his captain's coat. "I'm careful."

"Whatever," Sam said, rolling his eyes with a smile. "They should be here any minute. I'll come in and get you when they arrive so you can do inspection."

"What's the point of inspection? It's not like I get to throw them overboard if I don't like them," Dean grumbled to himself. He went to his map that was scrawled across his table, looking again for the island this noble wanted them to go to. He had never heard of it, and was starting to doubt its existence. He wondered exactly how a noble with not enough sense to hire actual sailors instead of thieves and cut-purses knew about an island Dean — who had sailed his fair share of the world — had never heard of. He ran a hand over his face. This was a terrible idea.

\---

Castiel was buzzing. This was going to be the expedition of a lifetime. Anything he did after this would never be able to compare. If it was a success of course. Failure would lead to lifelong ridicule and he would never be taken seriously again. However, that was a risk that Castiel was willing to take. The possible gains far outweighed the possible losses in his eyes. The Word of God. A debated figure in his own right, it was said that God had a scribe take town his word, making separate tablets for the three or four most important of his creations. The discovery of these tablets could bring new light and evidence to the debate of God’s existence. Whoever brought them back would be placed atop of pantheon of explorers. Castiel may only be a doctor, but he would be the one to take that place.

The clasp of his bag snapped closed and Castiel was ready to go to the loading dock and get this mission underway. It had taken him a while to decide how to finance this mission. Though his wealth was copious, he did not want to waste it. He had heard many things about the Impala and her captain, Dean Winchester. It was said that he kept a very tight ship and left no room for error, which is exactly what Castiel needed on a sensitive expedition such as this one. He couldn’t risk the location of the Word of God getting out and needed someone who would be able to keep everyone in line. Castiel himself wasn’t a very commanding presence. Having someone who was would ease his nerves. 

“Castiel!” a small, excited voice called moments before there was a weight on his back. 

“Yes, my little Anna Belle?” he asked with a laugh, reaching back to hold her securely in place so she wouldn’t fall. 

“You’re ready to go, right?” Anna asked importantly, “Because I’ve been ready since two days ago and I don’t want to miss the beginning.”

“We’re not going to miss the beginning,” Castiel reassured her, “Remember, we have to be on the ship for the beginning. Go make sure your bags are ready to be taken to the ship.” Anna hopped off his back and dashed down the hall. At only ten years old, many wouldn’t recommend bringing a little sister on a trip like this, but Castiel had no one he trusted enough to leave her behind with. A knock sounded on his door and Castiel turned to see Uriel.

“Hello, my friend,” Castiel greeted with a wide smile, walking over to shake his hand firmly, “Tell me, do you also feel a vague sense of nausea?”

“Only prayers for success,” Uriel answered. A lot was riding on this for both of them, and coming back empty-handed was not an option. Castiel could deal with being an outcast in the elite educated community, but he hated to think what it would do to Anna for being related to him. 

“I share your hopes,” Castiel said as he picked up his things, “Let’s go make them happen.” They traveled to the loading docks together, Anna chattering happily the whole way. Suddenly, she went completely silent. Castiel looked down to see her mouth dropped open, eyes wide. This was the ship he had hired. The Impala. Clearly, Anna was impressed. The reality of the situation hit Castiel in that moment. This was happening. He was finally going on an adventure that he had dreamed about his entire life. He was going to bring back the Word of God. Taking a deep breath, Castiel reached down and took Anna’s hand before sharing a glance with Uriel and taking their first steps onto the Impala.

\---

"They're here," Sam said, coming back into the Captain's Quarters. Dean was just finishing buttoning up his white and gold captain’s coat. "I feel like a twat."

"You are a twat. But you look great, come on." Dean rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his back, straightening his broad shoulders as he stepped out in front of Sam.

"If this trip goes to hell, I will never let you live it down," he said before stepping onto the platform and marching down the stairs with Sam on his heels. 

"Doctor Castiel Novak," Sam said, issuing a hand at Dean. "Captain Dean Winchester." 

Dean looked the man up and down. Obviously wealthy. Rather attractive with his bright penetrating blue eyes and strong jaw. He was a good few inches shorter than Dean. Good. Intimidation was still on Dean's side. Proper. Dean didn't trust him. He made a small half-bow out of respect. "Doctor Novak, welcome aboard the Impala."

Castiel was a little taken aback by Dean's appearance. Basically all of the communication about the voyage had been done through Sam, so this was the first time he had ever met the captain. Dean was much younger than Castiel had expected, broad-shouldered and handsome as well. Of course, none of that really mattered as long as the job got done.

"Please, call me Castiel," he responded with a small smile, returning Dean's respectful bow, "Thank you for allowing us to utilize your ship for our endeavor. This is my partner, Uriel Milton," Castiel gestured towards the stoic man who simply nodded tightly, "And this is my younger sister Anna." Anna smiled shyly from behind Castiel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said quietly, suddenly not as outgoing and forward as she usually was. That always happened when she met new people. Castiel ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance. She stuck out her tongue at him and Castiel did it right back before looking up at Dean again. 

"I hope this relationship proves beneficial for the both of us," he said sincerely. Nothing could dampen his excitement about the expedition. 

Dean visibly softened when the little copper haired girl peeked out from behind Castiel, but his expression quickly hardened again as his all-too-observant eyes scanned the rest of the crew. He wondered if the man knew what a bunch of cutthroats he hired. Maybe he hadn't' hired them. The guy looked like he'd never been on a ship before. He thought about being kind to the girl but couldn't afford to show weakness in front of these men. 

Dean wasn't a cruel man, he just put up a front out of necessity. If these men were as bad as Dean suspected they were, he couldn't afford to show them anything but that he was not to be fucked with. "Sam, take their bags down to their rooms," Dean said turning away. "If you two will follow me," he said quickly before turning to the rest of the crew. "The rest of you line up," he demanded to the rest of them. There was scuffling as they got in line and Dean put a hand on Uriel’s chest. "You too," he said, gesturing to the line. 

"I am not a sailor," Uriel said, almost threatened. 

"As of right now you are all sailors, and I was assured anyone on my boat would follow my orders." Dean narrowed his eyes, wanting Uriel to be damned clear that Dean wasn't afraid of him. "Now. Line up." he repeated, his tone low. 

Castiel could almost taste the violent tension as Dean and Uriel stared each other down. He wanted to diffuse the situation, but he knew how volatile his friend could sometimes be. 

"Come now, Uriel," he said with a smile, placing a hand on his friend's large shoulder, "We will all have to do our part. The captain is graciously allowing us to charter his ship for the greatest discovery of mankind. The least we can do is as he asks." Uriel shifted his steely gaze to Castiel, who had been on the wrong end of it too many times to be affected. His eyes flickered behind Castiel for a moment, and after releasing what sounded like a low growl, he moved towards the line. Castiel did not see how one of the crewmembers had caught his eye to give him a meaningful look. In all honesty, he could care less about the crew. Uriel had hired them. All that Castiel cared about was getting there and back safely with the Word of God in hand.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly to Dean, "Uriel is quite a proud man, but I know he cares about this mission." Castiel hoped things would go more smoothly once they had begun. They couldn't afford any slip-ups.

Dean, however, saw the meaningful glance between Uriel and the crewman. Ah. The giant must have hired the crew. They must have had a plan. Dean put his hands behind his back and led Anna and Castiel away. 

"There is no room for pride on a ship," Dean said, leading them back toward the stairs. "Pride costs lives, and I don't allow it. I have never lost a man, and I do not intend to start with your expedition, Doctor." He turned on a heel and motioned to the stairs. "Please wait on the platform for me to finish inspection and then we'll talk privately."

Castiel nodded quickly, feeling a little like a scolded child. Dean certainly lived up to his reputation. Castiel just hoped that Uriel would have enough sense to see the big picture in all this and not get caught up in petty problems. He knew that he was willing to sacrifice almost anything to get to the end result of this journey. Suddenly, there was a tug on his shirtsleeve.

"Yes, Anna Belle?" Castiel said with a smile, crouching down so they were at eye level.

"The captain seems very strict," she said softly, glancing at where Dean had disappeared.

"Yes, well you have to be strict to make sure that everything runs safely and smoothly," he answered with a nod, "We can't let anything happen to our precious cargo." He grabbed her around the waist then, tickling her until she was shrieking with laughter. Castiel knew that this was going to be difficult for her, to be trapped on this ship, and he did feel guilty about it, but he would do whatever he could to keep her happy.

Dean shouted down the crew, explaining how he ran his ship tight and if you weren't prepared to follow orders they could save him the trouble of throwing them overboard by just leaving now. He assigned them all jobs based on his first impressions, three to rigging, two to help Bobby in the galley, and the rest of them on deck. Including the big mean looking asshole. Then he dismissed them to allow them to get settled, telling them they were all hands on deck in thirty minutes. 

He turned back to the stairs and quickly sprung up them to where Castiel and Anna were waiting. "If you please," he said sternly before opening his door and stepping in. "Shut the door behind you," he demanded as he started to remove his gloves. 

Anna took his hand, squeezing it tightly. He gave her a reassuring squeeze back before he turned around to close the door. Apparently this wasn't enough for her as moments after he turned to face Dean again, Anna was on his back, arms wrapped around his neck. Castiel stumbled forward a bit at the unexpected extra weight, but he managed to hold her up anyway. Anna grew very tactile when she was nervous. 

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, a sheepish look on his face, "She is a little nervous. She's never been around many disciplined individuals without having someone her age around." He felt a small kick in his side from Anna so he would be sure to know that she didn't approve being talked about. He pinched her back as if to say that he wouldn't have to explain if she would talk herself.

"It's alright," Dean exhaled, rolling his neck out. "But I need to know something." He came around to the map table and leaned on his hands, leveling his eyes at Castiel. "Your ... what was it Uriel? He hired the crew right? I need to know how well you trust him."

"Uriel did hire the crew," Castiel confirmed, "And I would trust him with my life. We're like brothers. Anything less and I would not have included him in the research that brought this mission to life." He knew that Uriel could seem like a suspicious person, but he had never given Castiel any reason not to trust him. Of course, many people believed that Castiel was too naive to distrust anybody, but that was neither here nor there.

Dean raised his eyes, obviously not entertained. "Well, then I assume that means that you will not undergo this mission without him," he sighed before rubbing his eyes. "Alright well, I suppose we don't have a choice then.” He reached under the table and pulled something out and made his way back to Castiel. "Miss Anna," He said, his features softening considerably. "Could I trouble you to give me a moment alone with your brother?" He asked. "I just have to explain boring parts of the plan. You can stand right here outside the window so you can see us." 

Anna squeezed around Castiel to show her hesitation before sliding down him and meekly stepping out of the room. 

Dean sighed and held a key up between his fingers. "You are obviously good," he said. "I do not trust your Uriel, and I trust his crew even less. I've been in this business a long time. I am good at reading people, and I normally would not trust you with this but you leave me no choice. You are a special case in that you are the only passenger I've taken on with such..." he motioned his head to the swatch of copper hair outside his window. "Precious cargo." He put the key in Castiel's hand. "This is the key to the panic room. I don't want to scare your sister, but you should know that there is a possibility of this going sideways and if it even smacks of doing that I want you to take the spitfire into it. This key is the only way to open the door, and once you're in no one will be able to reach you unless you open the door. I'll show you where it is tomorrow. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir," Castiel said with a nod, holding the key tightly in his hand, "Thank you. You can't imagine what this means to me. I know that this job comes with a lot of extenuating circumstances for you, and I will do everything to express my gratitude towards you." Even just holding the key in his hand made Castiel feel worlds better. Almost as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. As important as this was to him, if there was even an inkling of harm coming to Anna, Castiel would stop everything to keep her safe. 

"While we're in private," Castiel said, slipping the key into his inner jacket pocket, "Are there any questions you have for me about anything regarding this expedition?" In order to establish trust, Castiel planned on full disclosure, even if it was not reciprocated. 

"Yes, plenty," he said opening the door. "You can come back in now," he said to Anna before turning back around. "Firstly I'm hoping you have a map of this island as I've never even heard of it," he admitted. "And don't call me sir. Call me Captain in front of the men, but you can call me Dean in private."

"Can I call you captain?" Anna asked, peeking around from behind Castiel. 

Dean laughed a little, crouching down on the balls of his feet to be eye level with her. "Of course, Spitfire. As long as you call my little brother anything but captain. He gets an ego about it."

"Who's your brother?"

"My first mate. I believe you've already met him." 

"He's your little brother?"

Dean moved his head from side to side. "He's my... big... little brother, yes."

She laughed. 

"Have you ever sailed before, Miss Anna?" 

She shook her head no. 

"Well feel free to ask if you have any question. My door is always open for you."

She blushed and dug her toe into the floor. 

"And you," He said, standing to look at Castiel. "Have you sailed before, Doctor?" 

"Very minor school-funded projects," Castiel said, "None that lasted over four days."

"Liar," Anna muttered, nudging him, "One lasted four and a half."

"And I've apologized for that," Castiel said with a fond smile, leaning down to kiss the top of her head before looking back up at Dean, "In regards to the map, I'm afraid I do not have an answer you'll like. The place we're going, though I am sure it exists, is made more from legend than fact. I have drafted a few maps with all the information I've collected over the years." Castiel paused to open the case he tried to keep with him at all times. He pulled out five large sheets of paper and handed them to Dean. Each one was meticulously measured, obviously drawn with extreme care. Neat, sloping handwriting labeled everything clearly as well. 

"He used to work on those all night," Anna piped up, "If I woke up for a glass of water, he would still be in the study, scribbling."

"I was not scribbling," Castiel said, sounded offended by the accusation, "They had to be exact. This is very important to me."

"I know, I know," Anna said with a sigh and a smile, "You want the God things." Castiel resisted the urge to scoff. The God things. It was much more than that. Of course, he wouldn't expect her to know.

"Oh, and if I am permitted to call you Dean in private, then I ask that you please call me Castiel," he said, turning to address Dean again, "Though, I don't care what you would prefer to call me in front of the crew."

"Cousin Balthazar likes to call him Cassie," Anna added with a smirk. Castiel's face turned red as he blushed, and he shoved her gently.

"Anything but that would be fine," he amended, speaking more to Anna than to Dean.

"We can't have that," Dean said, taking the maps over to the map table. "Cassie is a girl’s name," He said with a small smile as he spread the maps out and weighed them down on the corner clips. His eyes narrowed before he looked back up at Cas. "Wait... you... made these?" He asked. 

"I... yes," Castiel said, a note of concern coming into his voice as his brows furrowed, "Is there something the matter with them? Information on this place is very few and far in between. Drafting a map had never yet been attempted, but I figured it would come in handy so I took it upon myself to try. Are they not useful?"

"These are..." He laughed a little. "These are very good," He said, spreading his fingers along the lines. "They're so detailed. Look here," He said motioning Castiel closer. "This cape here off of Ireland. I know about it, but I've never seen it on a map before." He looked back up to Cas. "We may need to keep you around, doctor," he said with a small laugh. "Alright so... where are we going and what are we looking for?"

"We are going here," Castiel said, leaning over to point at the exact location, "To Eden. To many, it is a fabled place that humankind was shut out of after the mistakes made by Adam and Eve, however, I believe it is still here on Earth. All one needs is to know how to get there. I know you may be skeptical about chasing a fairytale island, captain, but I have devoted the last eight years of my life to this project and I would not have chartered a ship were I not ready for it. As for what we're looking for... it is said that Eden holds the secrets to the universe. Among these are the sacred tablets, the Word of God written by the scribe Metatron. This is what we want."

"Magic words hidden on a magic rock in the middle of nowhere," He tilted his head to the side. "Cool," he said simply, eyes dancing over the map. "I need to get back on deck," he sighed and stood his full height. "How I act on deck is not who I am," he said as he made his way to the door. He paused with his hand on the handle and turned back to Castiel and Anna. "I hope you both will understand that in the days to come." He opened the door and held it for the two of them.

Castiel would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by Dean's reaction. When some of the other members of the educated community heard of his subject of research, they dismissed it as myth and legend. He had been worried that the captain would be the same, but luckily that was not the case. He and Anna gave synchronized nods to his words without even realizing before following him out the door and onto the deck.

"There you are," Sam said before they could even shut the door behind them. "Everyone's in position," 

"Good," Dean said with a nod. He tapped Anna on the shoulder and motioned his head for her to follow him as he made his way to the helm. He leaned over the railing to look down at the deck. "Alright, all hands to your posts. Let's get this bird in the air." 

There was a chorus of 'yes sir' and the like as the men scuttled about the deck. Dean picked Anna up and sat her on the railing. "This will be the best view for your first take off," he said in her ear before turning around to man the helm. He pushed a button on the helm. "Ash, let's get her in gear."

"Hayoooooo" came a voice from the speakers. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam laughed. 

The engine thrummed to life and the ship thrummed under them. "That's my girl," Dean said softly to himself, unable to stop himself from smiling. Dean loved this part. He loved this ship, it was a member of his family. Sam took the helm and Dean leaned over the railing. The ship started to raise into the air slowly. "Hoist the Main Sail!" Dean demanded. "Tighten those lines, you aren't dancing with them, put your back into it." 

Anna swung her legs excitedly, giving Castiel the widest smile he had ever seen on her face as she began to whip her head around, looking this way and that so she wouldn't miss anything. Castiel shared her excitement. This truly was a magnificent ship. He felt as though he was a child again, watching his real take off. He felt antsy, as though he wanted to do something. He cast a quick glance over at Dean to see that his attention was elsewhere. He gave Anna a quick wink before dashing down to the main deck, dancing around people to avoid them before scurrying up the shrouds. He held on tightly with one hand and made sure his feet were secure before allowing himself to hang off the side. The wind whipped through his hair and a breathless smile stretched across his face. This was the beginning to the greatest experience of his lift. This was the beginning to his dream come true.

"The hell..." Dean said as he watched Castiel scurry up the net like a monkey. He looked at Anna. 

"He likes to be up," she said with a shrug. 

"Let's hope he knows what he's doing up there," Dean said with a tilt of his head. He tried not to laugh at the sight of the doctor, almost childlike in the shrouds. "Better hang on tight up there, Doctor," Dean bellowed. "These classics have quite a kick." He looked back at Sam once they were the proper altitude and they nodded to each other. "Hang on, Spitfire," he said. 

Anna giggled and gripped the railing under her tight. Dean put his arm behind her back to ensure she didn't fly back off the railing before he shouted. "ALL AHEAD FULL" and the ship lurched forward like a shot. Dean and Sam barely moved, but the less experienced sailors fumbled a little, surprised by the amount of kick the ship had. Dean quickly moved his arm so no one would see him favoring the girl. "Steady her out, Sam. 34 degrees south east."

"Aye, aye."

Castiel let out a childish whoop that was covered by the roar of the ship's power as she rushed forward to begin their journey. Dean hadn't been lying about the ship having a kick. He spared a quick glance down to Anna to see that she was alright and saw his excitement mirrored back at him. Castiel finally made his way down after the ship leveled out, his hair windblown, his smile wide. 

"She's magnificent," he said to Dean, scooping Anna into his arms, "I could not have chosen a better vessel. And you," he said, kissing Anna's forehead, "How was your first take off?"

"It was amazing!" Anna said excitedly, "Now I see why you were always trying to get on those expeditions. We should go on more."

"We will go on as many as you want when we return," Castiel promised, giving her a spin before placing her down again. 

"I want to go to the front!" Anna said eagerly before running down the steps, almost copying Castiel's earlier movements of avoiding the crewmen. Castiel decided she could have a few moments alone before he went chasing after her. He could still see her perfectly, after all.

"She certainly is," Dean said to the comment about the ship, running his hand down the railing. "Nice hair," he said in passing as he made his way down to the deck to keep an eye on everyone, working around them to see how they worked, offering corrective suggestions firmly, but not angrily. Some took his words to heart, the sailors in the group. The bandits gave him 'yes sirs' but continued to not give a shit. He kept his eyes on Uriel. 

"You know," Sam said to Cas from the helm. "He'd be doing what you're doing," he said with a laugh. "Climbing the mast like a squirrel. He loves to be in the air. And he's already taken a shine to your little sister, I can tell." Once the helm was set on course he came to stand next to Cas on the railing. "Sometimes I think he wasn't so much born to sail as much as he was born to be a big brother."

Castiel blushed, running a hand over his hair in an attempt to flatten it out as Dean walked away. It didn't often sit very flat anyway. He turned to look up at Sam, giving him a smile. 

"I take it he's only like this around strangers then?" he said, nodding down towards where Dean was keeping a rather severe eye on the crewmen. Parts of Castiel could understand his attitude, but not all. Castiel was a very trusting individual, almost to a fault. Of course, to maintain order there had to be control, and to maintain control there had to be discipline. It was basic human sciences. "I do feel bad," Castiel went on with a small sigh, "Forcing her to come on this mission with me, but there's no one I can leave her with for that long. I just hope she'll forgive me for the eternal boredom ahead of her, though the idea of Dean keeping an eye on her does make me feel a little better."

"She really couldn't possibly be safer than she is under Dean's wing," Sam said with a soft laugh. "And He's... yeah," he sighed, leaning his elbows on the railing. "Let's just say we've been betrayed in the past and it cost us pretty dearly. Dean isn't quick to trust anymore and likes to protect us. He's really our first and last line of defense against stuff like that. But I hope you won't judge him harshly because of how he acts around the crew. He's really just... good. You'll go the rest of your life and never meet a better or more loyal person."

"I look forward to hopefully getting to know that part of him," Castiel said, head tilted as he watched Dean. He didn't know why, but there was something about the other man that made him want to dig deep and see who was hiding behind those fierce words and mental walls. With Sam singing such praises for him, it was almost like a challenge had been presented. 

"Castiel! Castiel!" Anna called as she ran back up towards the helm, "It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen! I want to stay here forever!"

"Forever?" Castiel asked, wrinkling his nose a little, "Forever on a ship?" Anna nodded vigorously. 

"We should get one," she decided, determination written on her young face. 

"What good is a ship when you don't know how to use it?" Castiel pointed out. 

"I'll learn!" Anna said excitedly, before turning to address Sam a bit more subdued, "Can you teach me things about steering?"

"Of course I can," he said leaning down to be eye level with her. "But you know, a good captain knows how to do every job on a ship. Dean makes people learn all the really hard jobs before they learn how to take the helm."

"Did he make you do that?" 

"He did," he said with a laugh. "And I'm eternally grateful for it. Also," he stood and looked at Cas. "If you want to know that side of Dean, you should come up on deck in the middle of the night. Long after the crew is in bed." He laughed. "I think you might be surprised!"

"Then what's the hardest job on the ship?" Anna asked firmly, "I can do it!" That was something Castiel loved about his little sister. No matter what the task, she met it head on with everything that she had and the thought that she could do it. With that attitude, it was very hard to find things she couldn't do. 

"Why don't we do the heavy learning tomorrow?" Castiel suggested, scooping Anna up into a piggy back ride, "It's been a long day, and expedition or not, you still have a bedtime."

"What?" Anna said, dismay clear on her face, "Castiel, no! This is like vacation."

"Vacation with bedtime," Castiel said with a nod. Anna huffed and gave him a small kick to show her disapproval. "Yeah, yeah, I'm the worst," he said with a small laugh, only making her kick him harder. 

Sam laughed before stepping back behind the helm, checking the gauges for pressure and direction. Dean kept a close eye on the men, his face trained, cold, and unfeeling. Eventually they drove into the night and Dean excused everyone to settle in, get food, and go to sleep. He never expected anyone to be responsible for a graveyard shift the first night. No one but himself. He already assigned people to be part of the grave crew, but they weren't expected to do it until the following night when they'd had 24 hours to adjust their sleep schedule.

This was Dean's favorite part. Just him and the stars. He had abandoned his captain's attire and was just wearing a simply black sleeveless shirt and casual pants as he climbed up into the rigging. Double and triple checking the lines, perfecting the screws and bolts, setting the booms perfectly, securing the shrouds. People called him a perfectionist. He called it careful. He climbed to the top of the mast and sat on the balls of his feet, rather like a bird as he looked out into the night sky, watched the dull light of cities pass under them or looked up at the clouds passing across the stars and the moon. That was the only light on the deck, the huge moon at their port side, setting the ship aglow. 

It was all so still. It was all so perfect. Not a sound on the deck but his breath and his heartbeat. This was the definition of peace. This was love. 

Anna fell asleep effortlessly, almost before her head hit her pillow. She was much more exhausted than she had thought she was. Castiel knew that she would be, hence the bedtime. Besides, he couldn't let her mess up her sleep. She was still growing and needed a healthy amount. Castiel, however, could not fall asleep. Sam's words kept ringing in his head about going out to see Dean in the dead of night when no one was around. He wanted to know what was so different. He knew that Dean in private and in front of the crew were different, but how much different could he be than what Castiel had seen earlier when he showed him the maps? Finally, Castiel slipped quietly out of bed and tiptoed out of the room so as not to disturb Anna. He pulled up his loose sleeping pants while simultaneously pulling down his gray t-shirt. Then he made his way up to the deck.

It was gorgeous. Seeing the sky like this always took Castiel's breath away. It just made you feel like you were a part of something so much bigger and yet so insignificant at the same time. Castiel never got that feeling anywhere else. He cast his eyes around the deck and saw no one. Perhaps Dean had decided not to come out tonight. At least, that's what he thought until he looked up. Dean was perched on the mast, looking for all intents and purposes like a giant bird. It brought a smile to Castiel's face. It was nice to have some reassurance that their captain was human after all. Castiel didn't want to disturb what seemed like the only time Dean got to himself, so he stayed quiet, picking a railing to sit on as he hung his legs over the side, keeping hold of a part of the ship with one hand.

Dean exhaled, deciding he needed to get back to work if he was going to secure all the lines before the morning crew woke up. He jumped down from the main boom and hopped between them like a squirrel before stopping and tightening a line, or hanging off a boom by his legs so he could reach the sail line. He sang to himself as he worked, bits and pieces of his favorite songs, more or less unaware he was doing it. 

He almost lost his balance when he caught Castiel leaning on the rail. "Doc," He called down from up in the rigging. He cleared his throat and jumped down onto the deck, his bare feet hitting the deck with a 'thud'. He cleared his throat and stood his whole height, temporarily forgetting he was so informally dressed and the edges of his tattoo peeked out from the neck of his shirt. "Shouldn't you be below deck? It's going to be a long journey if you plan on not sleeping."

"I'll sleep," Castiel said with a shrug, "Just not tonight apparently." He swung his legs back over so he could slide back onto the deck. He looked Dean over without even realizing it. Even in casual dress, his form demanded respect and cooperation. It was more than a uniform with Dean. It was the air around him that screamed 'leadership'. Castiel's eyes caught on the edge of a tattoo and he smiled. He had one as well, rather large, in honor of his older brother who'd died on an adventure. Gabriel had never really cared for caution. He wanted to fly. Castiel had gotten a large pair of folded angel wings on his back in remembrance of that, however, he always kept it hidden. Tattoos were "unprofessional". 

"So how can I help?" Castiel asked, walking over to where Dean was standing, "Two sets of hands are better than one, and I'm not completely clueless."

"I never said you were," Dean said with a laugh, looking up at the mast. "It's just... not exactly..." He cleared his throat. "Nothing really needs to be done. I just like to double and triple check everything while the rest of the crew sleeps. Nothing is too good for my girl," He said, putting an affectionate hand on the mast before looking back at Castiel. "I uh... why'd you come up here? Just... seeing the sights?"

"Partially," Castiel said, now feeling a little embarrassed, "But truthfully, Sam had been singing your praises earlier today and I wanted to see how you were with no one around. He actually suggested that if I was awake, I should come up after the crew had gone to sleep."

Dean laughed, picking up a rag to wipe the oil off his hands. "I don't know why he would say that. It's just me and the stars just..." He cleared his throat. "I'm boring. A society doctor like you can surely find ample excitement without resulting to a common ship's captain for entertainment."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong," Castiel said as he began moving towards the shrouds, "I am neither a true society doctor nor seeking entertainment. My subject of study is laughed at by many and if I were seeking entertainment, I'd probably commandeer one of the lifeboats." He pulled himself up onto the shrouds, staying towards the bottom so that he could continue speaking with Dean.

"So if not for entertainment then why did you come up here?" Dean asked with an eyebrow cocked, walking to the underside of the shroud to look up through it at Cas. "To study me?"

"You're intriguing," Castiel said with a shrug, "I wanted to know more about you." It was strange, looking down at Dean, but Castiel would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it a little bit.

"I don't usually let people know more," he said with a challenging eyebrow cocked. "Why should you be any different?"

"That's exactly it," Castiel said with a smile, "I shouldn't be. That's the challenge. The puzzle for me to crack, should you let me try."

Dean clicked his tongue in his mouth. "You say you're not a society doctor, but you obviously come from money, and Sam says you're both a medical doctor and a researcher. Was he wrong? Or did you simply mislead him?"

"All that is true," Castiel said with a nod, "Riding the coattails of my father's success. Before they died, my father and my eldest brother made quite a name for us in the scientific community. It got myself into medical school and provided us enough funds for my second eldest brother to explore to his heart's content until he passed as well. Honestly, and I'm not proud of this, we have more money than we know what to do with thanks to our father's wisdom. My decision to pursue this line of research and to treat those who do not always have the funds is what prevents me from being completely accepted into the societal circle. I fear my father would be very disappointed with me."

"For helping the poor? That seems... like a weird thing to be disappointed in a child for." He hooked his fingers into the shroud and climbed up the underside, using nothing but the strength of his arms to get to the boom above and climb over it. "I've never really had all that much respect for society, so them not approving of you does little to my opinion."

"My father was all about success," Castiel said, climbing up so he was level with Dean, "And doing something for nothing is not exactly profitable. I just wanted to separate myself. I didn't want to be just another Novak."

"Well if Uriel is the standard, I'd say you succeeded with flying colors," Dean said with a laugh, reaching up to climb up to the next boom, his shirt coming up and briefly revealing his hip bones and abdomen as he climbed up. "Anna is lucky to have your influence."

Castiel didn't realize he was staring until Dean was already halfway up to the next boom. He shook his head, bringing himself back into reality as he forced himself to race up the shroud to distract himself, beating Dean to the boom. "Thank you," he said sincerely, "It truly means a lot to hear that. She should have so much more family than she has left and I'm often afraid that I'm not making the right decisions for her."

"You are doing the best with what you have," Dean said with a shrug. With Castiel on the boom there wasn't room for him so he just rested on his arms. "I know a little something about that, and from what I've seen, albeit it's not a lot to go on, she loves you very much and you cannot ask for more than that." He sighed. "It's difficult to bring up a sibling as their father, but your heart is in the right place. That's obvious enough." 

"Thank you," Castiel said again before letting a comfortable silence fall between them for a few minutes. Dean was an interesting individual. With every conversation, Castiel found himself wanting to learn more about him. "So," Castiel said, looking down at Dean with a playful smirk, "You have a story behind that tattoo?"

Dean tried to look down at it on instinct but only shrugged. "It's a family thing," He said simply, moving on quickly in an attempt to not really share any information. "How about you? Any tattoos?"

"One," Castiel admitted. He figured that if he wanted Dean to share with him, he would have to show that he was willing to share as well. Castiel held on tightly with one hand as he reached back and yanked his shirt up over his head, revealing the intricate wings that covered his back. "In honor of my second brother, Gabriel. The explorer. He always dreamed of flying and it's what he spent his life trying to do."

Dean resisted the urge to trace his fingers along the marking, though the work was beautiful. "Gabriel, is he the one who died?"

"Yes," Castiel said with a small nod, waiting a moment before sliding his shirt back over his head, "We were very close despite the fact that he was always gone. We shared similar dreams of widening our horizons."

Dean pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the anti-possession symbol emblazoned under his collarbone. "Sam and I both have it. We got them after our dad died." It wasn't much, but it was more than he'd been willing to share before. 

"You and Sam seem very close," Castiel said with a little smile. He was elated by the small bit of information Dean had given him, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "With the two of you calling the shots, I have a hard time imagining that anything could go wrong."

"We are only two men," Dean said with a shrug, his expression darkening a little as he looked out into the sky. "Bobby, the one trying to poison us all, is an old man. And Ash is the best engineer in the business, a genius savant, but he's good at little else." Dean laughed. "If this goes sideways I fear there won't be much we can do but give them what they want." He drummed his fingers on the boom before realizing the conversation was a little less-than uplifting. "But, hopefully that won't happen," he added. "You say you trust Uriel, so hopefully they're all just asshole and not conspirators," he teased. 

"I pray that you're right," Castiel said with a small laugh, "Failing this mission would take the last of the honor out of my name, and though it doesn't matter much to me, I fear for Anna's future." He knew that his father would not approve of how he's slandered the Novak name. Castiel had never really sat in line with his father's vision of a perfect son. However, Castiel did not want Anna to have to suffer simply because her older brother his viewed as a scientific failure.

"I think you underestimate her," Dean said, tugging on the boom line before re-securing it. "And if that island of yours exists, I guarantee you I'll find it. I just don't want to have to tell you 'I told you so' if the crew turns on us." He sighed before snapping his fingers. "Speaking of which," He added turning to make sure no one else had snuck up onto the deck. "That key. You didn't tell Uriel or Anna about it did you? I know you trust Uriel but the whole point of giving you that key was because I don't. If I'm wrong, nothing but my pride will be hurt. If you're wrong, it could cost you everything. I do not want that for you." 

"I've told no one," Castiel reassured Dean, surprised by the amount of concern he seemed to be showing, "Though I would rather not have to use it." He did trust Uriel. He'd been around the other man for most of his life and had never seen a reason not to. Unfortunately, Castiel's blind faith could easily be used against him and despite knowing this, he found it hard to see the bad parts of anybody.

"I hope that as well," Dean said with an exhale before he laughed. "Sam calls me paranoid, I call it careful. Though my paranoia has saved our bacon more than once. That's why we don't usually take on passenger's like this."

"I really don't know how I could possibly thank you," Castiel said as he turned to look down at Dean, "Especially with allowing Anna." He knew it was a bit of an unusual situations. He had been worried about finding a captain that wouldn't mind someone younger underfoot, or not knowing the crew beforehand. Though these seemed to be minor concerns for Dean, it hadn't been enough for him to say no.

"She seems smart enough to stay out of the way, curious and eager though she is," Dean laughed. "I find it hard to fault a child who reminds me so much of Sam when we were children. Bright eyed and eager to learn, eager to please, to explore." He cleared his throat as he realized he was revealing too much. This doctor was easy to talk to. That was dangerous. "You only have about three hours before the sun rises," he said, changing the subject. "You really should try and sleep."

"I suppose you're right," Castiel said with a small sigh. Though it wasn't much, he was happy with the progress he'd made with Dean. He knew better than to push for more, so he would just have to be patient. Castiel made his way back down the shrouds before gently jumping down onto the deck. "Good night, Dean," he said with a small smile and a wave as he headed back below deck to slip into bed for a few hours.

"Goodnight, Doc," Dean said, watching from the boom as the doctor descended down into the body of the ship. He drummed his fingers along the steel of the boom, pursing his lips as he considered the conversation. The doctor was naive of the world, that much was obvious. Kind, altruistic, too trusting for his own good. What a peculiar thing he was. 

Dean got back to work, deciding he'd lost enough time as he scurried around the deck before the crew started to stir. Dean was exhausted when the morning crew got back to work, but he went to his room, washed his face in cold water, grabbed some bread from the galley and got back to work. He could sleep tonight once the grave crew took their shift, since they'd likely sleep well into the day to prepare for it. Uriel seemed to at least tow the line, for now, so Dean decided to lay off him. 

Castiel had dropped into bed, not realizing how tired he was until he was actually back in the room. It seemed as though Anna had not missed his presence. The last conscious thought he remembered having was that it had been worth it.

Castiel rose long after the sun had hung itself in the sky. A quick glance told him the Anna had already made herself scarce. Not knowing where she was, Castiel dressed fast before heading up to the main deck. The day looked beautiful. A perfect day for a voyage. Anna was nowhere to be seen. 

"Anna?" Castiel called out as he began to walk around the ship, head swiveling back and forth. Suddenly, he slammed into what felt like a brick wall.

"Watch it," a large man growled, fisting his hand in Castiel's shirt. 

"I-I apologize," Castiel said nervously, "I'm just looking for my sister." Physical confrontation was definitely not his strong point.

"Well she's not up my ass, so back off," he spat, tossing Castiel to the ground.

"Hey!" Dean spat, grabbing the man by the wrist and screwing it up behind his back, slamming him face first into the mast despite his huge size. "I believe you owe the doctor an apology." Dean held him firmly against the mast as the sailor tried to squirm out of the hold. "You don't touch my crew, do you understand?" 

The man was obviously looking for Uriel, who Dean knew was below deck. "Your boss isn't here to protect you," Dean said, screwing the man's arm up again. "And I asked you a question."

"Yes. I understand." Dean screwed his arm again. "...sir," he added. 

"Now apologize to the doctor."

"I apologize... doctor," he ground out through his teeth. 

"There was that so hard?" Dean asked, releasing the soldier to turn around and help Cas to his feet. "Doctor Novak," Dean tried to chastise, hoping he would understand. "I need you to stay off the deck when the men are working. I don't need you in the way." He leaned in close. "Anna is in my room playing with the navigation equipment," he said softly before turning back to resume working the crew. 

"I'm sorry, captain," Castiel said, wishing he could thank him for his help but he knew that Dean preferred not to show familiarity or favoritism. He left the main deck quickly, heading towards Dean's quarters.

"Leave a note or something," he said upon seeing Anna in the room.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up," Anna said with a shrug, "So I have breakfast with Sam and the captain."

"Did you enjoy it?" Castiel asked, walking over to give her a kiss on the head.

"It was delicious," Anna said with a smile before launching into an elementary explanation of all the tools she was playing with.

A few of Uriel's men were actually growing on Dean. Garth, for instance, was obviously a stray just looking for a purpose. He was about as useful as tits on a bull, but he was genuinely trying his best, and that did a lot for Dean. A few others seemed to like Dean, or at least respected him. They were obviously sailors first, enjoying the work, taking direction willingly. When Uriel wasn't on deck everything ran relatively smoothly. When he was, there was palpable tension. A few of the men outright wouldn't follow orders when Uriel was around. 

Dean knew it was only a matter of time before this all exploded on him. 

"Captain," Sam said, coming out onto the deck. "A word."

"Yeah," Dean said, leading Sam up the stairs to his quarters where Cas and Anna were still safely out of the way. "We've got weather," Sam said as they made their way in. 

"God damn it, I hate weather," Dean said before he realized the kid was in the room. "Oh... uh... sorry." He cleared his throat and turned to Sam. "What kind of weather are we talking?"

"There's a hurricane off the coast of Australia. If your readings are right, we're going to fly right through it probably tonight or in the wee hours." 

"Could be worse," Dean said, moving his head from side to side. "How much time do we lose if we go around it?" 

"Two days," Sam said. 

Dean clicked his tongue in his mouth. "What level of hurricane?" 

"Gale force," 

Dean turned and looked at Anna, her tiny face as she sat on the desk, her copper curls framing her bright eyes. Any other time Dean would chance it. Tornados couldn't take down the Impala. But they had a lot more to lose this time around. "We should go around it," Dean said with a sigh. He really didn't want to tack on another two days where these men could slice his throat in his sleep. 

Castiel looked up at Dean. He knew that he was just doing that because of Anna. He could tell by the way he'd looked at them sitting at his desk. He suddenly felt like a burden and an inconvenience, but he wasn't about to suggest they go through it. He wouldn't risk Anna's safety like that. Castiel just sat quietly with Anna in his lap as he did her hair for the day. 

"Stop pulling!" Anna said, trying to bat his hands away.

"Well, I wouldn't have to pull so tightly if you didn't complain whenever it was loose," Castiel pointed out as he continued to French braid her hair. 

"If you were better at doing girl hair then you wouldn't need to pull," Anna shot back. It was silent for a moment before she muttered, "You're not too good at doing boy hair either."

"Hey!" Castiel exclaimed, "There is nothing wrong with my hair!"

"Sam has better hair," Anna said matter-of-factly, "I like Captain Dean's hair too."

Sam laughed, Dean ignored her, thinking over the situation. 

"Doc," Dean said, arms crossed turning to look at the man in question. "Even if we go around the storm, it's moving and there's a chance we'll hit it anyway, but we'll lose the two days regardless." He clicked his tongue and mulled it over. "Either we go through it, or we try and go around it, possibly hit it anyway, and lose the two days. I'll leave the call to you."

"I should probably mention Dean has never met weather he couldn't handle," Sam said, clapping his brother on the back. "The Impala has handled worse than hurricanes."

"Not with a crew full of bandits," Dean countered.

"Eh, details."

Castiel tied an elastic band around Anna's hair before placing her down and walking over towards where Sam and Dean were getting the readings. He looked down at them, biting his lip. 

"I-I don't think I'm qualified to make a decision like this," he said slowly, shaking his head as he looked at Dean. If they went around the storm, there was still a chance that they would never hit the storm. However, if they went around only to met it head on anyway, it would be a waste of two days like Dean said. Castiel didn't want to waste anyone's time, especially since he was already bringing plenty of problems along with his expedition. "I would much rather leave this to your judgment," he said slowly, brows furrowed as he thought, "But I suppose if you truly believe that the storm is moving quickly enough for it not to matter, then we should go through it."

Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder and spoke in a low, soft tone. "I won't let anything happen to her," he said, looking him straight in the face. 

"Going through it is the safest bet at this point," Dean said, louder, letting his hand fall from Castiel's shoulder. The storm is moving fast enough that it'll only last a few hours if we go through it. If we go around it and hit it anyway, we risk getting hit broadside and that's twice as dangerous." Dean nodded, running his hand over his face. "We go through it Sam. Get them ready."

"You got it," Sam said, nodding and turning to head out of the room. 

Dean exhaled and leaned on the desk. "I guess it was too much to hope that we wouldn't get any kind of impediment." 

"It was only a matter of time," Castiel said with a small smile, "Easy is not a very common part of life." Despite his words, Castiel's heart was racing at the thought of a storm. Even though he knew that there had been no other way, he regretted bringing Anna on this voyage with him. He was putting her in so much unnecessary danger. His fingers twitched in worry and he resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair. 

"What's happening?" Anna said, looking up from the compass she had been poking, "You only do that when you're nervous." She was much more observant than people gave her credit for, and Castiel always ended up forgetting that. 

"Nothing," Castiel said with a false smile, "Just some rough weather is all." Anna narrowed her eyes, as if she could hear the words that he was leaving out. 

"You said you wanted to sail," Dean said with a smile. "Well, there's nothing quite as fun as sailing through a storm. I'm going to have you stay here in my room tonight where I can keep an eye on you and teach you how to strap in so you don't go flying, okay? Come on." Dean picked her up under her arms and set her on one of his shoulders as he walked across to the room, making her squeal with laughter. He pushed open a panel of his wall and a seat popped out. He set her in it and showed her how to clasp everything, then undid it and made her show him. "You're a quick study, spitfire," He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Captain!" She said, kicking her feet in the air.

"Alright, if you're going to be a sailor you need to follow orders, right?" He asked, leaning on his knees. 

"Right!"

"Alright so when I give you the order, I want you to run straight in here and strap in just like this," he tugged on her restraints. "No ifs, ands, or buts, right?"

"Right." 

"Good girl," he said, unclasping her and allowing her to hop down. 

Castiel smiled softly as he watched them, a happy feeling rising in his chest. He felt much better about the whole situation knowing that Anna would be with Dean. She ran over and hopped onto Castiel, climbing up until she could balance on his hip as he wrapped and arm around her to hold her in place. 

"Castiel, are you gonna be a sailor during the storm too?" Anna asked.

"I'll try my hardest," he said with a laugh.

"We might need you if anyone gets hurt," Dean said, ruffling Anna's hair as he passed them. "You should stay secured in your room unless there's an extenuating emergency." 

"I'll be ready for whatever you need," Castiel said with a nod, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. 

"I think it sounds like an adventure," Anna said with a smile.

"I have a feeling it will be," Castiel said, kissing her forehead.

Dean smiled, shaking his head a little before ducking out of his quarters and watching the men preparing for the storm. He waited until everything was in place before dismissing everyone to try and sleep, assuring them that he would sound the alarm when it was all hands on deck and they should try and sleep when they could. 

Castiel got Anna ready for bed, making sure she would be completely comfortable without him. He read her a few passages from one of the few books that had fit into his case to send her to sleep. When her eyes drifted shut, Castiel placed a gentle kiss on her head and went about getting himself to sleep as well.

Dean didn't sleep. He waited until Castiel went off to bed and stayed in the Captain's quarters, watching over Anna. He was tired, but there was a storm coming, and he had to sound the all hands on deck. The storm hit them all at once and Dean scrambled to the helm to slam his palm into the all hands command, sending the alarm through the ship. He darted back into his quarters, and shook Anna awake. "Come on spitfire, time to get up. Time to strap in." 

She groaned and didn't really know what was going on until the ship was rocked in the storm. "Are we in trouble?" 

"No, honey, it's just bad weather. Strap in now, okay?" 

She did and Dean spilled out onto the deck shouting orders through the sheets of rain as the crew stumbled up and got in position, securing their lifelines. Dean screamed to be heard through the rain, busting out orders for lines to be tightened and sails to be tied down. 

Castiel shot awake when the alarm screamed through the ship and he could feel how the wind beat against them, rain slamming into the ship. Every fiber in his being was telling him to go and check on Anna, but Castiel had to trust that she was alright. Dean had requested that he stay out of the way unless he was needed and so Castiel would stay put, as much as it pained him to do so. The wind was howling and with every moment that passed, Castiel wanted to be doing something productive instead of just sitting in his room on his ass. Finally, he couldn't do it anymore. He stood up and ripped open his door. Walking proved difficult as the ship pitched forward and back, side to side as it was thrown around by the storm, but eventually Castiel made it to the main deck. He was drenched in seconds. He could barely see, barely hear, barely do anything. He stayed just in the doorway of the main deck, trying to see if there was anything he could do without getting in the way.

Garth had been thrown into the mast, hitting his head rather hard and knocking him unconscious. He was going to drown if he stayed out here so Dean untied his lifeline and carried him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and threw him into the Captain’s quarters before darting back down to the deck. Sam was struggling to keep the ship on course, gripping the wheel as hard as he could to keep them from tail spinning into the storm. 

Dean helped Uriel secure the mainsail, holding onto him when the ship rocked to prevent himself falling. Uriel laughed and Dean swatted him on the back once the ship leveled out. Dean went to help Bailey secure the shrouds when the ship pitched forward, almost like it was going to nose dive into the ocean. 

Castiel stood there for a moment longer before dashing out onto the main deck. He almost slid across the wooden surface but he managed to keep his balance. He could just barely see someone struggling to secure a cannon. He slammed into the side of the ship before pushing the cannon into place for them as they finished tying it off. He couldn't see who it was, couldn't see Dean or even Uriel. He simply slid around the deck, helping where he could whether it was welcome or not. It wasn't long until he slammed into Dean to help him tie down another cannon that had broken loose. He didn't bother wasting time by saying anything, simply pushing against the large weapon with all his weight so that Dean could secure it. 

Dean tied the canon down before raising his eyes to the doctor across from him. "Castiel!?" He roared. "What the hell are you doing out here? I told you to stay secured!" Jesus he didn't even have a life line. "Get back under deck or-" Lightning cracked the sky and the ship was rocked forward, back into a nosedive. Dean was still holding the rope around the canon so he stayed relatively in place but he watched as the doctor was pitched like a pinball between the masts, sliding across the deck and heading straight for the nose of the ship. Panic rose in his chest as he chased after him, his boots sliding across the deck as he ran. He managed to catch a glimpse of Castiel's terrified face before he was thrown off the nose of the ship. 

Dean didn't think, just snatched a lifeline and prayed it was secure as he tied it around his waist and dove off the nose of the ship, just managing to snatch Castiel by the wrist. His other hand was hanging onto the ship rail, wet and slick, weighed down by both Castiel's weight and his own.

Castiel tried not to scream as his shoulder was yanked out of his socket by the force of Dean stopping his fall. He bit down hard on his lip, trying to focus on anything other than the pain. "I'm sorry," he yelled over the wind, "I helped someone tie down a cannon and then I just kept helping. I'm sorry." He felt horrible. He was constantly causing more problems for Dean, and now he almost got himself thrown overboard. 

"Shut up," Dean demanded. This wasn't the time for this conversation as they were both holding on for their lives. "Castiel I need you to listen to me. Your other hand. I need you to try and lift yourself and wrap it around my neck. Do you understand?" 

"Yes," Castiel said with a small nod. He took a deep breath, reaching up as far as he could with his other hand before he had to use muscle. Despite knowing how much it could damage his tendons, in one quick motion, Castiel used his injured arm to pull himself up just enough to wrap his arm around Dean's neck, a pained groan being ripped from his throat.

Dean released his hold on his wrist and quickly wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist, pulling him in against his chest with a groan of his own. His shoulder was screaming at him. "I know you're in pain," He said into his ear so he didn't have to shout. He'd felt Castiel's shoulder pop out of place. "I know it hurts but I need you think about Anna, and I need you to think about her face if you don't get back on this boat." He readjusted his grip on Castiel. "Hold me with your bad arm and I need you to reach for the railing with your good arm. I can't pull us both up, not with one hand." 

Castiel nodded, trying to ignore the stinging tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he switched arms. He bit down on his lip, fisting his hand into the fabric of Dean's shirt. It was a weak hold at best, but he had to trust that Dean wouldn't let him fall. He did trust him. Castiel took another deep breath before stretching up, reaching as far as his body would allow and then reaching farther under he finally felt the slippery wood of the railing under his fingers. He gripped it tightly, pulling up on it to relieve most of his weight from Dean. "I've got it," he said, a little unnecessarily.

"Good," he praised shifting his arm lower on Castiel's waist and pushing him up. Dean strained under the force of pulling himself up bringing Castiel with him. He waited until Castiel got his other hand on the wood of the railing before lifting a knee to keep him in place. He easily pulled himself up and over the ledge and quickly turned back around to pull Castiel up over the railing. The fell to the ground, Castiel landing on top of him as they were tossed to the ground. He untied his lifeline and quickly tied to Castiel's waist. "Can you stand?" He asked, trying to help Castiel to his feet. 

"Let's hope so," Castiel ground out, pushing himself onto his feet. His shoulder was throbbing, raining still beating down on them, wind whipping loose ropes around. The ship pitched once more and Castiel stumbled into Dean. He waited until the ship leveled out to pull away again. "I'm fine," he decided, stating that fact firmly, as if that would make it true, "Go do whatever you need to do."

"What I need to do is protect you," Dean said firmly, pulling Castiel along with him and securing him against the main mast. He pressed Castiel's back against the main mast and began to tie him to it, when the ship rocked again, Dean caught himself on the mast with his hands to prevent himself from crushing Cas with his weight. "Stay here," he said into Castiel's ear. "Please." 

He looked over Benny, one of the few on the ship he was growing to trust. He pointed up to the loose boom over the topsail. They were never going to make it through the storm without it. Benny nodded and Dean left Cas without another thought, climbing up the main mast with Benny on the opposite side. They reached the top and Dean roared against the effort to push the boom back into place, holding it for as long as he could as Benny secured it and the sail instantly opened and they were launched forward. Benny still had his lifeline on and only managed to get wrapped around the boom. But Dean was tossed. Castiel had his lifeline on so he was thrown into the mast and plummeted down to the deck. He had to have a few broken ribs, he thought as he tried to pick himself up off the ground. But it wasn't long after that when the storm died down and simply began to be soft sheets of rain.

Castiel ripped away the ropes with his good hand, pulling against them until he finally came loose. He held his arm against his side before he ran over to Dean's side, helping him to his feet. "Get everyone with injuries to the galley," he commanded, forgetting for a moment that Dean was the captain here, "I'll be there with my supplies in a moment." He left without another word, still holding his arm to his side to prevent it from getting any more damage.

Dean was unsteady on his feet and only really had the capacity to repeat Castiel's orders to the crew. He sprinted to the captain's quarters and told Sam to help the wounded down to the galley before running in. Anna was crying, but she was still secure in the seat and was okay. 

"It's okay," he said, trying not to look wounded as he removed her from the chair. "Everyone is okay but I need to take Garth downstairs, okay? I need you to stay here. Get in bed. It's over now."

She nodded and curled up in bed as Dean hoisted Garth over his good side and dragged him down stairs. 

Castiel grabbed his large medical bag with his good arm before rushing down to the galley. He knew that Dean had suffered more than a few injuries so he didn't look for him immediately. He caught sight of Sam who looked okay for the most part. 

"Sam!" he called, gesturing him over, "Can you pop my shoulder back in or do you need me to talk you through it?"

"I can do it," Sam said with a nod, "On three okay?" Castiel gave him a nod and took a deep breath. "One," without waiting Sam slammed his shoulder back into his socket. Castiel's jaw dropped a surprised yell slipping out. 

"Thanks," he said through gritted teeth. It would still be painful for a while, but he couldn't worry about that. He set to work, seeing to the crew's injuries. He worked silently and quickly, patching up cuts, icing bruises, and anything else he could do to help. Finally, each crewmember was as fixed as Castiel could make them. "Your turn Dean," he called with a small smile, ignoring the ache in his shoulder. He knew that Dean never would've sat still without the rest of the crew being taken care of. "Tell me where it hurts."

"I'm fine," Dean lied, waving his hand dismissively, not exactly in the friendly mood. "If you don't have anything else to do go see to Anna, she was pretty badly shaken. Other than that, do your job and keep the crew comfortable." With that Dean bounded back up the stairs to help what was left of the crew keep the rigging together. 

"Dean!" Castiel called, letting out an exasperated sigh when he was gone. He would have to catch him later. Dean wasn't getting away without treatment. The doctor in him wouldn't allow that. He went back to the people he had done initial treatment over to distribute painkillers. He made sure not to overload anyone and sent them on their way as soon as he checked over what he had done to make sure he didn't skip anything. As soon as he was finished, he made his way to Dean's quarters to check on Anna. She bolted out of bed as soon as he walked in the room and jumped on him. 

"Castiel! I was so worried and scared," she sobbed, gripping him tightly. He said nothing about the pain that shot down his arm as she did so.

"Hey, it's okay," he murmured, holding her as tightly as he could, "Everything's okay now." They held each other for a long while, Castiel slowly moving so he could sit down on the bed. He held her until she fell asleep again, laying her down gently. He picked up his bag and placed it on Dean's desk, sitting in the chair to wait until he came in so that Castiel could treat him. He would wait all night if he had to.

It was a few hours of getting back on track and Sam getting them back on course before Dean, drenched to the bone and in a severe amount of pain, made his way back to his quarters, forgetting about the sleeping girl that would be in his bed. "Son of a bitch," he cursed softly as he pulled himself out of his shirt, revealing the red/purple/black bruise that was spread across the left side of his ribs. He moved to the full-length mirror by the lantern and let his shirt fall to the wayside as he tried to lift his left arm, confirming that his ribs were indeed broken. 

"You should've let me treat you earlier," Castiel said softly as he got up from his spot. He hadn't realized that Dean wouldn't be able to see him. He picked up his bag and moved towards the door, giving Dean a nod of his head in the direction of the hall. "You're coming with me and getting treated. End of story. You can stay in either mine or Anna's bed tonight."

"I wouldn't need treatment if you hadn't disobeyed a direct order," Dean sneered, making no movement to follow him. Castiel's presence reminded him that Anna was in his bed so he lowered his voice. "I'll be fine," he said, fishing out a fresh shirt and pulling it on over his shoulders. 

"I'm a doctor, you ass," Castiel growled lowly, "A captain may know what's best for his crew and his ship, but I know what's best for the human body and so help me if you don't come get treated, I will shoot you so full of morphine you won't know your fingers from your toes."

Dean turned around on his heels, a cold severity coming over his features. "You listen to me, doctor," he began. "I may have vowed to protect your sister but I do not owe you anything and you do not get to give me orders. You almost got yourself killed and almost forced me to tell your sister to tell you that you went overboard. So excuse me if that last person I'm going to take orders from is the reason I'm in this position in the first place." He exhaled through his nose. "I have work to do," He said, pushing past Castiel to get back out onto the deck. He was pissed, and in no mood to sit still while the good doctor buzzed about him when there was work to be done. And then to make demands of him? Dean Winchester was in no mood for Doctor Novak. 

If Castiel were a child, he would have thrown down his things and stamped his foot. That man was infuriating like no one else Castiel had ever met. He stalked back to his room angrily to take inventory of the supplies he had left, fuming the entire time. If the captain didn't want his input, then he wouldn't get it. He knew it was immature of him, and that Dean most likely wouldn't care, but Castiel would not speak with the captain again until some kind of compromise was reached. He treated his own wounds carefully, trying to use his supplies sparingly. Afterwards, he locked his door. Anna would know to use their special knock if the door was locked. He dropped into bed, still angry, but tired nonetheless.

"You should sleep," Sam said, clapping Dean on the back and making him wince. 

"There's a seven year old in my bed."

"Uh.. you can sleep in my room?"

"I'd sooner die," Dean teased. "You've got this for a few hours? Wake me up when the morning crew comes up."

"Aye aye."

Dean swatted Sam's back and finally headed back into his quarters. He lifted Anna in his arms, figuring he really didn't much care about hardly knowing her. She trusted him, and he saved her brother's life. Good enough for him. He laid down and nestled her against his unwounded side and, to his surprise, she curled right up against his side and cuddled into him. Dean laughed and wrapped his arm around her before he quickly fell asleep. 

\---

Castiel didn't know how long he slept for, but it didn't change things much for him. He didn't leave when he woke up anyway. He took his shirt off and checked his shoulder in the mirror before securing an ice pack in place with medical tape. Afterwards, he chose a book from his case and settled down, content to wait until someone needed him. After all, he wouldn't want to get in the way of anybody.

Anna tried to bound into their room to see Castiel, the sun was shining now after all and she was in much higher spirits. When the door didn't open she tried their special knock. 

"The Captain is sleeping," Anna said, a blush in her cheeks as she made her way into the room. "He was very tired and sleeping next to me when I woke up." She laughed and kicked her feet. "He's very kind."

Castiel scowled to himself before looking up and smiling at Anna. "I'm glad he comforted you," he said in response as he got up to shut the door again. At least it wasn't a lie. He was more than overjoyed that Anna was okay and that she was happy, he just didn't share her sentiments. Dean was courageous and brave and trustworthy, but he was also a stubborn asshole. 

She crinkled her nose at him. "What's wrong? I can always tell when you're grumpy."

"Nothing. I just hurt my shoulder is all," Castiel said with a tired smile. Also true. 

Anna narrowed her eyes. "How did you hurt your shoulder? The captain told you to stay in the room." 

"Yes, well, I went to help anyway," Castiel said with a sigh, ripping the ice pack off his shoulder before sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed, "I wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing when there was something I could do to help."

Anna kicked her feet. "Well as long as everyone's okay," she said sweetly, bobbing her head. "Though hurting your shoulder because you got hurt doing something you shouldn't be doing is hardly a reason to be grumpy. Remember when I sprained my ankle because I went down that hill you told me not to go down? Then you told me I brought it on myself?"

"I remember," Castiel said fondly, "And then you were cross with me for a week because I hadn't shown enough sympathy. It's more or less a similar situation, just some of the details are different."

Anna scoffed much like Castiel did, more or less trying to imitate him. "I'm a child, you ass," she said. "You have to act like an adult. I don't." She laughed and kissed Castiel's nose. "I'm going to go play with Sam if you're going to sit in here and be boring.”

"Watch that language!" Castiel called after her as she skipped down the hall, "And be careful!" He sighed. Anna, of course, was right, but he didn't want to act like an adult. Yes, he'd disobeyed a direct order. Yes, he shouldn't have been on the desk last night. Yes, he'd almost died and forced Dean to tell Anna what had happened. He'd also helped keep the deck safe during the storm. He'd treated everyone on the ship that had been injured. He'd apologized. Castiel refused to do that more than once. If Dean didn't accept his apology, then that would be that. 

\---

"Jesus Christ," Sam said, coming in as Dean was changing. "Look at your ribs!" 

"I know," Dean said. "A product of the doctor's little stunt on the deck." 

"Lord, did you get that checked out?" 

"It's fine. It's just bruising."

"Dean, you can hardly move your left arm!"

"Yeah well, you can't cast my ribs. It'll be fine." 

"How are you supposed to get anything done when you're in that much pain?"

"It doesn't hurt that much," He said, pulling his shirt on. "Listen, Mother Hen, we have more important shit to do than worry about my chest. You're relieved. Go get some sleep I got this."

Dean spent a few hours on deck, letting Anna play in his room or sending her down to help Bobby when she got bored. He didn't want her on deck, didn't want the crew seeing he favored her. It wasn't until dinnertime that he finally made his way down to the galley to check on the crew and grab something to eat. 

\---

Castiel stayed in his room all day, straight through dinner. About twenty times he thought about leaving and apologizing to Dean again, but twenty times he convinced himself to stay put. He wasn't going to go crawling for forgiveness. He'd apologized once already. If Dean was too angry to accept his apology, then Castiel would respect what he wanted and allow him to run himself into the ground. Just when it had seemed like he had been getting somewhere. Castiel lounged on his bed, stomach down, icing his shoulder in intervals as he read. He'd locked the door again, like a child. However, no matter how far back he shoved it, Castiel couldn't help but worry about Dean and his ribs.

\---

Dean sat and ate with Anna and Bobby. 

"Where's that brother of yours?"

"Sleeping," Dean said. 

"Not you, idjit. The girl."

"Oh, he's grumpy," Anna said. "He hurt his shoulder and now he's grumpy."

"Well he shouldn't have been on deck," Dean said quickly. 

"Castiel can't not help, Captain," she said with a sigh. "He's like you. He can't just sit around while everyone else is being useful."

"And what if someone dies because of it?"

"Did someone?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"Well, no..."

"Then what does it matter?"

Dean clicked his tongue in his mouth. "You're very smart, miss Anna."

"Obviously."

Dean laughed and got up to head for Castiel's room. Anna caught up. "If you're going to go to our room we have a special knock."

She showed him on the side of the wall and Dean nodded. "Got it."

He made his way down another level to their room and when the door was locked he used the special knock, moving his foot in between the door and the doorframe the moment it was opened to ensure it didn't get slammed in his face. 

Slamming the door did cross Castiel's mind, but he wasn't so immature that he couldn't interact with the man. "Did you need something, captain?" he asked, no malice or coldness to his tone, simply a neutral question. Castiel slid the ice off his shoulder and tossed it into the cooler behind him, opening the door completely so that he could converse with Dean properly.

"What I said to you earlier was rude," he said, inclining his head a little. "I'm sorry. I don't much like being fussed over or being given orders, doctor or no doctor. You should really eat. You'll need to keep your strength up."

"Thank you," Castiel said with a small tilt of his head, "I apologize again for being where I shouldn't have been." His eyes flickered down to Dean's torso despite the fact that he couldn't actually see anything, the doctor in him demanding that he treat the injury he knew was there. However, he didn't want to push Dean, as much as it murdered him inside to let him walk around with ribs that were most likely broken.

"You almost died," he said softly. "I don't take things like that lightly. My adrenaline was pumping and I said something I shouldn't have and it's alright just... I'll thank you to listen to me in the future. Contrary to Uriel's opinion, I know what I'm doing up here," he said with a small smile. "Are you alright? How's that shoulder?"

"Fine," Castiel answered, biting down his tongue on the rest of his thought on how it was okay because it had been treated, choosing instead to say something else, "You're brother did a very good job of putting it back in correctly." He almost had full mobility of his arm now. He just couldn't reach backwards just yet. Unable to stop himself, he looked at Dean's chest again before glancing up to his face. "How're your ribs? Still broken, I'm assuming."

Dean laughed a little. "Sam should be good at that, he's had to do it to me plenty of times. And my ribs are fine. Just a little sore, that's all."

Castiel pressed his lips together, keeping everything he wanted to say inside. Like how there was no way Dean's ribs were 'just a little sore' after a fall like that or how he probably couldn't even raise his left arm or how if he would just sit still for ten minutes, he would feel a lot better. Castiel didn't say any of this. Instead he sighed, making his displeasure known but easily ignored as he turned around to find a shirt.

Dean groaned. "If I let you take a look at my ribs will you drop the disgruntled doctor routine and we can all just move passed this?"

"Absolutely," Castiel said instantly, nodding Dean inside as he pulled on a shirt and grabbed his medical bag, "Shirt off and lay down. I need to check for breaks and fractures."

Dean groaned rather like a disgruntled child and pulled his shirt off and winced as he laid down on the bigger of the two beds so his left side was facing the edge. "Can we make this fast?"

"If you don't complain, we can make this very fast," Castiel answered, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. He slipped into 'doctor mode' as Anna liked to call it, effortlessly feeling along the ribs for irregularities. "Two partial breaks," he announced, "You're lucky they haven't begun healing yet, or you would be in line for much larger problems than painful bruising." Castiel snapped open his case and pulled out a syringe. "3 milligrams of morphine before I set the bones," he said, narrating what he was doing out of habit for patients that preferred to know, "And no, not enough to make you confuse your extremities." He injected the painkiller into Dean's system, spending the five minutes necessary for it to full kick in applying a minor pain killing salve to the bruises. He pressed lightly, checking Dean's face for any sign of discomfort before setting both of the ribs in one go. "Now, sit up slowly so I can wrap it, and then you'll be good to go."

"Really? Do we need the wrapping and the...ugh..." He lifted his arm as best he could to allow Castiel to wrap his chest. "Has anyone told you that you're incredibly stubborn?"

"Are you really telling me that?" Castiel said with a laugh, "And yes, Anna has many times." He leaned in close, forehead brushing against Dean's torso as he ripped the bandage with his teeth. Highly unsanitary yes, but he'd lost his medical scissors at some point in the confusion after the storm. He sealed the edge of the bandage and packed his things back up.

"I'm starting to think that you only fussed over my ribs so that you could touch my chest, doctor," Dean teased as he slunk back into his shirt, refusing to admit how much better he felt. 

"Oh yes, my one and only desire is to brush against your torso," Castiel deadpanned, ignoring both the fact that he wouldn't really mind having a chest like that in his life and that his face turned pink at the thought.

Dean smiled as he stood, looking down into Castiel's face flirtatiously. "Your sarcasm says no but that blush in your cheeks says otherwise," he teased before turning to head out of the room. "Feed yourself. Anna is worried," he lied as he left and bounded back up to the deck. 

Castiel's mouth gaped as he watched Dean leave the room, his face turning an even darker shade of pink. He was definitely still infuriating, just now it was in a different way. Castiel ran a hand over his face, shaking his head before he made his way to the galley for dinner.

\---

Dean groaned as he worked, knowing damn well his ribs weren't going to heal if he kept working but not really having a choice. Sam woke up in time for the grave shift so Dean felt comfortable letting him have the ship so Dean could get a full night of sleep. Anna was playing in his room again when he walked in. "Did you bring anything of your own to play with?" Dean teased.

"Your toys are so much cooler! How am I going to learn to be a captain if I don't play with Captain's toys!" 

Dean laughed. "Touché," He said with a sigh. "Shouldn't you be in bed? Your brother will wake up and freak out if he doesn't know where you are." 

She shrugged. "He knows I like it better in your room then ours. It's so cold and grey. You have all these pictures and decorations and weapons and toys."

"Nothing I own would I really consider a toy," he said with a laugh. 

"Who's this?" she asked, showing him a framed picture that he could have sworn had been in his desk. 

He exhaled. and sat on his bed as she trotted over to him, showing him the picture. "That's me, my brother, and out mother," he said, lifting her into his lap. 

"She's very pretty." 

"Yes. She is." he said. 

"Will I get to meet her?"

"Uh, no," he said. "She died a few years after this picture was taken."

"Oh, no," she said, already tearing up. 

"It's okay, Spitfire," he said with a small laugh. "Don't cry."

"Is she in a better place?"

"I like to think so." Then the silence grew awkward and Dean sighed. "But now I need to sleep."

"Me too!" She said, crawling up into his bed. 

"I... you..." he exhaled. "Okay then, I guess this is a thing now." He shut off the lantern in his room before dropping into bed. Once again Anna curled right up into his side and Dean couldn't help but laugh. He really hoped she didn't get used to this, but he was much too tired to fight the stubborn little thing on it.

\---

Castiel ate dinner with Bobby after having been informed that Anna had already run off after finishing her meal. They had a rather sporting debate about more than one subject the scientific community was currently fighting over and Castiel was not ashamed to admit that Bobby had stumped him more than once. If that man found his way into a place of power, he would have things fixed in under a week, Castiel would swear on it. Soon though, Bobby had to get back into the kitchen to make breakfast for those who were just getting up for the night shift on the main deck, so Castiel removed himself. He went back to their room expecting Anna to be in bed, only to find that she wasn't there. The sheets on her bed hadn't even been touched. Castiel quickly made his way to Dean's room and swung open the door. 

"Dean, have you seen-" Castiel stopped himself. The two of them were fast asleep, Anna snuggled into Dean's body. He would have to tell her that it couldn't become a habit, but for now he let her be. He walked over to them quietly, tiptoeing around the bed until he could place a soft kiss on Anna's head without disturbing Dean. He looked down at the other man for a moment, unsure of the feeling that was fluttering around in his stomach, but choosing to ignore it all the same. He quietly slipped out of the room, going back to his own so that he could get himself to bed as well.

\---

When Dean woke up Anna was tangled in his arms and he groaned awake laughing a little. Definitely the youngest woman he'd woken up with. He laughed and tried to calm her wild hair before slowly raising himself out of bed and turning in for a shower and changing his clothes, getting right back into the rigging once he relieved Sam of his duty and he'd turned in. He sat atop the mast a little, watching the sunrise before he got back to work. He was growing rather attached to Anna. That was bad. Maybe not bad, but definitely something that wouldn't make their leaving pleasant. Perhaps he should have gone around the storm. 

He sighed as he worked, laughing to himself as he caught the doctor blushing over the thought of touching his chest. He hadn't pegged the doctor as one who liked men. But he wasn't about to complain. The doctor was far from ugly, actually rather handsome with his penetrating blue eyes and wild raven hair. Dean shook his head out. Not what he was supposed to be thinking about. 

\---

Castiel slept quite late again. He was unused to having such an uneven sleeping schedule. He would much rather get it figured out so that he could wake at a more reasonable time. He felt bad for forcing someone to watch over Anna while he slept. Today, Castiel headed straight to Dean's quarters to see if Anna was there, rather than bumbling around the deck. He found her playing with the captain's things.

"You know, you do have things of your own," he said with a smile.

"But Captain Dean's things are so much better," Anna said with a pout.

"Yes, well, don't make yourself a nuisance," Castiel warned as he sat down beside her to do her hair as she played. He wasn't as focused as she would've liked though, as he kept thinking about Dean and the night before, a light flush covering his cheeks when he did. Nothing had even happened and he was blushing like a virgin, which Castiel wasn't. He had no idea what was wrong with him.

\---

Dean came into his room, wrapping his palm in cloth as Sam was saying something about fuel. Dean stopped short when he saw the Novak's and put his bloodied hand behind his back. "You two do have your own room, you know," he said, only half teasing.

"You know if we land, we will have to waste a day," Sam said. 

"We don't have a choice," Dean said sternly, going to the maps on the table. "We are landing in Australia to refuel. We're not even sure this island exists, Sam. If we're going to be sailing around the ocean looking for it, I want to make sure we have enough fuel to at least get to the next port when we're done." 

"Should we give everyone leave for the day then? I mean once we land tomorrow morning?" 

"Yes. Give everyone twenty-four hours. That includes you."

"And I assume you'll stay on the ship," 

"Obviously." 

"We're going to get to see Australia?" Anna asked excitedly, popping up from her spot on the floor. She'd never been farther than a few hours drive away from home. 

"Apparently," Castiel said with a smile laugh. He'd seen Dean's hand, but he knew he was lucky to get him to stay still for his ribs to get treated. 

"Castiel, let's go watch the landing!" she said happily, dashing out of the room. Castiel stood to follow her, slipping his hand into his pocket and leaving his emergency bandages on Dean's desk in full view. He wouldn't force him, but he wasn't going to let him get away with nothing. 

"I'm sorry about constantly being here," he said as he left with a small smile, trying to pretend that his cheeks didn't turn light pink when he looked at Dean, "I'll try and keep her in our own room more frequently."

"We aren't landing until tomorrow morning," Dean called after Anna as she sprinted out of the room. 

Sam laughed. "I'll get her," he said. "I have to talk to the crew anyway."

"Yeah, thanks," he said with a laugh. "It's alright Doc," Dean said, removing the oily rag from his hand and starting to wrap it in Castiel's bandages. "I don't mind you two being in here it's easier to keep an eye on you." 

"I just wish there were more things to engage her in," Castiel said with a sigh, "Perhaps I'll pick up a few things for her to do when we land." He waited until Dean finished with the bandages to slide them back into his pocket, wishing he could've cleaned the wound. "And I know Eden exists. I understand your precaution, but it exists," he said, voice a little quieter, "It has to."

"I'm sure it does, Doc," He said, flexing and unflexing his hand. "But your maps can't be precise. Not with an island no one has ever seen before. So no matter if it exists or doesn't, we're going to be doing a lot of flying around looking for it." He leaned to sit on his desk. "Think of it this way: If we go straight over Australia, and continue to look for the island without finding it right away, we'll have to go back to Australia to refuel. Now the men are restless and getting pissy because we're on a 'wild goose chase' or whatever. Breeds malcontent and I don't like those odds." He tilted his head. "On the other hand, we stop, fuel up nice and early, not only does it give us more time to find Eden, the crew gets a day off and their batteries recharged before then." He shrugged. "We'll find Eden, doc. Mark my words." 

Castiel gave Dean a grateful nod, unsure if that was his cue to leave or not. However, he couldn't let himself leave just yet. "How much better do your ribs feel?" he asked with a playful smile, knowing for a fact that they had to feel at least three times better already.

Dean smiled and stood up from his desk. "Better," he said with a smile. "How's your shoulder? Because I'm sure it wouldn't hurt that bad if I hadn't jumped off the side of an airship to save your life." He turned and headed back to the map table. "You're not the only one who can gloat," he teased before spreading his hands back over the map.

Castiel blushed, smiling nonetheless as he refrained from sticking out his tongue. "So then we're even for now," he said, head tilted, "Until one of us screws up again and the other has to save them." He huffed a laugh, shaking his head a little before moving towards the door. "I'll leave you to your work," he said with a nod.

"Hey Doc," he called after him, looking up from his maps as Castiel tried to make his way out of the room. He waited till Castiel turned around before he continued. "Thanks," he added. "For taking care of my ribs." 

"Though you didn't make it easy," Castiel teased lightly before becoming a little more serious, "It's my job. There's really no need to thank me." He stood there, hesitating in the doorway, suddenly realizing that he never actually thanked Dean for what he'd done that night. "You're the one who deserves the gratitude," he said finally, looking up to meet Dean's eyes, "I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving my life and Anna's." Castiel didn't even want to think about what his death would have done to her.

Dean waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, I told you I would take care of you two and I meant it, that's all." He clicked his tongue in his mouth before raising his eyes to Cas again. "When was it that you developed the deep seeded desire to touch my chest, though?" He teased, one playful eyebrow arched. "Was it when you were hanging around my neck, or when we hit the deck with you on top of me?" He snapped his fingers. "I know, when I showed you my tattoo." 

Castiel's face burned red and when he realized that he was blushing, he blushed even more. He was a doctor! He had no reason to feel embarrassed about anything to do with the human body. "I could say the same to you," he shot back, "Your hands seemed to be roaming a bit unnecessarily." This wasn't really true, but he wasn't about to let Dean get away with teasing him with giving a little grief in return.

"Then why aren't I the one blushing?" he teased, coming out from around the table, tucking the bottoms of his jacket behind him so he could put his hands in his pockets. "Look at you, red as a beet just thinking about it," he clicked his tongue in his mouth. "Gotta say, I didn't peg you for the type, Doc."

If asked, Castiel would deny that he was pouting, but anyone else would say that he was. "I have over active capillaries," Castiel lied. He held eye contact with Dean, not wanting to make it worse by looking away like a shy little girl. "And who's to say what type I am?"

"Just..." He shrugged as he closed the distance. "A curious nobody," he said with a small smile. "A curious nobody, who adores your little sister and would sooner jump off a ship then let you die." He clicked his tongue again, grinning as he ducked past Castiel to go back out on deck. 

Infuriating. That man was and forever will be infuriating. He hated being teased. Castiel let out a breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding. He stayed in Dean's quarters, waiting for the heat in his face to subside before making his way out to the main deck to find Anna. 

\---

Sam slept through the day and the weather was so steady as they made their way into Sydney, there was almost nothing to worry about. The crew was adjusting and Dean didn't have to watch as carefully as they settled into a rhythm. When he went to his quarters, thinking about turning in for the night since Sam had woken up. 

"You really shouldn't make a habit of being in here," Dean said softly, seeing Anna going through his books. 

"But there's so much to learn!" She said, holding a book in each hand. 

"Can you even read those?" 

She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it. "Well, no, not all of it but there's pictures." 

Dean laughed, grinning as he made his way back to his bed. "What have we got here," He said, taking the books out of her hand as he slid his jacket off his shoulders. "The Old Man and The Sea and..." He looked at the other book. "MY dad's journal. What could you possibly hope to learn from these?" 

"Well one is about the sea, right? And the other is pretty."

Dean turned the old beat up leather journal in his hand. "Not the word I'd use to describe it." 

"What's in it?"

Dean sighed as he opened it up. "Uhhh just... stuff my dad wrote down back when he was captain." Anna crawled into his lap and Dean laughed, lifting his arms to make room for her before setting the journal down in front of her. "This is all the stuff my dad learned while flying the Impala. All the people he met, and problems he faced."

"Wow," she breathed. 

\---

It was getting late when Castiel lost track of Anna again. He sighed, making his way to Dean's room, expecting to find her there. He knocked first before opening the door, unable to stop the fond smile when he saw Anna sitting in Dean's lap. 

"Anna," he chastised lightly, "You have a perfectly good bed in our room. You can't bother the captain every night."

"But sleeping with Dean is nice," Anna said with a shrug, "Maybe you'd be less grumpy if you tried it." Castiel sputtered, his face turning red. 

"Anna, please just come back to our room," Castiel pleaded, unable to look at Dean.

"My bed isn't big enough for all three of us," Dean said with a smile, pretending to keep his attention on the book. "She's alright, Doc. She's not bothering me."

"You just want me to leave so you can sleep with Captain." 

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Now there's an idea," he teased, looking over Anna's head. "But I don't think your brother would like to let you sleep alone."

"Well, then I'd rather sleep in here," she said with a confident nod. "Captain doesn't mind. And it's so cold and grey. There's so much more life in this room." 

"She was going through my dad's journal," Dean added by way of clarifying. "Your little sister has odd taste in bed time stories." 

"His dad used to be captain!" 

"Well then, I hope you two have fun reading about his adventures," Castiel said with an honest smile, his face still a bit pink. He walked further into the room, leaning down to kiss Anna goodnight. Far be it from him to deny her what makes her happy. All he was worried about was her becoming a burden on the captain, but as long as Dean had no problem with it then Castiel wouldn't force her back into their room.

"You're not going to kiss the captain goodnight?" Anna asked, looking far more concerned than she should. 

"Yeah, doc, I don't get a goodnight kiss?" He teased, one eyebrow cocked over her head where she couldn't see the look he was giving Cas. He let a dramatic sigh. "I suppose I am too old for goodnight kisses," he said with a small laugh, nudging Anna in his lap. 

Castiel took Dean's raised eyebrow as a dare. A challenge. Not to mention that Anna was staring at him, her little face wrinkled in concern. At least, that's what Castiel tried to tell himself was the reason. He walked back the two steps he had taken away from the pair, pretending that he couldn't feel the heat creeping up his neck. Castiel held Dean's face with one hand before leaning down and placing a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight captain," he said as he stood, as though nothing had happened, "I'll see you both in the morning." With one last smile at Anna, Castiel left the room to get some sleep himself. 

Dean's expression dropped visibly as he looked up at Cas and his eyes hung on him as he left the room. The doctor caught him off guard, in more ways than just because of his moment of brashness. He stared at the door long after Castiel had shut it behind him. 

"Are you going to keep reading?"

"What? Oh, right. Yes. Last page. Then we sleep."

"Okay." 

\---

Castiel managed to make it all the way back to his room without slapping himself, but once he got there he proceeded to bang his head against the doorframe. Two steps forward and twenty steps back. Apparently that's what Castiel was doing. He hadn't really stuck around to see Dean's reaction but he was willing to bet that the captain would be distant tomorrow. Castiel sighed, stripping down and getting into bed. Idiocy or not he still needed sleep.

Anna sprinted down to their room to wake Castiel, knowing he was going to sleep right through the landing if she didn't. Dean was on deck, captain's jacket on, but unbuttoned as he worked. The wind was rather fierce as we climbed up into the rigging to help with the sails, his coat whipped behind him in the wind as he tried to tie everything off. He laughed as he and Benny gave each other jibes. He was having fun, that wasn't something he'd expected. 

Anna was so eager to get out onto the deck for the landing, she hadn't even allowed Castiel to finish dressing properly. She dragged him down the hall as he barely managed to fasten to his pants closed before they were on the deck, his shirt in his hand. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head, feeling a little self conscious about so many people at once seeing his tattoo. Castiel let Anna pull him to the bow of the ship, carefully avoiding crewmen as he tried to flatten his hair with one hand.

Dean was still shouting as he climbed down the mast, landing with a hard 'thud' as his boots hit the deck behind Castiel. 

"Good morning, Doc," he said with a grin, tilting his head as he observed him. "I love what you've done with your hair," he teased, hands behind his back and rocking up on his toes. 

Castiel tried to get the air back into his lungs, Dean landing behind him having scared it away. The skin over his cheekbones turned light pink as he tried again to flatten his hair down. 

"Anna was very eager to see the landing," Castiel said as way of explanation. He wasn't going to lie, he was surprised that Dean was speaking with him. Perhaps he'd seen it as Castiel trying to appease Anna, and if it meant that they were still okay then Castiel would take it.

"How did you sleep?" he asked going to stand shoulder to shoulder with Castiel as they looked over the bow. "I slept like a stone," he said. "Perhaps I have you to thank for that," he said, turning just enough to look at his face before returning to looking out at the country beneath them bustling. 

Castiel had no control over the small smile that settled on his lips as he glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eyes. 

"I had a bit of a headache before I went to bed, but it's gone now," he said with a small laugh, remembering why his head had hurt in the first place, "And yes, I've heard Anna has that effect on people."

Dean turned to get back to work, stopping to lean into Castiel's ear. "You know very well what I was talking about," he said in a low tone before stepping away and jumping back up to climb the mast, shouting orders at Sam at the helm. 

Castiel tried his hardest to pretend that a subtle shiver hadn't run down his spine at the sound of Dean's voice and that his stomach hadn't begun performing acrobatics. Instead he went over and picked Anna up and put her on his shoulders so that she could see better.

It was a perfectly smooth landing, the dock was bustling with people and loud noises, the foghorns of all clears and all hands alarms rang around them. The wind was still brisk, and the dock was alive and busy and quite unlike the dock in Canada where they'd picked up the crew. Dean dismissed the crew for the day, many off them whooping and cheering before pouring off of the boat. Dean laughed and watched them go before sighing and heading back to his quarters. Captains don't get a night off. He could get a lot of work done on an empty ship. 

"You're not gonna come out at all?" Sam asked as Dean passed him. 

"Nah. I've seen Australia before. I want to make sure everything is in perfect shape from that storm. Can't be-"

"Too careful, yeah, yeah." Sam clapped Dean on the back. "I'll bring you back dinner or something."

"Have fun, Sammy."

\---

Castiel caught Dean heading back to his room once the ship had pulled in and before he got the chance to say anything about it, Anna was dragging him onto the dock. 

"Come on!" she said eagerly, "We've got to see everything!" 

"We will," Castiel promised with a laugh as he was tugged along. He allowed Anna to direct most of the day, only correcting her when there was something they were completely unable to do. They enjoyed lunch at a generic restaurant, but chose somewhere a little more special for dinner. Afterwards, they decided to do some shopping and get some dessert before heading back to the ship. Castiel made sure to pick up some puzzles and new books for Anna to use, even a board game. He figured they would get used when she got desperate. At the very least, it might keep her brain from rotting away. 

"Castiel!" Anna called from further back in the store, "Come look at this!" He followed her voice to find her in the glassware section, staring wide-eyed at the sculptures. It took him a moment to see which one she was focusing on, but once he found it he wondered why he hadn't noticed earlier. It was a crystal statue of a guardian angel, her arms wrapped around a ship that looked rather like the Impala if Castiel was being honest.

"It's beautiful," he said truthfully, crouching down to look at it with her. 

"Can we get it for the Captain?" Anna asked, "As a gift for being so nice."

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Castiel said, giving her a quick kiss on the head before calling a salesperson over for help. They made their way back to the ship after that, Anna chattering the whole time about how she couldn't wait to give Dean his gift and show him and Sam her new puzzles. Castiel simply smiled, holding her hand as they walked back.

\---

Sam made good on his promise and brought Dean dinner, and the two of them ate together before Sam headed back out into town to keep Ash from getting too drunk. 

Dean had already fixed up the engine nice and perfect. He was covered in oil and grease marks by the time evening settled on the ship but there was a certain amount of peace with an empty ship that Dean didn't get very often. Able to work without distraction. He'd completely destroyed his shirt with oil by the time he climbed up into the rigging. He took it off, deciding it would serve him better to wipe the sweat and oil from his face. He climbed to the top of the mast and did what he always did when he was alone, sat rather like a bird on the balls of his feet on the topsail and looked out into the lights of the city, wondering what everyone was doing. 

\---

Anna slowly got more and more tired as they continued to walk, having had an exhausting day. Finally, Castiel shifted all of their bags to one hand and picked her up with his other arm. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder.

"Promise you won't give it to him without me," she mumbled sleepily. 

"I promise," Castiel chuckled. She fell asleep with no further hesitation and Castiel spent the rest of the walk in silence until he finally made it to the dock. It took him a little longer than he was willing to admit to find the Impala again, but eventually he made his way back onto the ship, wondering what Dean had been up to all day.

\---

"Jesus, did you buy all of Australia?" Dean called down from the mast, quickly making his way back down to the deck like Tarzan, landing his bare feet on the cold metal hull forgetting he was only wearing pants. "Here, let me help you." He didn't want to get Anna dirty so he tried to take some of the bags for him. "Lord, what is all of this?"

"Mostly puzzles and books and things for Anna," Castiel said with a sheepish grin, "This was her first time being anywhere other than home, and I had a hard time saying no." He adjusted his hold on Anna to support her better before letting his eyes skim over Dean's chest. It was easy for anyone who knew him to tell that those were his doctor eyes as he looked over the bruises that were well on their way to healing and the flat plane where the ribs had previously been sticking out slightly. It was healing well. "She also chose a present for you, but I promised not to give it to you without her."

Dean laughed as he fumbled the bags in his hands. "She's too much," he said, turning to lead Castiel back down to put the stuff in their room. "I'm surprised you didn't decide to stay in town like everyone else."

"She had wanted to come back and give you your gift," Castiel said with a soft laugh, "I don't think she planned on falling asleep. At least now you get your room to yourself for a night."

Dean was caught unawares by the company, so his teasing facade had more than slipped away. He didn't even think about making a joke about Cas sleeping with him. "I have to admit," he said, setting the stuff down. "I don't mind her sleeping in there with me it..." he laughed a little, watching Castiel put her to bed. "She's grown on me... you both have." He cleared his throat and turned on a heel. "I'll let you get to sleep."

"Dean," Castiel said, calling him back. He actually didn't know why he had. He had no reason to want Dean to stay. "Never mind," Castiel said quickly with a small smile and a shake of his head, "Good night." He turned away to beginning getting himself ready to sleep, yanking his shirt off, fully expecting Dean to have continued on his way down the hall. 

Dean turned back to look at him then had intended to turn back to leave but watched the angel wings across his shoulders seemingly spread as he shrugged out of his shirt. He swallowed down a hard breath and turned back around. They were both shirtless. Anna was sleeping. He had to get out of here. "I'll be on deck if you need me," he said quickly before stepping out of the room and bounding back up onto deck.

He forced out a breath and ran his palms down his face. That doctor was dangerous. He didn't even know him. For all he knew Castiel was just playing bait to earn Dean's trust for a mutiny. The Impala was valuable. His family was here. He couldn't risk everything to have a night with the sexy doctor who'd hired him. He needed to work. To get his mind off it. 

\---

Castiel flopped down onto the bed heavily. This was becoming an increasingly inappropriate and dangerous situation. Dean was the captain of the ship he was chartering. Castiel was lucky that he had even been allowed to do so. He had to push down whatever was happening here and ignore it. He couldn't allow anything to get in the way of this expedition, especially not something that would most likely be a fling. Castiel doubted that Dean's lifestyle allowed him many serious relationships. 

\---

Dean concentrated on fixing up the ship, as best he could, though he was distracted. Really distracted. Too distracted. He shook his head and decided he wasn't going to get any work done, so he went to his quarters, washing his face in cold water, washing his neck and shoulders and chest free of oil before depositing himself in bed. He put his hands on his head as he tried to get the doctor, and to a different extent his sister, out of his head. Hours melted off the clock and he didn't sleep, tossing and turning and trying to ease the weird energy in his chest. He got so few opportunities to sleep through the night, and this one was going to be wasted on his restlessness.

He chalked it up to not having the oddly comforting weight of Anna beside him. That had to be it. 

\---

As hard as Castiel tried, he could not force himself to sleep. He laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to convince himself that sleep was a good plan and thinking about Dean wasn't. Nothing good could come of their being involved with each other. Well, at least... Castiel thought nothing good could. However, he was currently having a very hard time thinking of any cons. Besides the fact that it would almost definitely have to end when the expedition was complete and that Dean was the captain of the ship and it would be unprofessional, Castiel really couldn't think of much else that was wrong with the thoughts flying through his head. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed and wandered out on to the deck. No one was on the ship but Dean, who was probably asleep by now. Castiel climbed up the shrouds before settling himself on the first boom, staring at the sky.

\---

Dean was awake when he heard someone come up on deck. He figured Cas was asleep and the footsteps were too heavy to be Anna, so Dean got his gun out from his wall safe just to be careful and peeked out from his room. He didn't actually see Cas until he came up on the platform where he could see. "Doc?" He said, exhaling a hard breath and lowering his weapon. "Jesus. I thought you were a pirate." 

He was only a little bit higher than Cas as he was sitting on the boom and Dean was on the helm platform, so he leaned on the railing. "You okay? I thought you'd be asleep."

Castiel let his heart go back to normal before answering. Dean had scared the shit out of him. "I couldn't sleep," he said, pointing out the obvious, "Thinking too much I guess." He shrugged and looked up at Dean for a moment, giving him a half smile before looking back out at the sky.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked, leaning his elbows on the railing, draping the gun over the side. "I know we're not exactly friends or anything but..." he shrugged as if that finished his sentence. 

Castiel just hung his head, rubbing his hands over his face roughly. They weren't friends. There was another con. They barely knew each other. Despite this, Castiel felt a strange bond with Dean. He tried to chalk it up to the man having saved his life. "I'm just worried," he said with a sigh. Truth. He pulled himself a little further up the shrouds so that he was more level with Dean, though this meant he had to hand on more tightly. "I'm worried we're not going to find Eden." Also truth. Just not exactly at the forefront of his mind.

"Come on, Cas," he said, the name rolling of his tongue rather nicely. "Don't you trust me? I told you I'd find it, didn't I?"

A small smile appeared on Castiel's face at the use of the nickname. He liked it. "As much as I trust you, even you cannot find something if it doesn't exist," he pointed out, "What if I really have been chasing fairytales?"

"What's wrong with chasing fairy tails?" He said, tilting his head to the side. "You're trying to change the world, Cas, you can't expect it to be easy, or to get it right every time. But I can tell you who isn't going to find the word of God: the guy sitting at his desk pushing numbers and too busy worrying about making profits to actually get out and do something about it. Chasing dreams is what you're supposed to do. That's the example you're setting for Anna. And if it doesn't work out..." He opened his hands palm up and clapped them together. "You start a new one and to hell with what people think." He sighed through his nose and looked up at the stars. "You're doing something important. That doesn't change just because it doesn't work out."

"You're quite an extraordinary person," Castiel said, looking at Dean with something akin to wonder and disbelief, "I've never met anyone like you."

Dean raised an eyebrow and put he gun down on the railing. "Why do you say that? Never met a poor, handsome, charming ship's captain before?"

"I can't say I have," Castiel answered with a small laugh. He pushed all his weight against the shroud, using the bounce to stretch all the way and grab hold of the railing Dean was leaning against. It took him a moment but he pulled himself over it and stood next to Dean, leaning in a similar fashion. "I've also never met anyone as secretly caring, as brave, and as willing to save a stranger's life while putting yours at risk."

He looked at Cas next to him with a small smile. "You give me too much credit," he said with a soft laugh. "I don't actually care. It's just an act to get your little sister to buy me things," he teased, grinning that boyish smile of his. 

"Then I have to say, you are very talented in the deception of little girls," Castiel teased back, nudging Dean's shoulder a little playfully as he smiled at him, "I, however, am much harder to win over. You may have fooled Anna, but I will remain vigilant."

"Mmm, I'll just have to keep trying," he said with a smile. He stood and leaned one hand on the railing to face Castiel. "Tell me, Doctor, if you give good night kisses to suspicious characters like me, I find myself incredibly curious as to what you do to people you actually like." 

"You're hardly a suspicious character," Castiel chuckled, "And I can't go giving away the mystery. If I tell everyone, then no one will feel the need to try because they'll already know what happens. Not all of us are ship captains who can win over ten people at once by uttering a sentence." 

Dean smiled. "If a sentence wins over ten..." he tilted his head a little, eyes sketching the details of the doctor's face. "What do I have to do if I just want to win over one?"

"You? You wouldn't even have to say a word," Castiel laughed, not quite catching on as he turned to look back out at the sky, "Just look at them with intent in your eyes and I'm sure they'll get the message."

Dean had a choice to make. 

It would be so easy. A finger under his chin, turning his face to look at him, showing him exactly the intent he was talking of. Was it worth it? Could he trust this doctor? Or was he just a fabulous actor? And if he wasn't... what then? Rich society nobles, doctors no less, don't date poor ship captain's. 

"And what about you?" he asked, his tone a little lower. "What does one have to do to earn the approval of handsome noble doctor?"

Now that seemed to click a little better. A small flash of realization crossed Castiel's face. A small smile sat on his lips, but he didn't look at Dean, not sure if he would be able to say it without turning pink if he did. "Well, they would have to be very kind to his younger sister," Castiel began, as though he was speaking of some other doctor he knew, "They should also be a bit witty and stubborn, to give him a challenge. Things get boring if they're easy. They should probably have saved his life as well, when he plummeted over the side of a ship because he didn't think to get a lifeline."

Dean clicked his tongue. "That's... incredibly specific," he said, unable to stop the smile from pulling at his lips. "I'm glad you have such high, albeit specific, standards for yourself." 

"Well, I'm a very specific kind of man," Castiel said with a shrug, sure that Dean could see his smile now with how wide it stretched across his face, "And I think my expectations are perfectly reasonable."

"As do I," he said softly. His fingers itched... tingled. It was just supposed to be flirting. Dean enjoyed making Castiel blush, watching him get frustrated, that was all it was supposed to be. Playful. It was crossing a dangerous line. "Why did you kiss me that night?" he asked before he could stop himself, looking down at Castiel’s face as he looked out into the night. "Was it Anna's pleading or my teasing that pushed you that extra step?" 

"A little of both if I'm being honest," Castiel said, finally turning to look at Dean, "I did think you weren't going to speak to me the next day though. Imagine my surprise when you decided to tease me on my hair."

"Why wouldn't I speak to you?" he asked, laughing a little. "I was teasing you for a goodnight kiss and then... get upset when you give it to me? How does that make any sense?"

"I suppose it doesn't, but people often don't make sense do they?" Castiel said, smiling back at Dean, "Besides, for all I knew it was simply light teasing and you meant for nothing to come out of it."

"Well," he said putting a fingertip under Castiel's chin. "Allow me to prove you wrong." He lowered his face slowly and pressed his lips against Castiel's cheekbone, slowly, lingering as he inhaled his scent before finally pulling away. "Now we're even." 

Castiel hadn't realized that he'd closed his eyes until he had to open them again to look at Dean. He could feel his face going pink like a preteen girl and it made him want to hide. At the same time he couldn't tear himself away from Dean, tracing his face with his eyes, looking at his chin, his lips, his cheeks, his eyebrows, everything.

Dean exhaled before swallowing and lowering his hand from Castiel's face, standing his full height so their faces slowly grew apart. His hands found their way back into his pockets and Dean realized he still hadn't put a shirt on and cleared his throat. He didn't say anything for a while, just looked to gauge Castiel's reaction, looking at the color in his cheeks. That wasn't really something you could fake. But the doctor being attracted to him didn't have to mean any more than just that. 

"That hardly seems like a goodnight kiss that a real man would give," Castiel finally said, giving a small smile, his voice a little quieter than he would like, "I expected better from you. B+."

Dean couldn't stop one of his eyebrows from arching briefly as his lips pulled in a teasing smile. "I would be amiss if I didn't mention that I was a C student," he said. "Considering how infrequently I get to practice, I'd say a B+ is better than I expected."

"You should always strive to get an A," Castiel chastised teasingly, "You've got to live up to your full potential after all."

"And what do you know..." he said, tilting his head and looking down into Castiel's face. "...about my potential?"

"Call it a hunch," Castiel said quietly, taking a step closer to Dean, trying to pretend that his heart wasn't trying to leap out of his chest.

"A hunch," he repeated softly. "I've operated off of less in the past, I suppose," he said, slowly raising a hand to rest Castiel's chin on the back of his knuckles. 

This is bad, Warning. Danger. Abort. 

"I think I'd very much like to give you a proper goodnight kiss, doctor," he said, slowly tracing his knuckles down the front of Castiel's throat and over his Adam's apple.

Castiel swallowed hard, feeling Dean's knuckles pressing lightly against his throat as he did. He knew that his face was flushed and he just prayed that his voice would sound relatively normal when he spoke. "I think I'd very much like to get one, captain," he said, praising whoever was listening that his voice didn't crack or shake.

Dean's eyes flicked down to Castiel's throat when he swallowed, feeling the movement of it before returning his eyes to Castiel's. When his eyes raised back to making eye contact, he knew they held wells of that intent Castiel had mentioned earlier. Dean moved his hand so that he took Castiel by the chin before lowering his face down and pressing their lips together gently, fitting Castiel's top lip between his two perfectly. It was soft, and it was lingering, and he felt himself exhale against Castiel's chin as his eyes closed. He continued to gently trace his lips along the shape of Castiel’s, slowly and with great care, opening just enough that Dean could taste Castiel's breath on his tongue as the moved. 

Castiel's stomach did flips as it filled with flutters, surprising him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had that reaction from just a simple kiss. He could feel the rational part of his brain telling him that this had been a bad idea but Castiel couldn't really convince himself to believe that. He allowed Dean to control the kiss, following his lead. He parted his lips, struggling to not take a step closer as they shared slow, open-mouthed kisses. Had this been a different situation, Castiel would have pushed, but he knew that slower was better for both of them. Well, at least for now.

Dean did not want to break the kiss, something in him spurring to go further, deeper, but he also had another part of himself telling him to run. He pulled away with a slow exhale, opening his eyes slowly to look down into Castiel's face, knowing damn well his face gave him away and revealed that he'd wanted more.

But, goddamn it, he was a professional. He swallowed but made no effort to move away, or to remove his hand from Castiel's chin, his eyes staring down rather hungrily into Castiel's face as he tried to rein in his instincts. 

Castiel opened his eyes belatedly, looking up at Dean. He wanted more. He really wanted more. Instead though, he swallowed, giving Dean a small smile. "A-," he said decisively, "Room for some improvement, but I'm sure you can get there."

"Liar," he whispered so the word hit Castiel's lips. "I can feel your pulse through your throat. Your pupils are dilated. Your face is burning. That is no A- reaction." he nudged Castiel's nose with his own. "Do not lie to a man who reads people for a living."

"How do you know this isn't an A- reaction," Castiel began slowly, voice low, "And that you just haven't worked me to my A+?" He was pushing. He knew he was and he also knew that he shouldn't be, but Castiel had never been all that good at listening to his own advice.

"Is that the case?" he asked seriously, tracing his fingers down Castiel's jaw line. "And do not lie to me. I will not stand to be lied to." He tilted his head and watched Castiel's face color as he ran his fingers back down to his chin. "So tell me, Castiel. Is this was A- looks like?" 

"Full honesty?" Castiel breathed, just barely able to keep his eyes from fluttering shut again, "I may have lied a little. This is probably an A. But trust me when I say, you'll know an A+ when you see it."

Dean's jaw clenched and he slowly pulled his hand away from Castiel's face, exhaling through his nose. "You are treading dangerous water, Doctor," he said through his teeth. 

"I know," Castiel said quietly, looking at Dean as he pulled away. He stood quietly for a moment when he suddenly noticed the sun coming up behind Dean's head. "Good morning captain," he whispered, leaning up to place a barely-there kiss against Dean's cheek before he went back inside, making his way to his room to maybe get an hour of sleep before Anna woke him.

Dean’s gums hurt his was clenching his jaw so hard. He wanted to chase after him, to pin him against the hull of the ship and kiss him senseless, but he didn't. Instead, he watched. Watched him disappear down into the bowels of the ship before shutting himself in his quarters and decidedly not sleeping. 

\---

Castiel walked slowly, part of him hoping that Dean would follow but more of him knowing that he wouldn't. He got into bed and slowly drifted into a fitful sleep, almost as if he knew it wasn't worth it to actually fall asleep. He was right when it felt as though five minutes later, Anna was shaking him awake, begging to go give Dean his present. Castiel dragged himself out of bed. He could almost feel the bags under his eyes. He was definitely going to end up falling asleep somewhere. He yanked on some clothes while Anna sorted through the bags until she found the paper wrapped lump that was the crystal statue. He let her drag him along as she went to Dean's quarters and knocked on the door, calling his name.

\---

Dean didn't bother sleeping, what was the point? When he heard Castiel on his door he couldn't help but grin. He didn't bother to put a shirt on since he'd essentially spent the majority of the night with Castiel without a shirt on so why go through the effort now. "Just couldn't stay away cou-" he stopped short when he opened the door and saw the bright copper curls holding something in her arms. "Miss Anna!" He said, clearing his throat, settling a knowing glance on Castiel over her head. "I was just... getting ready." He turned to allow them to enter and shuffled to put a shirt on. 

Castiel had to press a hand against his mouth to smother the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. As much as he would have loved to come back, just him, he couldn't very well do that with Anna awake. 

"I got you a present yesterday!" Anna said excitedly as she came into the room. Castiel cleared his throat loudly. "Okay, he paid for it, but I picked it out!"

"There we go," Castiel said with a smile. 

"Open it! Open it!" Anna said, jumping up and down as she held the lump out to Dean.

Dean laughed as he buttoned his shirt. "Alright, alright," he said sitting on his bed and taking it from her. "What have we here?" 

He peeled back the layers and his expression dropped a little when he opened it, holding the crystal statue in his palms. He didn't say anything for long moments, holding the thing in his hands, his jaw setting and a weird severity coming over his face. 

"Don't... don't you like it?" Anna asked, obviously concerned. 

That seemed to snap him out of his daze and he looked up into the tiny girl's face. "Of course I like it," he said, clearing his throat and looking back at it. "I love it, I do." He reached out and set it on the corner of his desk, leaning his elbows on his knees as he looked at how it caught the light. "You know when... when I was young - very young - my mother used to tell me that angels were watching over me." He hoped that it was still dark enough in the room to hide how his eyes had grown red and stinging. He reached out and put a hand on the back of Anna's head and pulled her into him, kissing the crown of her head and holding her against his chest. "Thank you, Miss Anna," he said, closing his eyes in the embrace briefly. 

Castiel watched them, a strange feeling coming over him as he did so. Part of him felt left out, as though something important was happening without him. At the same time, Castiel felt as though the three of them had just cemented something unsaid, something that even Castiel honestly didn't know what it was. He waited for Dean and Anna to pull away before he spoke.

"Why don't we go see some of your new books and things?" Castiel suggested.

"Can we bring them in here?" Anna asked.

"As long as the captain doesn't mind," Castiel said which had Anna immediately turning to Dean to give him the most adorable begging face that she could.

Dean laughed a little, clearing his throat as he stood. "Have I ever denied you anything, Miss Anna?" he asked tilting his head to the side. "Perhaps if you like it in here so much you and Castiel should move in here and I'll sleep downstairs," he teased, tousling her hair as she giggled and ran out of the room. Dean caught Castiel on the sleeve to prevent him from leaving. "Thank you," he said before letting his fingers slowly slide from the other man's sleeve. "It uh... it looks just like her." 

"Anna had seemed adamant that it was perfect," Castiel said with a small smile, "I had thought it was because of the ship, but she always notices far more than I give her credit for. I hope it didn't upset you." Though he hadn't really known much of his own mother since she was always sick, he could imagine what it could feel like to be reminded without warning.

He motioned for Castiel to follow him further into the room and fished out the picture of her , Dean, and his brother. "She found this a few days ago while she was... you know... being her." 

"She was beautiful," Castiel said softly, handling the picture with care, "But Sam's hair looks strange that short, though you're rather adorable."

Dean laughed a little, taking the picture back. "Anna almost cried when I told her my mother died, I tried to avoid telling her my father did as well, but I think she figured it out. Smart as a whip, she is. It must be genetic." He laughed and put the picture away and took the crystal statue, putting it up on a shelf where it wouldn't get hurt. "Cas," he said turning back to face him. "About last night..." 

This was it. The shut down. Castiel had pushed too far and now Dean wanted to tell him how it had been a mistake or how they obviously couldn't do it anymore or how it had been a one-time thing. However, the researcher inside him yelled at Castiel for jumping to conclusions. Instead of blurting all this out preemptively, he stayed relatively quiet for a moment, suddenly unable to look at Dean. "Yes?"

He approached Castiel with an exhale, hands behind his back until they were toe to toe. "I uh... I can't. The crew, you understand. I need to maintain appearances and I can't be..." he sighed and turned to walk Castiel toward the door. "How do I say this." 

"It's fine, you don't have to," Castiel forced himself to say, though he couldn't make himself turn around, "I understand." He had no idea why he'd become so quickly attached to Dean. Perhaps this was better. They could cultivate a more normal and appropriate relationship.

Dean shut the door and made his way back into the room. "I don't think you do," he said, putting his hands on Castiel's hips from behind, exhaling against the back of his neck. "I don't think you even begin to understand." 

A shiver ran down Castiel's body and his eyelids fluttered for a moment before deciding to stay open. "Okay," he said quietly, "I'll admit that you lost me."

"I cannot be seen favoring you," he said, kissing down the line of his neck. "I still do not trust these men and they will use you and Anna against me if they need to so..." He exhaled and turned Castiel around in his hands so he could look down into his face. "I need to continue to treat you as coldly as I can on deck. I mean..." he leaned down as if he intended to kiss him, stopping right at the threshold before they touched. "Unless you think it was a mistake altogether, then just say the word."

Castiel stared at him, lips slightly parted, his neck feeling as though someone had lit it on fire. Without even realizing it, Castiel's hands were in Dean's hair, holding him in place. "I--" he began, only to be cut off by the sound of little running feet. Anna. Castiel took a chance. He yanked Dean the rest of the way down for a short, searing kiss before letting go and stepping away just as Anna opened the door, chattering away about which puzzle she had brought for them to do. Castiel smiled at her, lips still tingling, as he was yanked down onto the floor to begin. 

"Captain, can you stay too?" Anna asked, knowing that Dean might have other work to do.

Dean had turned to try and look in the direction of the footsteps but was yanked into the kiss, and Dean gladly returned it even if it was brief. When Anna burst in he couldn't help but smile as he ran his thumb along his bottom lip, savoring Castiel’s taste as the two conversed. 

"Trust me when I say I would love nothing more than to stay," he said with a wistful sigh. "But I must get us back in the air. Eden will not find itself." He opened the door and the orange light of the new morning poured over him. He looked back at he two siblings sitting on his floor and they looked rather like they belonged there in that moment. He smiled before exiting, closing the door behind him.

"Alright," Anna said sadly, "But we'll save the last piece for you!"

"That's very generous of you Anna," Castiel said, the surprise clear on his face. The last piece was very special to Anna. She believed that the last piece to a puzzle was magical because it brought the whole picture together and that if you made a wish before you put it in, someday it would come true. He had no idea where she had gotten it from, but he never had any reason to tell her otherwise. 

"I want him to have it," Anna said with a firm nod.

"Of course," Castiel said, agreeing easily, "We'll save it for when the captain comes back." Anna opened the box happily, content to begin the huge puzzle.

\---

"You look like hell," Sam said, once they were in the air again and they were both at the helm. 

"I didn't sleep much," he said to clarify. "But I'm fine. More than fine. Great."

"I noticed the doctor came back to stay the night," he said, not even attempting to hide what he was implying. 

"So he did," Dean agreed without offering any information.

Sam laughed. "I don't care what you do, just don't break a heart that ends up with us not getting paid."

"We already got paid."

"Well, then. Have at it I guess."

Dean laughed. "I hate to admit that they've grown on me. The doctor and his sister."

"She's a kick," Sam said with a laugh. "Super smart too." 

"Right? She's taken to sleeping in my room every night. I'm worried she's growing too attached to me."

"You never know, maybe we will get more business out of it."

"You're such a romantic, Sam."

The day went smoothly enough, since Dean had spent his shore leave fixing the entire ship. When the crew went down for dinner, Dean took the opportunity to climb back into the rigging, not liking how they top boom was shaking as they went.

\---

Anna had chosen one of the 1,000 piece puzzles that they had picked out, so it took them nearly all day. Just before dinner, Anna slapped the second to last piece in place. 

"There!" she declared happily, looking at the almost complete picture of a sunset over the ocean. The final empty space sat directly in the middle, the piece off to the side. 

"Shall we get dinner?" Castiel asked as he stood, stretching out his cramped limbs.

"Yes! I want to talk to Bobby about Australia," Anna said excitedly. Castiel chuckled. He knew that she would be telling anyone who would listen about her first new country for a while to come. They made their way down to the galley for dinner and Castiel tried to pretend that he wasn't looking for Dean.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said, going down to the galley once the crew had returned to their duties. "Did get that...oh." He saw Cas and Anna down with Bobby and smiled. "Eating a little late aren't we?" He teased as he made his way into the kitchen.

"And what do you want?" Bobby drawled. "If you wanted dinner you should learn to come down earlier." 

"Come on, Bobby," Dean said with a laugh. "You know I can't eat before my crew what kind of captain would I be?"

"A fed captain," Bobby spat, putting what small amount of pasta that was left on a plate for Dean. He grumbled something about Dean putting himself first for a change before turning to continue cleaning. 

"We almost finished the puzzle!" Anna announced excitedly, "It was 1,000 pieces. Castiel did a lot, but I did the edge all by myself! And we left the last piece for you to put in."

"It's a middle piece," Castiel said reverently, an indulgent smile on his face as he looked down at Anna. 

"That means it's extra special," Anna whispered loudly.

"Is it? Well, I'd be honored to put in the final piece of your puzzle," Dean said as he sat with his tiny little portion of food on his plate and ate. He didn't really think about how what he said could have been interpreted as a lot more than just talking about the actual puzzle. "That's impressive if you've finished an entire 1,000 piece puzzle in a day. I mean... I don't think I've ever finished a puzzle of that size." 

"Castiel is really good at puzzles," Anna said, trying to sneak some of her food into Dean's plate, "He tries to pretend he's not and he moves the right pieces until I can see them but I know what he's doing." Castiel choked a bit on his mouthful of food. He'd had no idea that she knew what he was doing.

Dean laughed and had a little fork war with Anna as she tried to push food onto his plate. "You are far too smart for your own good, Spitfire," Dean said, tousling her hair playfully before he ate. He was able to finish his food in a few bites before he was done. He really should get back on deck, but besides Garth they were the only ones down here and Dean treasured the moments he got to spend with them, knowing he wouldn't get much more of it once the expedition was complete. 

"Gabriel used to tell me that," Anna said with a small smile. She didn't remember much about her other brothers, but they were always all good things. Castiel gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and she smiled at him. "What did you do all day yesterday?" Anna asked after a moment, "Castiel said you stayed on the ship."

"I worked, of course," Dean said, turning around on the bench so he could lean back on the table top, propping his elbows up behind him. 

"But... it was supposed to be a day off!" Anna said, tilting her head. 

"Yes, well, captains don't get days off," Dean said with a laugh. "I had to make sure everything was in perfect condition after that storm.” 

"You didn't get to do anything fun?!"

Dean couldn't stop his eyes from flicking up to Cas. "I didn't say that," he said, smiling despite himself before returning his gaze to Anna. "Though who is to say working on my ship isn't fun?" 

A light flush covered Castiel's face and he smiled to himself. Though earlier this morning in Dean's quarters had confirmed it, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one enjoying himself. Castiel was just afraid that it would become more than was wise.

"Work isn't fun," Anna said, her young face screwing up in confusion, "Work is work."

"Nonsense," Dean said. "If you love what you do, it doesn't feel like work. And I love this ship like it's family." He laughed and tousled her hair. "Speaking of which, I should get back on deck. Let me know when you want me to finish your puzzle." 

"You just have to finish it before you go to sleep," Anna said sagely, "And don't forget to make your wish before you put in the piece."

"Yes, you have to finish the puzzle on the same day," Castiel recited with a small smile as he looked at Anna. 

"I have never been one for wishes," he said, looking over the pair, "but I suppose I can make an exception this once." He smiled before bounding up the stairs and back into deck, wondering idly if he was going to have a bunk partner that night. 

\---

"How about we go back to our room and read until bedtime?" Castiel suggested after they finished dinner. Anna gave him a nod and a smile. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. For a first time away from home, this would be an interesting story for Anna to tell her friends. Not many could say that they went on an expedition to Eden. They went back to their room and Anna chose a book for Castiel to read to her. He did so in her favorite way, making different voices for each character and deepening his voice for the narrator. Soon, she fell asleep and Castiel tucked her in before walking over to his own bed. He hesitated, standing there for a moment before making his decision. He went to Dean's quarters to wait for him, having the claim that Anna wanted to make sure he put the last piece in if he needed an excuse.

\---

Dean had stripped himself of his shirt and gone to bed early, Sam had taken over the ship and everything was running smoothly and since Dean was more than exhausted, he turned in. He hadn't yet fallen asleep when Castiel made his way into the dark room and he wondered if the doctor even knew he was there. He decided not to say anything, waiting to see what the doctor had come in for before making himself known.

Castiel felt a little strange, going into Dean's quarters while neither he nor Anna were in there first. He closed the door slowly, not wanting to make too much noise, remembering what Dean had said about the crew. He made his way into the room and looked at the puzzle with a small smile on his face. Puzzles were one of his favorite things to do with Anna. It took him a moment, eyes searching, to realize that the missing piece had been filled in. Dean had already put the puzzle piece in. Castiel stood there for a moment, unsure if he should leave or stay, casting a glance towards the door. Now he really had no reason to be here.

"Come to make sure I keep my promises?" Dean asked with a small laugh, watching Castiel fumble in the dark. He put his hands behind his head as he lay against his pillows.

Castiel whipped around, wondering how he'd managed to miss Dean lying in his bed. Shirtless. He blushed, glad that Dean couldn't really see it in the dark room. "Anna wanted to make sure you made your wish," he lied, standing awkwardly in place.

Dean laughed and sat up, moving his legs off the side of the bed. "Anna seems to me the type to see to her curiosities herself, not send you to fulfill them. So either you are lying to me, or Anna sent you specifically because she wanted you in my room. Both situations beg the question 'why?'"

"It is a possibility that I'm lying," Castiel said evasively, "But Anna fell asleep, so I took it upon myself to check."

"I'm thinking you are making excuses to come in here to get another one of my mediocre goodnight kisses," Dean teased, an eyebrow cocked. 

"If it were mediocre I wouldn't be here," Castiel said without thinking, not realizing that he had just confirmed Dean's suspicion. 

Dean grinned. "Ahha, good to know you are not above using your sister as a means to find yourself in my presence," he teased. "Is it infuriating? That I can read you so well?"

"It's new," Castiel said slowly, "And I'm not sure how to react to it. Like I said, I've never met anyone quite like you. It makes me want to learn more."

Dean held out his hand. "You aren't going to learn anything from over there," he teased, taking Castiel’s hand and pulling him so that he stood between his legs. 

Castiel blushed again as he looked down at Dean, a smile on his face. "No, I suppose not," he admitted.

Dean smiled and wrapped a hand around the back of Castiel’s neck and pulled him down, kissing him firmly but not deeply, moving his lips only as much as Castiel allowed.

Castiel felt his stomach flipping again, flutters surging through him. He moved his lips against Dean's. Wanting more, he parted his lips, trying to deepen the kiss. His back hurt a little from his slightly stooped over position, but he didn't know how else to situate himself without knowing what Dean would be okay with.

Dean pulled on the small of Castiel’s back, knowing full well the outspoken doctor would stop him if he was uncomfortable. He pulled him down on top of him as Dean laid back down, one hand on his back the other on the back of the doctor's neck, moving his lips in hard, open kisses. Dean took a chance and dipped his tongue past the threshold of Castiel’s lips, electricity and fire shooting through him as his tongue just barely brushed against the doctor's.

Castiel's hands found their way into Dean's hair, gripping tightly. Lightning shot through his body, leaving fire in its wake. He pushed his tongue past Dean's lips once he knew that he was alright with it. He settled himself against Dean's warm body, trying to keep his hands in place.

Dean enveloped the doctor in his arms, moving to entangle their legs as their kisses grew deeper, more passionate. Dean wrapped his lips around Castiel’s tongue, sucking on it slowly before continuing to kiss him. He snaked his hands under Castiel’s shirt, feeling the rope muscles of his back and shoulders. 

As soon as Castiel felt Dean's hands against his skin, his own hands ran down Dean's sides. A small, breathy moan slipped past his lips to be swallowed by the kiss. 

Castiel’s small sound of pleasure elicited one from Dean, his hands tensing against the skin of his back as his body reacted to the sound. He parted from the kiss slowly, exhaling against Castiel’s mouth. "You are going to be a very dangerous distraction," he said, more breathed the words. 

Castiel his forehead against Dean's keeping his eyes closed for a long moment as he tried to get his breath back. "I'll try to work on that," he said with a breathless laugh.

"See that you do," he said with a smile, nosing at Castiel’s face playfully and kissing his lips. "I may purposely never find this island if it means you stay aboard." He kissed him again, then another time. 

"You better not," Castiel teased between kisses, "I'll promise to take another expedition if you just find Eden." He pressed his lips against Dean's before shifting to kiss down his jaw.

"I'll find it," he groaned. "But I will admit that I’m suddenly in no rush." He moved his hands up Castiel’s back and moved his head to allow him greater access.

Castiel nipped a little at the skin below Dean's ear before trailing down his neck. He wanted so badly to make some kind of mark, but he knows that Dean occasionally takes his shirt off while he worked and Castiel didn't want to risk that. 

Dean let Castiel wander for a few minutes before rolling them, using his mass to press Castiel down into the bed. He traced Castiel’s lips with his tongue as his free hand slowly plucked away the buttons of Castiel’s shirt. He moved his kisses down, exploring his body with his lips and hand, trying to memorize the shape of it. God, he was something else. 

Dean spared a moment to think how dangerous his attachment to the man had become. It had been little over a week and he was already glancing in his peripheral vision for him while he was working. Dean had plenty of casual liaisons in the past, but if he didn't check himself it was going to become more than that and that was a luxury Dean could not afford. 

He was tempted to ask the doctor what it was he wanted out of this, out of them, but he couldn't bring himself to form the words. Instead he kissed Castiel’s torso, tongued at his nipples and pectoral muscles, reveling in the earthy taste of his skin.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, mouth dropped open as he arched into Dean's touch. Breathy gasps left his throat as he buried his hands in Dean's hair. This was insane. He barely knew this man. He had no reason to feel as attached as he already did. It was honestly a little scary. Not to mention how much Anna liked him as well. Castiel pushed it out of his mind and focused on what was happening instead.

Dean lifted himself up on his hands. Swallowing down a breath. "This is crazy," he said, shaking his head. "What are we even doing?" He obviously didn't want an answer to the question since he simply dove back into a kiss, doing his tongue down into his mouth and unconsciously rolling hips down against him.

A loud moan was torn from his throat, luckily swallowed by Dean's lips. He kissed him back feverishly. His hands slid down Dean's body, pulling him into him as he rolled his own hips up, quite on purpose.

Dean let a moan that quickly turned into "Oh, Jesus," when he lifted his head. They shouldn't be doing this. Not here. Not like this. Something in him knew it too, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He moved his hips against Cas, beginning to move in a rhythm against the will of his brain, feeling the friction it caused even through their pants. He lifted himself up on his hands, making his shoulders knit together to hold up his weight, granting him better range of motion to rock down against Castiel. 

With every downward grind, Castiel was there to meet it with his own upward push, making the friction just on the right side of too much. Suppressed moans tumbled from his lips, his head thrown back in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut. All rational brain function had ceased.

Deans head hung between his shoulders , soft moans spilling from his lips as they moved. Just as he began to pick up speed the ship was tossed, a loud crack echoing through the sky as the ship was almost turned ninety degrees. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel instinctively as they were tossed across the room. Dean pressed him into his chest as his back took the impact from the fall. He grunted against the pain. "What the hell? Are you okay?" He asked, steadying Castiel as they tried to get their bearings.

"I'm fine," Castiel said quickly, eyes wide as he tried to stand. He had no idea what was going on, what had happened to the ship. "Dean, I have to go find Anna." She must be scared out of her mind with no one in the room with her. She could be hurt. "Should we meet you on the deck or something?"

"No, stay here until I tell you otherwise. I will get Anna." He took Castiel by a firm hand on the side of his face. "I need you to stay here. Please."

"Alright," Castiel said reluctantly, "I'll stay. Bring my medical bag as well if you can." He wanted to go to Anna himself, but he remembered what happened the last time he disregarded Dean's orders.

Dean nodded and peeled out of the room without bothering to dress himself, shouting and trying to get answers. 

"It's like a storm," Sam said, straining to hold the helm steady. "But there are no signs of weather."

Indeed it was a clear and beautiful night. "Hold her steady Sam. Sound for all hands on deck. I have to get Anna."

Dean could hear Sam shouting orders as he bolted down into the ship and burst into Castiel’s room. Anna ran into his arms. "It's okay," he said, just a little weather, are you okay? Let me see your head."

"I'm fine," she said, sucking in a breath. "Just startled." 

"Good. I need you to take your brother’s medical bag and run up to my room with me, can you do that?" 

She nodded and bolted for the bag before following Dean into deck just as the alarm sounded. Dean saw Anna safely into his room before diving back onto deck with a shout of 'batten down the hatches!'

Castiel swept Anna into his arms, holding her tightly. He didn't even realize that Dean was gone from the room again. He checked her over three times for any injuries, despite the fact that she insisted she was completely fine. 

"The special seat," Castiel suddenly said, "How about you get into the seat that Dean showed you and we can read a story?"

"But what if you roll around?" Anna asked, brows knitted.

"I'm a doctor," Castiel said with a small smile, "I know how to roll and not get hurt." He got Anna into the seat and watched her do up the buckles securely. He picked a random book off of Dean's shelf and began reading to Anna over the alarm as though nothing was wrong, trying his hardest not to go outside and see what the hell was going on.

\---

Rain was coming down in sheets even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The ship tossed and turned even though there was no wind. Everyone secured themselves onto lifelines and operated as if there was a storm even though there clearly wasn't. Thunder cracked the sky, lightening lit up around them, diving down to touch the sea beneath them. Even as the sun started to rise, clear as any beacon, the weather persisted. Then as quickly as it had come, it was gone. The sun shone down on them, revealing just how late in the morning it had become through the storm. 

Sam and Dean shared a meaningful glance before heading back to the captains quarters where they could talk. Dean dismissed the crew to try and rest while they could before climbing the stairs soaked to the bone. 

As quickly as the commotion had begun, it was gone. Castiel closed the book and placed it back on the shelf as Anna unbuckled herself from the safety of the seat and hid it away again. 

"What do you think happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but I do know that the sun's come up," Castiel said with a small sigh, "We may need an afternoon nap."

"I hate naps," Anna grumbled.

"We've talked about the proper amount of sleep--"

"Someone my age needs to grow properly and be healthy," Anna finished for him. Castiel just raised his eyebrows before sitting down on the floor and pulling her into his lap, waiting for word from Dean.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I never would have believed it," Dean was saying as he burst into his room, grabbing two towels so he and Sam could dry off and clearing off their navigation equipment. "See? Not a peep."

Indeed their barometer shine a straight line all through the night as if there hadn't been any change the whole night. 

"Well, I'll be damned," Sam said, scratching his wet hair before beginning to dry off. Dean turned to look back at Cas and Anna. Dean just had to make eye contact with Sam for him to know what he wanted. 

"Miss Anna," Sam said, holding out his hand and smiling that wide friendly smile of his. "Would you be so kid as to help me get dinner for the four of us and bring it back up?" 

"Of course, Sam!" She squealed and stood to take the mans hand as he led her out. Once they were gone Dean exhaled and turned to Cas, drying off his neck. 

"This Word of God," Dean said. "Is there any information on why it's hidden on Eden?"

"Very little in English," Castiel answered, "There's much written about Eden in an Archaic Latin text, but I had only gotten midway through translation once this voyage had started. I had figured that I would have time to continue working, but things came up." He paused, trying to think of the few things he'd managed to find on why the Word of God would be hidden on Eden. "There was one philosopher who believed all the good things of the world were hidden on Eden because Adam and Eve had proved that humans were not worthy of them and so they were shut out. I could try and keep going with the translations now if you think it would help. What exactly happened out there?"

Dean exhaled, running a hand over his face. "I don't even know how to explain it. It was like... Everything that means a storm without the actual storm. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, my equipment didn't pick up a single atmospheric change, and yet we almost died because we weren't prepared for it." He let his hands fall to his sides. "I mean how could we have been? There was zero sign of weather change." He sat down in a chair and stroked his chin thoughtfully before his eyes found Cas again. "It’s like something was trying to keep us out. Cas, it felt like a warning."

"You think we're close," Castiel said, not really asking if he was right, more stating the fact that he was, "I'll see if there's anything I can find, but I make no promises. It could've been some kind of freak thing." He highly doubted that and he knew that Dean did as well if the look on his face was anything to go by. However, even Dean's concerns and the major danger that they had just been in couldn't squash the small voice in his head that was bouncing around excitedly. What if this really was some kind of warning? That would mean that Eden was out there.

"I suppose the good news is that this pretty much proves to me that Eden is real. I have seen every kind of weather in existence and that... Was not... Natural." He exhaled. "We seem to be in the clear for now. Go eat. Try and get some rest, and let me know if anything comes up in your studies. Anything relevant I mean."

"Of course," Castiel said with a nod. Sam and Anna came back with their food just then and Castiel took his and Anna's back to their room. After what had happened, he was too afraid to let her out of his sight. If anything had happened to her, it would have been Castiel's fault because he had chosen to engage in his own selfish desires. After some complaining, he settled her in with a book and began working on the archaic text.

\---

The day went by quietly enough, but Dean had a rather strong feeling of unease in his stomach the whole time. After Sam got a few hours of sleep, he came up to allow Dean to sleep since he hadn't in two full days at this point. He slept through the evening and well into the next night. It was the dead of night when he finally woke up and relieved Sam from deck in fresh clothes. 

He could already hear Uriel breeding malcontent, that the storm could have been predicted but it was Dean and Sam’s negligence that lead to their unpreparedness. It was to be expected, Dean tried not to let it bother him. He went down below deck, just to quickly glance into Cas and Anna's room to make sure they were both safe and sleeping.

\---

Anna had decided to spend that day helping Bobby down in the galley. He was a bit of a rough old man, but he softened considerably when Anna was around. She enjoyed helping him cook, bringing him utensils and ingredients and such. Now she was safely tucked into bed. Castiel had been working almost nonstop since the storm, wanting to find out if it was really Eden that had caused it. His bed was pushed up against the wall, papers with strange writing mixed with English strewn about. Castiel sat on the floor in front of his bed, almost using it as a desk. Well he would've been if he were awake. Castiel was slumped onto the edge of his bed, papers crinkling under his face, a pencil still in his hand as he slept.

Dean creaked the door open slowly, trying his hardest not to laugh when he saw Cas passed out on the bed... Kind of. He took the pencil out of Castiel’s hand and gathered the papers quietly before setting it all on his side table. He pulled the covers back and lifted the smaller man in his arms. He was in a good position for it so he just slid one arm under his legs and the other behind his back and lifted him as gently as possible before depositing him in the bunk and pulling the covers up over him. Anna giggled. 

"You think that's funny?" Dean whispered. 

Anna nodded and yawned. 

"Goodnight, spitfire," he said, blowing out the lantern. 

"Goodnight Dean."

Dean made his way out quietly before bounding back up onto the deck to help the grave crew continue fixing the damage from the 'storm'. 

\---

Castiel woke up earlier than he usually did, though he admittedly surprised himself by waking up in bed. He didn't remember getting into bed. In fact, the last thing he remembered was struggling through a rather difficult patch of the translation.

"Captain Dean put you in bed," Anna said from the other side of the room, Castiel's confusion having been clear on his face, "Picked you up like a princess and everything."

"And I'm sure you found that very funny," Castiel said as he stretched.

"Well, I've never seen you get picked up before," Anna said with a small giggle, "The captain is really strong."

"Yes he is," Castiel agreed, his thoughts admittedly less innocent. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and swung his legs over the side of his bed. "What do you say we get some breakfast and then commandeer the captain's quarters? I need a real desk." Anna agreed enthusiastically and they went down to the galley together.

\---

Dean stood at the nose of the ship while everyone worked, looking out over the bow of the ship into the rising sun. He leaned on his elbows and sighed, wondering what it was that the day was going to bring him. If he was right and that storm was unnatural, that wasn't going to be the last they saw of whatever wanted to keep them off of Eden. 

He scratched his fingers through his hair and tried to convince himself to get back to work.

\---

Castiel stared hard at the papers in front of him. Anna sat on the floor with one of the simpler puzzles as Castiel struggled at the desk. There was something different about this passage. Latin was difficult to understand as it was, what with the lack of conjugation and the strange grammar rules, but this little passage was just all over the place. Castiel knew that he couldn't afford to skip it, as it could have something relevant to the storm that had happened. Dean was convinced that it wasn't natural and if Castiel could find something that could prove that and perhaps enlighten them to future problems, then he had to translate this passage. He stared at it, mumbling the Latin to himself as he scribbled down dozens of possible translations.

Dean was eating a leftover piece of toast as he went into his room, needing to shave and change his clothes. He wondered how they kept taking him by surprise. He should really just assume they were in his room. 

"Make yourselves at home," he teased as he made how way to his washbasin and mirror.

"I needed a desk," Castiel said distractedly as means of an explanation.

"He's been staring at the same piece of paper with the funny words all morning," Anna informed Dean.

"Quiet you," Castiel chastised lightly, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips, "There's something wrong with this passage. It's not following any of the structural rules. There could be scores of possible translations."

"So just pick one," Anna said with a shrug, looking down at her puzzle. Castiel looked up, his face a look of horror, scandalized by even the thought of just picking a random translation. 

"I could never," he said seriously, still mildly distraught by the idea, "If I could just find one concrete things besides 'Eden' then is have a better idea of which translation was correct."

"Well just look for the one about warning," Dean said with a shrug as he started having. "Because unless it applies to that if say it's not of critical import. So look for the translation with warnings or tests or something like that." 

"Or games," Anna added.

"Right," Dean said with a laugh as he wiped the cream off his face and made his way behind Castiel too look over his shoulder as if he was going to be of some help.

Castiel leaned back a bit so that Dean could see. 

"It's this passage here," he said, pointing it out as he began to recite it,

"Lingua nequam, qui tradidit me cessit Lucifer stare super ripam omne bonum.  
Tu porta clausa est semper clausa teneas, ut dignus es, nisi probetur.  
Tres tentationes potest rogavi te ut ostenderet gustabis potes mihi fructus caelesti paradiso.  
Testimonium fidei robur et animos ad ostendendum iterum ingrediuntur ut homines voluptatis."

He knew it almost by heart now, with all the times he had read it to himself, over and over. "The problem is, is that because of the lack of structure and minimal context, many of these words have doubles. For example, this one here," he said, pointing to 'tentationes', "Could mean both tests and temptations, possibly even testimonies."

"Not gonna lie, that was all manner of hot," he said softly as he leaned down before speaking up. "I'm afraid I am little help here. Of the six languages I'm fluent in ancient Latin is not one of them." 

Castiel blinked, a pink flush creeping up his neck as he realized what Dean had just said. He gave a small shrug, turning his attention back down to the paper in front of him. 

"It's alright," he said, "There's always somethi--" Castiel stopped mid-sentence, his eyes suddenly catching on something that he hadn't seen before. "The Morning Star," he murmured quietly, scanning the rest of the passage to see if it fit together with the new context. "The Morning Star!" he exclaimed as he began scribbling things down furiously.

Dean and Anna shared confused glances. "Morning Star as in... The sun?" Dean asked.

"No, no," Castiel said with a shake of his head, "They wouldn't make it so easy as that. The Morning Star is often interpreted as the edge between goodness and wretchedness." He continued to write, glancing up at the paper every so often. When he finished he sat back. 

"A wicked tongue, that hath delivered me to stand on the bank of the Morning Star has given way to every good.  
You always shut the gate is kept closed, in order that you deserve it, unless it is proved.  
The three temptations can I ask of you to show that you are able to taste the fruit of my heavenly paradise.  
The testimony of the strength, of faith, and the courage to go in to be shown again, men, of pleasure."

He looked up at Dean and Anna to see that they had no idea what he just said, which was to be expected as it didn't translate very well into English, so he began to explain. "A wicked tongue," he started, pointing at his scribbled words, "Represents Lucifer. 'Hath delivered me to stand on the bank of the Morning Star'. That means that we, mankind, have succumbed to Lucifer's wickedness and now stand on the edge of goodness and wretchedness. 'Has given way to every good', means that we chose incorrectly and gave way to the goodness to pass us by." He looked between the two of them quickly before continuing, excitement written on his face. "This part is a little rough, but the meaning is there. 'You always shut the gate is kept closed'. That's the sealed entrance to Eden. 'In order that you deserve it, unless it is proved'. Mankind must prove they are worthy to reenter Eden. The third line is rather self-explanatory. There will be three trials to show that we have proven ourselves worthy to enter Eden. The fourth line tells us that one will be of strength, one of faith or loyalty, and one of courage or bravery. It doesn't speak of a specific order, but once the trials have been completed, we will be shown the pleasure of Eden."

Dean exhaled through his nose, unable to share Castiel’s enthusiasm. He didn't like the sound of three trials. Especially not if the storm was one of them. Or worse, the storm wasn't one of them. Dean ran his hand down his face. Three. Best-case scenario that meant two more. Worst case they hadn't even started. That old uneasiness kicked up in his stomach, making his fingers tingle. 

"Good job," he said, clapping Cas on the back, trying not to let the uneasiness show on his face. He stepped to the window and looked into the morning sky. Not liking the look of those clouds coming in.

"I know that it's not exactly good news," Castiel said slowly, coming to stand next to Dean, "But it's better to be informed." He eyed the sky as Dean did, watching as clouds began to roll in. "Say that storm was one of them," he said, looking at Dean, "What would you say it tested? Loyalty, strength, or bravery?" Castiel couldn't really answer as he had been locked away with Anna.

Dean clicked his tongue. "If I had to pick one of those, loyalty. Considering half the crew thinks we were unprepared due to my incompetence and half are on my side that is the only option that makes sense." He sighed and looked at Cas. "I'm sorry I know you are excited. But I have to keep everyone safe. I don't know if I'm going to be able to do that if I don't know what we're up against." He leaned on the window, rolling his tongue over his teeth. "I'd like you and Anna to stay in here for a few days," he said without looking at him. "Go now and get what you need then move into here for a while."

"Alright," Castiel agreed quietly, trying to give him a reassuring smile. He wasn't going to say that everything would be fine, but he hoped it would. He squeezed Dean's shoulder before walking around the desk and scooping Anna into his arms. "Let's go grab some of our things," he said happily, trying to keep her calm.

Dean fell into bed while Cas and Anna went to collect their things. He needed to sleep, but he knew very well he wasn't going to be able to. He simply laid with his eyes closed for a few minutes until they came back and he excused himself onto deck. It was a smooth enough day as they made their way further east. The wind started to pick up around dinnertime so he made his way back to his room, telling Anna and Cas that they should go get some dinner then using their absence to examine his barometer. The readings were unusual... But not severe. But something was coming.

\---

Castiel took Anna down to dinner, pretending as if nothing was wrong. Things were beginning to get a little more dangerous and Castiel wanted to keep her as happy and calm as possible. They ate quickly, Anna eager to get back to her puzzle so she could finish it before bedtime. Castiel sent her back up to Dean's room so he could stop by their own room quickly to grab some blankets and pillows. He'd forgotten them on the first trip and he wasn't about to take Dean's bed, though he knew the captain probably wasn't going to be sleeping much.

\---

It was halfway through the night when the rain started coming down. Stinging their faces fiercely in the whipping wind. 

"What the hell is that?" Dean shouted over the wind, trying to see in the darkness. 

"It... It looks like water. A giant... Wall of water." 

"How can it be water? We're at 15,000 feet!"

Dean felt panic raising in his chest as he stumbled into his quarters. "Doc you need to come see this."

Castiel immediately felt panic shoot through him when he saw the look on Dean's face. 

"Anna, stay here and get buckled in," he instructed before following Dean outside. Wind whipped his hair and loose clothes around, rain soaked him instantly, small drops like pins beating down on him. He squinted, trying to see through it. Suddenly he saw it. A huge wall of water like nothing he's ever seen before. 

"That's... that's impossible!" Castiel exclaimed, shaking his head, "We're tens of thousands of feet in the air." He stared at the oncoming wall, scanning his brain for anything that might be useful. He stared at this natural impossibility and it suddenly came to him. "Et irruet super te indignationem dei virtute tua dignam putare experiri," he yelled over the wind, his voice sounding like a whisper compared to the roar, "And the indignation of God shall fall upon you to consider it worthy to try your strength. This is the second test." Castiel had never realized the context of that quote until he had translated that passage. 

Dean stared at it in a panic, though his face simply looked severe an contemplating. 

"Sam, sound the alarm. We're going to drive through it." 

Sam nodded and flipped the switch, telling everyone to secure themselves in their rooms. Dean waited until there wasn't a single person on deck before he closed Cas, Sam, himself and (he'd assumed) Anna who he figured was that quiet lump in his bed. The three adults stood by the window and watched the wave getting closer and closer. Dean slid one hand into Castiel’s, the other onto Sam’s shoulder.

"What the hell is that?" Sam said, squinting out the widow. "Up by the sail?"

Dean looked up and saw the tell tale copper curls bouncing in the wind. Dean’s heart lurched into his throat. He ran back and threw the covers off his bed and saw nothing but his pillows. "It's Anna," he said breathlessly, turning and sprinting. "Jesus, Anna is in the rigging! Sam keep him here!" He demanded, pointing at Cas so Sam knew to restrain him if he tried to come out on deck, and Dean sprinted out the door, locking it behind him.

"No!" Castiel screamed, running for the door only to be tackled from behind.

"Dean told us to stay here," Sam said, getting Castiel's arms behind his back as he held him down.

"She's my sister!" Castiel yelled, "I'm supposed to keep her safe!" He struggled harder than he ever had against Sam's hold, trying with all the strength he possessed to break away and get onto the deck.

"Dean will take care of her," Sam insisted.

"They could get hurt," Castiel yelled, still wriggling and squirming as he finally started to feel some give. Suddenly everything went dark as pain exploded against the back of his head. Sam had knocked him out.

\---

"Anna!!" Dean shouted, climbing the mast quicker than he ever had in his life. Anna wasn't exactly herself, sitting on the boom staring at the wave. He shook her by the shoulders and seemed to snap her out of her trance. 

"Captain? What's going on?" 

Dean shook his head, obviously wondering what was going on. He looked at the wave. If he tried to get them down, he ran the risk of not getting there in time. Anna had seen the wave by now and started screaming. 

"It's okay," he said, fishing his knife out of his pocket. He severed the sail line forcing the sail to go wild. "Come here grab onto me." He lifted her so her hands were around his neck an she was sucking in frantic breaths. He looped the line around the mast and wrapped it several times around his palms, gripping the line so hard his palms started bruising. He pinned Anna to the mast between the metal and his chest and looked down at her. "Okay, when I tell you to I need you to take the biggest breath you can and hold it, do you understand?"

She nodded, trying to stop crying. Dean looked around the mast and watched as the nose of the ship started to press through the water. 

"Now!" 

Dean used his grip on the rope to keep himself firmly pressed against the mast, making sure Anna was firmly in place and wouldn't be able to get free even if she didn't have and iron grip around his neck. The water enveloped them, and Dean understood how this would be the test of strength. H gripped the lines so hard he thought they dug into his palms, could feel the salt of the sea stinging the cuts. His arms were quaking under the force of keeping them pinned to the mast, not allowing the current to separate them. Dean exhaled his breath through his teeth, needing the release as he kept pulling them together. 

He was so tired, and so weak. He wanted to let go, to just let the current take him. When he felt his strength start waning, the water pulling him away, they emerged through the other side. 

Dean and Anna both gasped, both of them wracked with cough and sputtering salt water. It took all his remaining strength not to collapse onto the deck, but he managed to slowly climb down, both of them collapsing onto the deck. Anna was crying, and Dean held her but he was quickly losing consciousness. 

"Dean!" Sam yelled, coming out of his quarters as soon as he saw the wave had passed them by. He took Anna and she immediately clung to his neck, still sobbing. He supported her with one arm and went to put his free arm around his brother's waist to support him. He dragged them all into Dean's quarters where Castiel still laid unconscious on the floor. 

"He wouldn't stop struggling," Sam said apologetically as he deposited Dean on the bed and placed Anna beside him.

"H-His b-bag," she hiccupped unsteadily, trying to calm herself down, "He h-has the sm-smelly s-salts." Sam dug through Castiel's medical bag until he pulled out a small container of smelling salts. He undid the cap and held it under Castiel's nose who immediately shot awake. Pain bloomed in the back of his head, but he ignored it, catching sight of Anna and Dean on the bed. He swept Anna into his arms, holding her just on the wrong side of too tight, but she let him.

"Oh god, Anna," he whispered, a few errant tears falling from his own eyes, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He stayed that way for a few moments before looking up at Dean over Anna's head. "I don't know how I can ever thank you," he said softly as he put Anna down, "But I can start by fixing your hands."

Dean coughed and waved the doctor away before succumbing to unconsciousness. 

"He held... Held onto the mast with.. Rope." She sucked in hard breaths. "I don't know what happened... I was just... I was in here and then... We were up there... I don't know how I got up there." 

"Does someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Sam asked, trying to slap Dean awake.

"To gain access to Eden," Castiel began, gently pushing Sam away so that he could treat Dean's hands before waking him up, "One has to complete three trials. One of loyalty, one of strength, and one of courage. The storm with no warning and the wave of God's wrath were the first two. Now we wait for the final one." He finished up the bandaging on Dean's hands. "Go take care of the crew," Castiel said softly, "Dean needs to rest."

"I-I'm sorry," Anna hiccupped. Castiel pulled her into his lap and held her close. 

"It wasn't your fault," Castiel murmured, "It was God's test. Though if anything happened to you, I would've found a way to come after him myself."

Sam reluctantly left, knowing the crew would be in disarray without Dean if he didn't step in.

\---

Dean slept. He was utterly spent and exhausted. He soaked the mattress beneath him. He vaguely heard talking and came to with bandaged palms. "What happened?" He groaned, blinking to try and get his bearings. 

"Anna, run and tell Sam he's awake?" Castiel asked, "And maybe pick up a few slices of bread and some water for him."

"On it," Anna said seriously, dashing out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Sit up slowly," Castiel instructed, assisting Dean in getting upright, "You're most likely still weak. It was the second trial. You saved Anna up on the mast and the took away a lot of your strength. Good news is the second trial is over with. All that's left is bravery."

Dean groaned and sat up against the wall, putting a bandaged hand on his head. "How did she even get on the mast?" he said, trying to shaking the ringing out of his ears. "This is insane. This isn't what we signed up for." He put his head in his hands. God storms and waves of water in the god damn sky. He sighed and looked at Cas, a small, exhausted smile on his face. "We may need to negotiate price after this."

"We'll figure something out," Castiel chuckled, "Now hold still and let me check your vitals." He brought out his stethoscope and his blood pressure cuff, as well as a small candle. "Anna doesn't know how she got up there," he said quietly, bringing the flame closer to each of Dean's eyes to check his pupil dilation, "That's what scares me the most." He signaled Dean to be quiet as he took his blood pressure, watching the second hand on his watch as he did so. "Shirt off, please," he instructed, "And take deep breaths." Castiel placed the stethoscope at the four main points of Dean's chest before having him lean forward and do the same to his back. "You just need more rest and you'll be completely fine."

Dean nodded jut a little, eyes rolling a bit, putting his face in his hands. "How in the hell did she get on the top mast?!" He exhaled. "When I got up there she was zoned out, then was terrified when she snapped out of it. I didn't..." He sighed. "I didn't have time to get her back down. I had to do something. Jesus, I thought we were dead." He let himself fall against the back wall. "How do we know if we passed? Just... That we aren't dead?"

"We just faced down the wrath of God," Castiel said seriously, glancing up at Dean as he packed away his supplies, "If we didn't pass, we would know it." He snapped his bag closed and came to sit next to Dean on the bed. "I don't know what's coming next," he said softly, "And I wish I could do more to help you. Now that that passage is translated, there are other lines I've read that make more sense and if I can find anything specific about the final trial, I will tell you." He paused for a moment leaning against his knees as he hung his head. "All I can say is respice in profundum inferni, et videbo Deum foeditatem," he said with a sigh, "Look into the depths of hell, and I will look upon the horrors of God. I figure since the next trial is courage, that line is now relevant."

"I like when you talk dirty," Dean teased before yawning. "I will assume that the next trial is yours then," he said, lifting his exhausted arms just enough to rub his eyes. "Courage is your area." 

Castiel blushed and glanced back at Dean with a little smile on his face. "It's just Latin," he said, dismissively, "And what makes you think courage is my area?" He was going to do more research later to see what he could find, but he highly doubted he would be the type of person to complete a trial of bravery.

Dean settled down on the bed, era closed as he spoke. "You chased a myth that all your friends and peers said wasn't real, you risked everything so that you can change the world, brought your sister, trusted a poor, less than intellectual captain, and chartered a ship into God’s ass crack hoping that you can change the world for the better at the risk of ridicule and ruin." He inhaled and exhaled a slow breath. "I think you're very brave," he said softly as he started falling asleep again. 

Castiel's face went bright red but before he could say anything, Anna returned. "Place it on the bedside table," he said quietly, Dean's eyes having closed, "I'm going to work more on the translations, but if you'd like to do something else, it's fine." 

"I'm going to help Bobby," Anna decided, "He's making stew today." Castiel gave her a smile before moving to the desk where he'd left his papers. There had to be something to help them figure out what was coming next.

\---

Dean slept through the night and much of the morning before he finally came to, groggy and weak limbed. He blinked awake slowly and groaned as he threw his legs over the bed. He didn't feel any stronger, he felt like he'd still just went through God’s wave. He forced himself onto his feet, and held into the bed as he tried to walk on shaky legs.

Castiel had stayed up all night, translating page after page. He had finally thought he may be onto something when the sun started to creep over the horizon and he crashed, falling asleep right on the desk.

Dean limbs were shaky as his vision cleared, shaking his head out as he tried to get his bearings. He thought about putting Cas to bed but he didn't think he had the strength for it. He out a hand in the back of his shoulder and gently shook him. "Cas," he said softly trying to rouse him. "Come on, Cas go to bed." He wrapped the doctor’s arm around his shoulders and lifted him unsteadily, leading him to his bed. When he finally managed to roll Castiel into his bed, he fell onto his hands, shaking to hold up his weight. Jesus, What was wrong with him? He lifted himself back up slowly. He needed to get back on deck. 

"Don't even think about it," Castiel said groggily without opening his eyes, latching onto Dean's wrist, "You're not allowed out of this room until I check you over properly, now get back in bed." It didn't register with Castiel that he was already in Dean's bed and that he was basically asking the man to cuddle with him. He didn't really care, he just knew that Dean wasn't ready to go back outside yet. There was no way that that had been normal water. Once Castiel was awake again, he would have to try and whip something up that would give Dean his strength back more quickly.

"Cas, I have to get back on deck," Dean protested weakly, even as his body was giving in and slowly lowering him back into bed. He supposed sleeping for a few more hours wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. He pulled Castiel into his shirtless chest, almost like a natural habit, not really thinking about it, just knowing they both needed to fit in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and inhaled the scent of his hair before he surrendered to sleep again. 

\---

Anna tugged on Sam's hand, dragging him towards Dean's rooms. "You have to see!" she insisted, "It's really nice!"

"See what?" Sam asked, allowing her to tug him along.

"Castiel and the captain," Anna answered. She pressed her finger to her lips to signal Sam to be quiet as she pushed the door open. Castiel and Dean were tangled together, legs entwined as they slept peacefully. Sam would've thought something was off if not for Castiel still being fully dressed. He chuckled. Dean was never going to hear the end of this one.

"Let's let them sleep," Sam whispered. Anna nodded and followed Sam back down the hallway. Castiel wiggled closer to Dean without knowing it, mumbling Latin in his sleep.

\---

Dean yawned and stretched, tightening his grip around the unfamiliar weight in his arms. His legs straightened and his face nuzzled into the tuft of hair under his chin. He blinked awake slowly, noticing the dimming light in the room, had he slept through a whole day? 

He turned his attention to Castiel and couldn't help but laugh a little, nosing at his cheek. He was still weak of limb, but he had to get back to work, Sam was probably exhausted. "Hey," he said softly, nuzzling Castiel’s face. "Cas it's evening already."

"Rebus ipsis et qui tentationes finem voluptatis adibis," Castiel mumbled, still not really awake. He suddenly blinked his eyes open, a look of realization crossing his face. "Rebus ipsis et qui tentationes finem voluptatis adibis," he repeated slowly, "Under these circumstances, you are granted access of pleasure from them, with the end of the trials." His eyes widened and he scooted back so he could look at Dean. "Oh god, I am so sorry," he said, shaking his head slightly, "You have to complete the trials. It has to be you. I'm sorry, Dean." He suddenly realized that Dean probably still felt weak. "How do you feel? I may have something I can give you if you're still weak."

Dean blinked and weakly lifted himself up onto his elbow. "Whoa whoa, slow down," he groaned. "What are you talking about? What has to be me?" Of all the ways he'd pictured Castiel waking up in his arms, this was not one of them.

"The Righteous Man who embarked on the trials," Castiel said, "You started them, though inadvertently, and now it has to be you who finishes them. You're probably going to be the only one permitted with access to Eden." His face fell a little at this. He'd come all this way, spent most of his life on this research, and he wouldn't be allowed into paradise. He tried not to think about that and tried to focus more on Dean being forced to continue with these trials.

Dean blinked, having obvious trouble comprehending what was said. "Okay," he said hesitantly. "But I don't want to go to Eden." He shook his head and sat up, which made him instantly dizzy. He put his hand on his head. "No big deal," he said. "The last two were uh... Easy enough. I'll get it done for you." He winced and groaned as he tried to stand.

"Dean," Castiel said seriously, "These trials are not to be taken lightly. You're still not fully recovered from the second one." He tugged Dean back down until he sat on the bed and Castiel stood up. "I may have something that will help for a bit, but you're going to have to take extra care of your body. No extraneous activity. Stay at the helm if you can." He took Dean's arm and gave him an injection. "Does that feel any better?"

"Much," he lied. "Cas, I appreciate your concern but I can't just... Stop being a captain. There's only one more trial and if the maps are right we should find you island by tomorrow night. Then I can rest on the boat while you and your team go hunting for magic rocks." He tried to give Cas his usual easy smile. "Though I'll admit this is turning into much more than I bargained for."

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Castiel said quietly, his eyes on the ground. Though he had no idea that these trials would be something that they had to face, he felt an immeasurable amount of guilt for not being able to warn him. If he had never decided to go on this expedition, Dean never would have had to go through this.

"Hey," he said, standing up and putting his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. "Think of it this way, what do you think the odds are of picking the Impala out of all the ships available? Do you think any other ship would had been able to withstand the trials? Or another captain at that?" He squeezed Castiel’s shoulder. "You're the one who believes in fate. If I didn't think we could take what was coming I would have turned us around days ago. I believe in your cause, Cas. So we'll press on."

Castiel looked up at Dean and gave him what he hoped was a smile. He would forever be grateful for everything that Dean has done for him, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. He doubted that any other captain would have put up with half as much.

"And don't worry," he said, trailing the hand on Castiel’s shoulder up his throat to take him by the chin, bringing their lips close enough that they could feel each other's breath. "I will see to it that you make it worth my while." 

"I have a feeling that we'll definitely be able to work something out," Castiel whispered, eyes flickering down to look at the small bit of Dean's lips that he could see before looking back up at his eyes.

"That's the spirit," he said, kissing his lips, a kiss so soft it was hardly there at all. "You should eat," he said releasing his chin and going to change his clothes. "I have to relieve Sam."

Castiel was honestly a little surprised by the tenderness of the gesture. Not the kind of kiss one usually gave to a casual sex partner, though they've yet to actually do anything. Castiel refused to let himself read into anything as he made his way towards the door. "Please try not to overwork yourself," he requested quietly before going down to the galley to see what he could get for dinner.

\---

Dean dressed and relieved Sam after quite a bit if rubbing about falling asleep with the doctor in his arms. The time between trials seemed accessibly peaceful and he saw no reason for the entire crew to fret over trials that were his to bear. He sent the rest of the crew to bed. If the last trial was anything to go by, they had a day of silence before the next shit storm. Once the crew had turned in, Dean leaned on the railing of the helm platform, looking out into the stars and offering a silent prayer to whoever would listen that he got everyone home in one piece. This whole thing rested on Dean now, his shoulders had to carry them through whatever came next. He sighed and leaned his weary arms over the railing. He thought about climbing the mast but his hands still burned, so he jut observed the empty, peaceful deck while he could.

\---

Castiel had a hard time convincing Anna that they had to go back to their own room to sleep. He had such a hard time that he actually didn't succeed. They spent the night in the captain's quarters again, though Castiel managed to get her to agree to keeping Dean's bed free in case he decided to come back in and go to sleep. Castiel knew that he had to, but he also knew that the captain would be too stubborn to do that. Anna slept curled into his side on their little nest of blankets and pillows on the floor while Castiel stayed awake, unable to sleep. He thought about going out to see Dean, but he figured the night crew would be there as well, and it wouldn't do for him to go out there. So, Castiel stayed put, closing his eyes until he finally drifted into a dozing sleep.

\---

Dean watched the sun come up and greeted the morning crew as he helped them get the day started. Warning them all to keep a sharp eye just in case. He was waiting for Sam at the helm when Anna peeked her head out of his room.

"Good morning captain," she sang.

"Good morning spitfire," he said with a smile. "Where are you off too?"

"Breakfast," she said with a grin. "Uncle Bobby is lost without me!"

Dean laughed. "I'm sure he is. Where's your brother?"

She pointed to the room. "Still asleep. He's hard to wake up."

"Indeed he is," he said, watching Anna bound down the stairs. Dean saw Sam come up brim below and gave him a weak salute before ducking into his room where Castiel was sleeping... On the floor? Dean laughed and inserted himself behind Castiel, pulling his back into Dean’s chest so Dean could kiss the back of his neck until he woke up.

Castiel was drawn out of sleep in pieces, slowly becoming aware of the large, warm body behind him and the feeling of lips pressing against his neck. He felt his head tilt just the right way to give what had to be Dean more room. "This isn't how I remember falling asleep," he mumbled, eyes still closed. Yes, he definitely would've remembered falling asleep with Dean pressed against him.

"I do hope you're not complaining," Dean rumbled in his ear as he continued to kiss down his throat. "Because I could always stop." 

A small shiver ran down Castiel's body. "No one said anything about complaining," he breathed, shifting so that Dean could have easier access to wherever he was trying to go.

Dean made a small sound of approval, almost the laugh of a mad scientist as he continued to kiss down Castiel’s clavicle. His hand moved from his hip down to squeeze the inside of his thigh. "Why is it you're on the floor?" he asked between open kisses on Castiel’s skin.

Castiel sucked in a breath, biting his lip for a moment before he was sure he could speak normally. "In case you decided to come back in for some rest and we weren't awake yet," he managed to get out, hyper focused on Dean's hand.

"Mmm. But seeing as I like to be where you are, you've caused me to sleep on the floor now," he rumbled, raking his nails through Castiel’s pants and trailing them up the inside of his thigh before squeezing it again, a little higher. "How cruel of you to make a wounded man sleep on the floor."

A whine made its way out of Castiel's throat before he could stop it, his breathing becoming more labored. He couldn't tell if he was enjoying the playfulness of it or hating the teasing slowness, but Castiel found that he didn't care all that much so long as Dean didn't stop. "W-Well," he said shakily, "It was either Anna and I on the floor or in your bed. She wouldn't go without me."

"But it was only you when I came in," he growled. "Seeing you alone and defenseless in my bed would have done wonders for my recovery." He exhaled a frustrated breath against his neck before reaching to turn his face and put a playful kiss on his lips. "I shouldn't keep you," he said finally. "Your sister waits for you in the galley." he kissed his lips again. "On top of that I am in no hurry to incite God’s wrath as our last encounter did."

"Oh no," Castiel said, using surprise and momentum to roll them so that Dean was on his back and Castiel sat on top of him, "You're not really going to start that just to back out?" Even weakened, Dean could probably still just move him away if he chose. but that wouldn't stop Castiel from trying. Just for a little something. Dean had gotten him worked up, after all.

Dean smiled that maddening smile of his as he put his hands behind his head. "We may not know each other well, but you know by now that I am not the type to back out of anything. I am not afraid of God," he blasphemed, reaching up to take Castiel by his hips. "Especially not when he stands between me and something I want."

"Good," Castiel said, leaning down so that his lips brushed Dean's as he spoke, "Because I am not one to end things unsatisfied." His hands were in Dean's hair in an instant, dragging him into a feverish kiss.

Dean had made a point to lock the door when he'd come in, his intentions being less than innocent. He was suddenly grateful for his quick thinking as he moaned up into Castiel’s mouth, meeting his feverish kisses enthusiastically. His weakness seemingly gone, and odd rejuvenation in him from Castiel’s lips, the taste of his tongue, his weight on top of him. Dean snaked hungry, hands up Castiel’s back, rough from his wounds. He brought one around to start picking apart the buttons of his shirt as they kissed.

Castiel dragged his nails down Dean's torso, never pausing in the kiss. His fingers teased the waistband of his bands before sliding back up his sides to grip the hair at the nape of his neck. He nipped at Dean's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth for a moment before jumping back into the kiss, settling himself more comfortably against Dean while still leaving room for the captain to unbutton his shirt.

Dean pushed Castiel’s shirt over his shoulders and down his arms before discarding it, then sat up under him and reached a hand behind his neck to tug his own shirt up and over his head. As soon as both of their chests were bare Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s torso and turned them again, pressing Castiel into the floor with the mass of his body as he settled between the man’s legs. He beckoned Castiel’s tongue out of his mouth with his own before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it like he was starved, groaning and sending vibrations into Castiel’s mouth.

Choked moans slid out of Castiel's mouth as he tried to keep quiet. He knew that the crew would be awake and working by now and that someone would be at the helm and he didn't want to cause any more suspicions then there might already be. Castiel rocked his hips up without thinking, desperate for some kind of friction or pressure or something. 

Dean parted from their kiss just in time for a breathless moan to spill from his mouth. He met Castiel’s thrusts with his own, unthinking, only reacting as that pent up energy in his chest turned into fire and desperation. He rolled down against Castiel, the friction just on the right side of too hard. He kissed Castiel again, needing the contact and to muffle their impassioned voices. 

Not realizing what he was doing, Castiel reached up and clutched at Dean's back, nails digging into the skin as he pressed up against the hard body above him. He kissed Dean back as well as he could, moans and whines being swallowed by the kiss.

Dean had been close to the edge just from kissing him, now he could feel the frenzy taking hold of him. His whole body getting tense as his movement grew faster. Though they were still controlled, each one hitting its target as their movements became furious. "Oh god, Cas," he groaned, dropping his forehead onto Castiel’s. They had gone unsatisfied and teased for weeks. Dean was tired of waiting. 

"Dean," Castiel moaned, moving with him easily, "M-More." He was so close, he could feel it. After not doing anything for weeks, his stamina was a little off but Castiel couldn't really bring himself to care too much. He just needed another little something and he would be done for. He could tell.

Dean groaned, moving one hand under Castiel’s thigh to lift his leg to his chest, granting Dean better motion to move down against him. "Oh, oh Jesus, Castiel," he moaned, tucking his face into the crook of his neck and raking his teeth along the sensitive skin of his throat before covering it in his tongue, relishing in the salty earthen taste of his skin. The hand under Castiel’s leg shifted down, kneading into the meat of his backside. "Cas, I- unh." He wasn't going to be able to hold on. He was too pent up, and too damn attracted to the man under him to keep himself in check.

Castiel whimpered and moaned, his hold on Dean even tighter as if he was afraid that the other would float away if Castiel's nails weren't embedded into his skin. He lasted for maybe another minute or two before he came in his pants like a teenager with a choked cry of Dean's name.

Dean was right behind him, his jaw setting hard as he spilled, groaning a long, low sound as his body jerked and shuttered. He buckled onto his elbows. Jesus had he just come from dry sex? What was this, high school?!

"Wow I uh," he panted, dropping his forehead onto Castiel’s shoulder. "In case you had any reservations about how incredibly sexy I think you are, let this be proof since that hasn't been able to get me going like that since I was a teenager." He kissed Castiel’s chest. "God damn," he breathed, holding himself up on his elbows. 

"Likewise," was all Castiel was coherent enough to say as he lay there, chest heaving as he caught his breath. Dry sex hadn't really been a thing for him since his adolescent years. As an adult, it had always just been part of the beginning that was leading to something better. Too soon, he felt sticky and gross and he wanted to wash and change. He could probably do with a shave as well. "Hey," Castiel finally said gently, "Up you go. We both need to get cleaned up and then you need to go to bed. You've been up all night."

Maybe Dean was just tired, but he could have sworn he'd just seen the doctor go from passionate lover to cold doctor in a matter of seconds. Dean tried to ignore the fact that he was disappointed by it for some reason. He rocked up onto his knees to allow Castiel to get out from under him before getting to his feet on shaky limbs. He wondered if he had disappointed the doctor, if he'd wanted more. It was an unusual feeling for Dean. He was always the sexual dynamo but the past two weeks had more or less turned his world upside down. He tried to shrug it off, if the doctor didn't want to be with him again, it was no big deal, right? Then why did the thought leave a stone in his stomach. 

He rolled into his bed as the doctor went about his business, waiting until he was alone to see to himself and go to sleep. He was just tired, he was reading into things. He just needed to sleep. 

\---

Castiel was feeling guilty again. He never should've done anything with Dean. He was still so weak from the second trial and Castiel had probably just tired him out even more. As much as Castiel wanted to go further and do more and spend time with Dean, he knew it was bad for his health. He had to distance himself for Dean's safety.

\---

Dean couldn't sleep, his exhaustion be damned. Instead he cleaned himself up, shaved, and doused himself in cold water before putting on fresh clothes and heading downstairs, deciding he was more hungry than tired.

Castiel was talking with Bobby in the galley while Anna assisted the older man in the kitchen. He stopped mid sentence when he saw Dean come down the stairs. He was supposed to be resting. If not for the few crewmembers still in the galley, he would've gone over to force him back upstairs. 

"Lost your train of thought there?" Bobby asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes," Castiel said, using it as a way to save face, "What was I saying?"

"Metatron," Dean said as he came around from the stairs, having heard Castiel’s distinct voice when he came down. He still made Castiel lose his train of thought. That was a good sign. "Scribe of God." 

"Captain!" Anna squealed. "I thought you were sleeping." 

"I was trying," Dean said, going around the counter into Bobby's space. "My mind will not allow me to sleep, it seems. I am much too distracted."

"What could possibly be distracting you?" Bobby drolled sarcastically. 

"Angels," Dean said with a knowing smile, though he didn't make eye contact with Cas when he said it.

Dean wasn't even looking at him and Castiel could feel the heat beginning to creep up his face. He cleared his throat, glancing at Dean before looking back over at Bobby. 

"As I was saying," Castiel tried to continue, "Metatron is thought to be the only angel to have had any contact with God besides Joshua and the archangels. He was chosen among hundreds of millions and placed upon this pedestal. His name is actually literally translated 'One who occupies the Throne next to the Throne of the Divine'. Each angel is actually named for what they do. Gabriel, the messenger of God is translated 'Able-Bodied One of God'. Michael means 'Who is like God?' because he was the oldest of the archangels and viewed God as the most incredible being in creation and there was no one who could possibly be better. Anael, which is Anna's full name, translates as 'the grace of God' because she was viewed as a caregiver for mortals." He had no idea why he couldn't stop talking, but he was a little afraid of the silence. He didn't even notice that he'd named no other angels besides the ones his siblings were named for.

"Don't forget Castiel," Dean said with a grin. "Angel of Thursday. The rebel. He's my favorite." He winked at Anna who giggled and covered her mouth with both hands. 

"How in the hell would you know that?" Bobby asked. 

"Come on, give me some credit, Bobby, I read."

"Yes," Castiel said with a blush, "One who falls from God. We've quite lived up to our namesakes now that I think about it." Michael was almost a carbon copy of their father. Gabriel was the able-bodied explorer. Castiel was the one who never lived up to his father's expectations. Anna was the most caring of them all.

"It's a self fulfilling prophecy," Dean said with a shrug, snatching a piece of toast off the table before turning back toward the stairs. 

"Where you going now?" Anna asked. 

"To work, of course," he said, petting her head.

"That's all you're going to eat? You don't eat, you don’t sleep. You're like a robot."

Dean laughed. "Don't tell anyone, that's my little secret." He waved a hand over his shoulder. "Thanks Bobby," he said before making his way further down stairs to check the engine room.

Castiel's doctor side was yelling. Dean should be resting, relaxing, sleeping, eating, anything but working. He could see Anna laughing at him from the corner of his eye. She knew this face well. His jaw clenched and his eyes went a little wide. She always said that it looked as though he was trying not to scream. He admittedly got this face a lot after treating someone who then proceeded not to listen to his instructions. 

"Where was he going?" Castiel asked Bobby, eyes still trained on the spot where Dean had disappeared into.

"I'd say the engine room," Bobby grunted as he lifted a heavy pot of soup.

"Is anyone else usually in there?" Castiel asked, not even thinking about how that sounded.

"Not unless there's a problem," Bobby answered, eyebrows raised. Castiel decided that was good enough and he moved to follow Dean. The engine room was a bit dark and more than a little creepy. Weird things were making weird sounds, steam hissing out of certain parts. 

"Dean?" Castiel called softly, not really sure where to go as he walked slowly into the room, "Dean, you really need to be resting. Doctor's orders."

Dean smiled when Cas came looking for him, unable to stop himself. Even in the loud engine room. His voice was unmistakable. He crept around from where he was to come up behind him and speak into his ear. "Miss me already?"

Castiel visibly jumped, his heart leaping into his throat. "Oh my god," he breathed, chuckling slightly, "You scared me." He tried to get his heartbeat down to more normal levels. "Dean, you really need to rest," he said without turning around, "Sam has the ship during the day and now you need to sleep."

Dean laugh. "Sorry I couldn't resist," he said as he moved past Cas in the tight space. "If these trials are meant to test my strength it doesn't matter how much I rest I will be weak regardless. I just have to power through. The test of strength took mine away. That's just... I don't think I will be back to normal until it's over." He laughed. "Don't ask me how I know I just... do."

"That doesn't make me feel all that much better," Castiel huffed, pouting without realizing that he was doing so. He felt useless. He hated that he couldn't do anything to help Dean feel any better. "Has there been anything that has made you feel better at all?" Castiel inquired, his doctor side coming to the forefront, wanting to help in any way that he could.

"Yes actually," he said with a smile, turning to face Cas in the darkness and close the distance between them. He leaned his hands up on ether side of the walls of the narrow hallway. "Holding you in my arms not three hours ago made me think I could move mountains. Maybe you should make a habit of that. Strictly as my doctor, of course."

"I... well... umm," Castiel fumbled for something to say that wasn't idiotic as his face flushed in the thankfully dark room. He cleared his throat, looking up at Dean. "Yes, well, of course my number one concern is your health," he finally said, a playful smile on his face.

Dean grinned, glad their encounter that morning hadn't soured Castiel to him. "Let me make it clear..." He said, nosing at his cheek. "I do not risk the safety of my ship and my crew for someone I consider merely attractive." He kissed his cheek. "Remember that," he said grimly before turning to round the corner into the engine. "Care to see a ship engine?"

Castiel blushed even deeper if that was possible, and he was infinitely grateful that Dean couldn't see him in the darkness of the engine room. "I would love to see the ship engine," he laughed, "Though I don't believe it will look like much to me."

"Are you kidding me? Engines are beautiful." He manipulated pieces of the giant mechanism, shouting to be heard over its ruckus. "Nothing unneeded, every piece plays a part in keeping us in the air. They're like puzzles. Big beautiful puzzles. Life is crazy and uncertain and chaotic but engines? Engines make sense. Engines keep working for as long as you take care of them. When she hurts, she tells me, when she can't take it, she tells me." He ran an affectionate hand down the side and felt the rumble of the ship. "If the helm is the brain the engine is the heart. If you protect the heart, everything else falls into place." He laughed a little. "I probably sound like a dumb grease monkey."

"No," Castiel said with a smile, coming to stand next to Dean, trying to see what he sees, "It reminds me of how I must've sounded to Anna when I first went to medical school." He could feel the rumbling of the ship beneath his fingers, though he couldn't quite see the same beauty that Dean saw in the engine, he could understand the sentiment. "There's a certain beauty to things fitting together, working towards the same end in flawless harmony."

"An engine will never lie to you," he said, looking up at it. "Engines don't lie or keep secrets or tell you there's something is wrong when there isn't. They don't make demands and they don't tell you you're not good enough. They just are." He sighed. "Would that life took after engines every once in a while, there would be no heartache."

"Engines also can't smile when they're happy or laugh at stupid jokes," Castiel said quietly, "They can't flush in embarrassment or in ecstasy. They can't tell you that they love you or that you're perfect. They can't yell in excitement or scream in happiness. This is a double edge sword you're talking about." He could sense something in the way Dean was talking, some previous hurt that was bringing forth these words, but Castiel didn't want to push.

"True," Dean conceded. "But sometimes I think I would sacrifice all of that if it meant I never had to be lied to by someone I love again." He cleared his throat, suddenly self-conscious. "Here," he said, taking Castiel's hand and reaching it to a large pipe that extended from the top of the engine. They could feel the beat of the triggers pumping and oil being released. "This is the mainline. It's the pulse of the whole ship. The drumbeat to which the whole ship dances. More than once I've noticed my own pulse beating at the same speed as the heart beat of the ship. She's like a person to me."

"Here, hold still," Castiel said with a smile. He kept his one hand in place beneath Dean's on the pipe and moved the other to Dean's neck. He pressed his two fingers into just the right spot, feeling Dean's pulse beneath his fingers. They were quiet for a moment as Castiel counted, feeling the two pulses thrumming beneath his fingers. "You really are one with the ship," he said with a small laugh, "Though I can't say how that's possible. You must have a special bond with her."

"I was born on this ship," he said with a shrug as if that explained it, shrugging under his touch. He wrapped his free hand around Castiel’s waist as they hung on the mainline. "Thank you for listening to me ramble."

Castiel enjoyed being close to Dean, moving even closer without really realizing it. "Your voice is actually rather soothing to listen to," he said with a smile, "You could probably be talking about anything and I would listen."

"What does that say about me?" Dean teased, arching an eyebrow as he pulled Castiel closer so their bodies touched. "I hang on your every word even when it's in a long dead language I don't understand."

"Now that I don't understand," Castiel said with a laugh, "I've heard more than once that my voice is strange or doesn't match my appearance."

"That's.... what?" He laughed, lacing his fingers in between the spaces between Castiel's on the pipe. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Your voice is deep, and when you're irritated or chastising you get this fantastic growl. You could read the encyclopedia and I'd listen to you." He tilted his head to the side. "Your voice sounds the way an earthquake feels. I suppose it makes sense some people wouldn't like it or think it could be scary but for my part, it just tells me that there is something powerful under the surface." 

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand a little, a strange little smile coming onto his face. "I think you've been inhaling some kind of fumes," he chuckled, "I've never heard myself described that way before. I don't know that I possess any power that my voice may have you believe."

"Oh you do," he said with a small smile, leaning his face down a little. "If nothing else you have great power over me, and that is no simple task, believe me." 

Castiel turned his head fully to look at Dean, surprised by how close he actually was. "I could say the same to you," he murmured, "Though I'll be honest, I'm not sure how difficult that is."

"Oh? Have a weakness for lowly ship captains?" He asked a brow cocked. "Or are you simply easily won over by men who save your life, and the life of your sister?" 

"More like a weakness for attractive, brave men who jumped off a ship before even knowing me to save my life and faced the wrath of God for the life of my sister," Castiel answered easily, a playful smile on the edge of his lips.

"Once again, that's weirdly specific," He teased. "Are you trying to tell me that you fancy me? Or do I just happen to fit into the most weirdly specific prerequisite known to man?" 

"Definitely the latter," Castiel said solemnly before breaking into a smile, "Of course it could be the former. Unfortunately, we're not engines. It's hard to be completely certain of what's going on."

Dean smiled as he clucked his tongue, moving his head just slightly as he did it. "That's a damn shame," he said, a little softer so the sound was almost drowned out by the engine. The hand on Castiel's chin raised up to trace the line of his throat. He swallowed down a breath as he looked down into Castiel's bright eyes in the darkness. "When my mother used to tell me angels were watching over me, she would describe them to me. Silken skin, posture as straight as a statue, the light of the stars in their eyes...." he traced his thumb down Castiel's cheek. "I find you quite live up to my expectations."

Castiel stood there, lips parted in silent surprise as he stared at Dean. Despite his name, no one had ever before compared Castiel to an angel, and never had anyone said something to him with so much sincerity and meaning. Castiel had no idea what to say, so he didn't. Slowly, he brought a hand up to rest on Dean's shoulder, gaze flickering between his lips and his eyes before he finally closed the distance between them, pressing a firm but chaste kiss to Dean's lips. He deepened it in increments, trying to convey everything he was feeling.

Dean gladly accepted the kiss, moving his hand onto the nape of Castiel's neck to hold him in place. He was trying to deny how incredibly smitten with the doctor he was becoming, knowing damn well the feelings couldn't be mutual. He really needed to cut and run, count his losses and just finish the mission so Castiel could just run, like they always ran. But Dean found he couldn't possibly stay away. 

It occurred to Castiel how large of a problem this was becoming as they kissed. This had started out as a simple expedition. Charter the ship, hire the captain, find Eden, get the Word of God, and go home. Suddenly things had become so complicated. Castiel was falling for Dean faster than he had ever felt himself fall for anyone, and he couldn't bring himself to care about it or worry. He didn't want to think about the day that they would eventually return home because he found himself wishing to prolong that moment for as long as he could. He wrapped both his arms around Dean's neck, pulling them closer together as they kissed leisurely. He wanted to stay here with Dean, and continue to have moments like this, but he couldn't do that to Anna. He couldn't sentence her to a life like this when she could have so many other opportunities. Castiel didn't want to limit her.

Dean pulled Castiel into him, his hands hard and possessive as they kissed. His emotions swirled through his chest, and he found he simply couldn't get enough. 

"Captain," came a voice over the speaker, making them both jump. "You may want to get up here." 

Dean knew his face grew instantly worried and severe in that moment. "Take Anna into your room and strap her in. Just in case." 

"Okay," Castiel said breathlessly with a small nod, "Please be careful." He gave Dean one last firm kiss before dashing out of the engine room so he could get to Anna.

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw his face.

"I don't know, but I'm going to keep you safe this time," Castiel said seriously. He picked her up without another word and carried her up to Dean's quarters. "In the seat, please," he said softly, not wanting to alarm her. He watched carefully as she strapped herself in, making sure everything was as secure as possible before he chose a book to read to her.

Dean spilled out onto deck quickly and noticed the entire active crew at the nose of the ship so he made his way there. There was a large mass of clouds about five clicks away, swirling in an oddly ominous way. "Well, that can't be good," Dean said with an exhale. 

"This mission is bullshit," one of the crew said. "Surprise hurricanes, tsunamis at fifteen thousand feet..."

"Hey," Dean said. "We got through both of those, we'll get through whatever this is. 

As if on cue, the clouds shot straight down, all the way down to the sea, swirling in a huge black vortex to the ground. It was a tornado, a huge... unruly tornado. Bigger and stronger than any tornado Dean had ever seen. 

"Jesus," Sam said, turning to scramble back to the helm. "We have to stay out of its pull!"

"Take in the sails!" Dean demanded. "NOW!"

The crew bolted to the masts, scrambling up to pull the sails in and tying them down.

Dean ran to the helm to try and help him pull out of the way. 

"It's no use," Sam said, sounding panicked. "It already has us." His breath pumped out of his chest. "I'm sorry Dean... I never... We never should have..."

"Shut up, Sam we don't have time for that shit." Dean slammed his hand into the speaker. "ASH! Get in the engine room and wait for my signal. NOW." 

He didn't wait to hear Ash confirm the order. He took Sam's face in his hands. "Sound the alarm, Sammy. Get everyone in their rooms and tell them to strap in."

"What are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to get us out of this tornado," Dean said. 

Sam nodded before sounding the alarm, helping people to climb back down into the gut of the ship. 

Dean burst into his room and saw Anna strapped in. But this room was above the safety of the hull of the ship and would be vulnerable to the wind so he immediately started to unbuckle Anna. "You need to go," he said, making quick work of the buckles and helping her off the chair. He whirled around and took Castiel's face in his hands, not really caring that Anna was looking, and he kissed him so hard he thought his lips might bruise.

When he pulled away, he hoped his desperation and urgency showed in his face. "Take Anna down to your room," he said. "Take her in your arms and cover her eyes until you get downstairs. Then both of you latch it. Please. Don't argue. Not right now. Not about this." 

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment before jumping into action. Something must be seriously wrong for Dean to be acting this panicked, this desperate. He swept Anna into his arms and pressed her head into the crook of his neck so that she couldn't see anything. Throwing all caution to the wind, he returned Dean's kiss with equal force. 

"Please be careful," he murmured against Dean's lips before securing his hold on Anna and dashing outside. His eyes widened at the sight he was met with. "Mother of God," he whispered, frozen for a fraction of a second. All at once, he practically threw himself down the stairs, running as fast as his legs could take him below into their room. 

"Castiel, what's going on? What's wrong with the captain? Why did you kiss?" Anna asked in rapid succession as soon as she was put down so that Castiel could latched the door closed tightly, worry written on her young face.

"You know that kissing is what people do when they like each other," Castiel said with a winded smile, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"And?"

"It's the third trial," Castiel admitted, knowing that she no doubt had already overheard plenty about the other two, "And he's not sure how easily we're going to make it out of this one." Anna nodded, trying to keep her composure. Castiel dashed around the room, trying to make everything as safe as possible. He tipped over both of the side tables gently, to prevent it from happening later. He took down everything from all the shelves in the room. Finally, he turned both beds on their sides and pushed them to encase the corner of the room that was both furthest from the door and the porthole to act as a protected area. He threw in all the pillows and blankets and soft cushion he could find before picking Anna up and burying themselves underneath. He didn't care how stupid it might look; he wasn't taking any chances this time.

\---

Dean scrambled back to help the rest of the people get down below deck before pushing Sam down the stairs. He saw him scramble to his feet to try and get back to the surface but Dean closed the door over him and latched it so nothing could go in or out. 

"DEAN!" He could hear Sam screaming, pounding on the other side of the door to try and get out. "DEAN DON’T! DEAN!"

Dean scrambled back to the helm and planned his Hail Mary, staring straight down into hell. He inhaled slowly, and exhaled slower before he shut down the engines, letting the entire ship go quiet. Ash came over the ship speakers, knowing the whole ship could hear the conversation. "Whoa whoa whoa you can't just... what's going on!?"

"It's a tornado Ash. We can't go around it. I need you to be ready." 

"Ready for what?" 

"All thrusters full."

"You can't go all thrusters full from a dead stop! The engine will fall apart!!"

"And how do you think it'll do in a god damn tornado? We need to sling shot out of the pull."

"You're crazy," Ash crowed, sounding more entertained than anything. "See you on the other side, Dean."

He heard Sam's pounding grow more frantic, and Dean closed his eyes, exhaling a slow breath. 

"Everyone hang on," Dean said. "Sammy, take care of her. Ash, be ready."

"Waitin' on the word, man."

Dean watched, jaw set as the distance closed. "Bravery huh?" Dean said with a bitter laugh. "More like suicidal tendencies."

He felt the ship lurch into the body of the tornado and start succumbing to the pull, moving clockwise along the huge body of the swirling vortex. He held onto the helm for dear life as the wind started to pull him away. He waited. Not yet. Not... quite... yet.

When the ship came around the bend he waited until the final moment before it started to turn again and flicked the switch for the engines, and every switch for full power. Ash tried to maintain the damage as the engines roared to life but the ship was lurched forward so hard it knocked him around the room. Dean was rocketed back, his head striking the metal wall so hard he saw stars, almost blacked out. The ship pulled its way out of the tornado's grasp and once they were far enough away, the thrusters died, and the ship halted, throwing Dean across the ship toward the nose. The sharp edge of the shroud rail sliced deep into his side and almost sent him over the side of the ship but he managed to link his fingers and ankles in the shroud until the ship settled. When it finally did, Dean gathered what energy he had and crawled to the door of the hull, knowing if he didn't open the door they would all die for being unable to get to the helm. So he threw the latch off the door, but didn't even manage to get it open before the darkness took him. 

"DEAN!" Sam roared, looking at the trail of blood that was pooling around Dean. His side and his head were both bleeding. "Oh my god. Jesus Christ SOMEONE GET THE DOCTOR!" 

\---

The second time the entire ship went quiet, Castiel could feel that they were gone from the tornado's pull. He immediately pushed everything out of the way, throwing off blankets and shirts and pillows.

"Anna, stay here," he instructed, just in case. Castiel grabbed his emergency case, which was far more equipped than his regular medical case. He had barely unlocked the door when a crewmember pulled it open. 

"You're needed on deck!" the man said breathlessly. Castiel believed his name was Garth. "Captain's been hurt." Castiel could physically feel his heart fall into his stomach as he ran from the room with a shouted plea for the man to stay with Anna.

"Where is he?" Castiel shouted as soon as he was on the hull. People parted for him and he made his way to the limp, pale body they surrounded. Castiel didn't waste time trying to move him. He ripped his bag open and took out the medical scissors, cutting Dean's shirt away. "Blood type," he said briskly, "Sam, tell me his blood type."

"O-negative," Sam rushed to answer, "He's O-negative."

"Shit," Castiel muttered as he cleaned away the blood. "Find a match. Now!" he commanded. This was his domain. Sam rushed around, asking the crew members, trying to find someone with the same blood type. Castiel took out his surgical needle and thread before pulling on a pair of latex gloves. Time was of the essence. He went inside first, repairing what he could see of the torn muscles and blood vessels before closing up the wound itself. 

"I have a match," Sam said, pulling a man with him to the front. 

"Take him to Dean's room," Castiel instructed as he went to work on the wound on Dean's head. Of course, he could only do so much. There was no way to tell on the ship what other internal damage there could be. He sealed the final wound before covering them both in antiseptic and putting bandages over them. "You and you," he said, pointing at two large men as he stood, "Carry him into his room and place him on the bed." Nobody moved. 

"Why?" one of them dared to ask. Castiel whipped around faster than should be possible, scalpel in hand as he was at the man's throat in a second.

"Because I told you to," he growled, eyes full of fire, "Now go." He took a step back and after a moment of hesitation, the two man picked up Dean's body and brought him into the room. Castiel packed up his case and brought it into the room before taking out his emergency blood transfusion device. He hooked both Dean and the crewmember up to begin replenishing the blood that Dean had lost. He took out the collapsible stand and set up an IV. There was no telling how long Dean would be out.

"What now?" Sam asked, worry clear on his face.

"We wait," Castiel said, packing up the rest of his things, "Repair the ship. Pray for God to be merciful."

\---

Dean's thoughts danced. He heart voices. Saw lights, saw memories. He wondered if this is what it was like... if this was what happened when you died. 

Sam captained the ship. Anyone in the crew who had ever doubted Dean were now all in his fan club. He had saved their lives. All of their lives, there was just no two ways about it. Even Uriel was reluctantly impressed. They decided they'd tell him so if the captain lived. 

"What happened?" Anna asked as he burst into the room. "What happened? Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, my Anna Belle," Castiel said softly, a tired smile on his face as he picked her up and put her in his lap, "It was an emergency. Dean got hurt saving us. He saved as all and I had to save him."

"He's going to be okay right?" Anna asked, staring at Dean's limp body, "You're the best doctor I know."

"I did my best," Castiel said, his voice cracking, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, "We'll just have to see." He refused to cry. He wouldn't, but his eyes blurred with the build up of tears. He held Anna close to him, rocking with her as he kissed the crown of her head. "It'll be all right. He is dilectis Dei justi. He has to be okay." God cannot kill the Righteous Man.

\---

It was the middle of the night, closer to morning, when Dean groaned away, a hand on his head as he tried to sit up. "Jesus, Christ, what happened?" he droned, the darkness in his eyes slowly clearing like fog. He was confused, dazed, god he hurt all over. 

If Castiel were an asshole, he would've let Dean sit up and get his bearings and even explain to him what had happened. But Castiel wasn't an asshole. Castiel was a doctor and he cared for Dean's health and he knew that Dean couldn't be moving yet. As soon as he heard him speak, he was up and injecting a mild sedative into his IV that would put him out again for an hour or two. He waited the appropriate time before following this with a shot of morphine. After, he let himself break, just for a bit. Dean was okay. He was alive and in roughly two hours, he would wake up again. He collected himself and went out to inform the crew before he went back in to check all the vitals that he could while Dean was unconscious. Then he waited, right by Dean's bedside so prevent him from sitting up and to tell him what had happened.

"Wh-I..." Dean crashed back onto the bed, having vivid wild dreams again before the sedative wore off and he groaned groggily again. His hand flew to his head, but his legs wouldn't move. He felt fuzzy on top of all the pain. "Jesus," he mumbled, his face kind of numb, ringing in his head. He tried to focus his eyes but nothing would come. He tried to shake his head, but even that was difficult. "Where... What..."

"Don't move," Castiel instructed softly but firmly. Honestly, he didn't want Dean to be awake simply because he knew how difficult it would be now to get the other man treated. "You lost a lot of blood. You were given a transfusion, but only one man on the ship matched your blood type, so your body still has a lot of replenishing to do." He stared at Dean and despite the confusion and grogginess, and the slight glaze over his eyes, Castiel couldn't help but feel an immense happiness rise in his chest. He fell on his knees next to Dean's bed, resting his head on the side. "God, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been able to save you," he whispered, tears stinging his eyes again but this time for an entirely different reason. He stayed that way for only a moment before he forced himself to pull it together. "How much pain do you feel?" he asked, his voice still a bit weak, "I can still give you a bigger dosage of morphine if you need it, but not too much more."

Confusion flashed obviously over his face as he looked down at Castiel. "Uh... a lot," he said, sitting up on his elbow and looked over into Castiel's face. "Are you... my doctor?" he asked, his eyes dancing over the unfamiliar face, unsure why the man seemed to have so much stock in saving him when he didn't even know him. "Did Sam call you? Jesus, how hard must I have hit my head to need an emergency doctor?" He put his hand on his head and groaned, squinting his eyes shut as he tried to piece himself together. 

A look of pure horror was stuck on Castiel's face. Somewhere in the back of his mind knew that medically, amnesia was a completely valid possibility that he just hadn't thought of, but he had never imagined that it would hurt quite this much.

"No," he murmured, shaking his head slowly, "Oh god, no." Tears began to fill his eyes again and he turned away before Dean could see. It took him a few minutes to get to a point where he believed he could speak. He went over to his bag and added the extra morphine before coming back to stand by Dean's bedside. "What's the last thing you remember," he asked, hating his voice for shaking as he checked Dean's pupil dilation. 

Dean tilted his head to the side rather like a confused dog, looking up at Castiel. "Uh... I don't know everything's a little fuzzy. Geez, doc, are you okay?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "You look... I mean... You look really upset. Am I gonna die?" 

"It's highly unlikely that you're going to die," Castiel said with a weak laugh and a watery smile, "The fact that you're awake is a very good sign. I'm going to get your brother, and let him tell you what's happened. I have a feeling you'd rather hear it from him than from a stranger." Forcing the words out had nearly destroyed Castiel and he left the room as soon as he finished speaking, trying as hard as he could to hold onto what little control he still had as he went to speak to Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked immediately upon seeing Castiel's face, "What happened."

"Nothing," Castiel forced himself to say, voice still shaky as he took a deep breath, "Dean is awake and his vitals look good, but... he seems to have a rather severe case of amnesia. He isn't really sure what the last thing he remembers is, but he still knows you." Sam's eyes scanned Castiel's face, a look of understanding dawning on him.

"He doesn't remember you, does he?"

"No," Castiel confirmed, "He doesn't, nor does he have a reason to. I told him you would explain what had happened and I trust that you will." He left without another word. He knew that Anna was with Bobby and Garth and he left her there, needing time to himself to absorb everything and let himself work it out.

"Wait, Doc," Sam said, chasing after him. "Come with me." Sam swallowed, not wanting to look as distressed as he did. "I mean... he'll probably remember eventually right? I mean... the permanent memory loss... he may never remember if he doesn't have something to trigger the memory." In reality, Sam knew his brother better than anyone, and he was well aware how the doctor had been growing on him and how much he cared. It was only a few conversations over a short period of time, but Sam knew. He just. He knew. "Come with me, Doc. If he already knows me I'm not going to help him remember. Come with me. Help me trigger his memory."

"Sam, I," Castiel stopped, unsure of exactly what he was trying to say, "I'm going to be honest with you. I'm afraid that he won't remember and I'm not sure if I can face that." Not having Dean remember him was one thing, but not having him remember after actively trying to make him do so would be absolutely crushing. Castiel wasn't sure if he could handle that emotionally. "I'll come with you," he said after a moment, "But you speak with him first. Explain the situation, and be sure to keep him as calm as you can."

Sam nodded vigorously, wiping his mouth. "Yeah. I can... I can do that. Thanks." He turned and bounded up to the cabin. 

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said with his best strong smile. "Where's my pudding?"

"Hey Dean," Sam said with a small laugh, bringing up two chairs to the bed, one on each side before sitting in them. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," he said, waving a hand, playing brave for his brother like he always did. 

"Yeah right, picture of health you are." Sam said with a laugh. "You uh... You saved everyone. The whole ship. We're on an expedition and there was a tornado. You and Ash pulled a sling shot to get us out of it, which was reckless, but worked."

"Hah. Slingshot. I'd been meaning to try that."

"Yeah. Great. Anyway you got launched around the ship and hit your head pretty good. What's the last thing you remember?" 

"Uhhh... not a tornado..." he said, narrowing his eyes, pain surging in his head as he tried to remember. "I remember you telling me... something about a mission... some... nobles..."

"Yes," Sam said, getting kind of excited. "Yes we're on that mission now. You're having trouble remembering things from your knock on the head. This is the doctor that chartered the mission."

Dean turned to Castiel, his head tilting to the side. "You're a doctor... and the noble who chartered the Impala?"

"Yes," Castiel said with a nod, "Castiel Novak, doctor and researcher. We're on the final leg of the mission now, so we've actually known each other for a good few weeks." He struggled to maintain his composure. "Sam asked that I try to jog your memory, but I'll be honest, I'm not really sure where to start." Castiel supposed that the best place to start for most things was the beginning, so he sat in the empty chair. "Do you remember," he said softly, "When I first boarded the ship and we were speaking privately in these rooms. You gave me the key to the panic room so that if anything should go sideways with the crew I could keep Anna, my little sister, safe."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Castiel," he said, his eyes dancing back and forth between Castiel's as the gears in his head turned. "Castiel," he said again, softer. "The angel of Thursday." Pain in his head surged and put his hand on his head. "Agh, god dammit." He turned to Sam. "Why is the angel of Thursday charting the Impala?" 

Sam laughed a little. "We're looking for the Word of God. It's on Eden, an island that might not exist. Though considering the circumstances we're pretty sure it does." 

"Okay..." He exhaled, tilting his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut. "Wait, wait... if he's the guy who hired us... why was he so upset when I woke up?"

"He wasn't upset that you woke up, he's upset because you don't remember him."

"I don't remember the tornado either, it's nothing personal doc," Dean said, turning back to Castiel. 

"Dean... he's upset because you two are into each other," Sam said with a knowing smile. 

Dean's head snapped back to Castiel then to Sam again. "What?" 

"You fancy each other," Sam clarified. "You've been dancing around each other since he came aboard. You like him. From what I can tell he likes you. And according to his little sister, Anna - who you call Spitfire because she's got bright red hair - according to her the last thing you did before going toe-to-toe with a tornado was come in here and throw caution to the wind and kiss him."

Dean, wide-eyed, turned to look up at Castiel. "But... he's... a man," he said, pointing a stray finger up at him. 

"And? You saying you don't think he's attractive?"

Dean looked down to Castiel's toes than back up to his face. "I mean, I didn't say that but..." he swallowed and pointed to himself. "I kissed you? Did you kiss me back? Do you like me? Do we ... are we a thing?"

"He slept in your arms a few days ago."

Dean swallowed, eyebrows upturned as he was suddenly rather desperate to remember. 

"Sam, I'm not sure if we should be overloading his system with so much information," Castiel said worriedly, barely able to curb his desire to just knock Dean out again with another sedative. 

"Kiss him," Sam answered.

"I-I don't think that would be conducive to the current state of his body and his health--" Castiel tried to back out.

"It's the quickest way to know," Sam argued, "Like ripping off a bandage."

"Yes, and sometimes bandages aren't ready to come off," Castiel shot back. He gave a sigh, looking down at Dean, waiting a moment before speaking again. "I don't know what we were," he said softly, "We never attempted to give it labels. I cannot say how you felt for me, but I know that I cared for you in more ways than just as a... sexual partner, though we never got around to having actual sex." He felt more than a little awkward saying these kinds of things in front of Sam. "I won't do anything without your permission," he continued, knowing that Dean was still capable of decision-making, "But if you would like, I can try kissing you to see what you remember."

Dean swallowed, then looked back forth between the two men. Panic room, precious cargo, magic rocks. The pieces were there. He just... couldn't form a picture. He looked up into the doctor’s face and regretted the pain he saw there, thinking the doctor was much too handsome to look so sad. 

"Give us the room, Sammy," he said finally. 

Sam smiled as he stood and made his way across. "I told you," he said to Cas. "The only one who can make him remember is you."

Dean watched his brother leave the room and scooted over in his bed so Castiel could sit on the edge of the bed. He waved his hand to get. Castiel to sit on the bedside. 

"I trust Sam." He said. "Above all else, if he says we... I'm... well I believe him. Lord knows I'm in enough pain to have forgotten shit." He cleared his throat and sat up against the wall, wincing as he did. "Do me a favor though, if you're going to kiss me... do it how you would do it any other time don't... I mean... don't kiss me like a doctor, like an experiment, you know? I want to remember, something in my head is screaming at me that you... that this..." He motioned a hand between them. "Is important. So if you think it'll help me remember... then lay it on me I guess."

Castiel nodded a bit nervously. He was afraid. Dean was severely injured and Castiel didn't want to hurt him. Not only that, but he didn't want to overload Dean's system by forcing him to remember too quickly. Mostly he was afraid that even with the pieces there and his instincts that Dean wouldn't remember. 

"Don't force yourself," Castiel finally said softly, "If you don't remember, then don't strain yourself." He scooted a little closer, taking care with Dean's injuries. He put a hand on his shoulder, mimicking the motion he'd made in the engine room the previous day. He tried to copy that kiss, pressing their lips together softly at first before slowly deepening it, trying to gauge Dean's reaction.

Dean's eyebrows upturned with the sensation, and ache in his chest like his body remembered his feelings even if his brain didn't. He moved his lips along with Castiel's, one hand going to hold the side of his neck, the other went to the side of his face, thumb tracing the shape of his cheekbone. Images flashed across his mind: wings in ink, a kiss at the helm, the doctor in the shrouds as they took off. The images hurt him, both making his head hurt and his chest ache. 

Castiel pulled back when he felt Dean begin to respond more. He tried to squash down his hopes. It could be anything. Maybe he just liked how Castiel was kissing. Maybe he just wanted to kiss someone. "What do you remember?" he asked softly, moving to sit back down on the side of the bed.

Dean looked a little dazed before he realized Castiel was talking to him. "I uh... you were... you climbed the shrouds when we took off." He screwed his eyes shut and put a hand on his head to combat the amazing pain. "You have a..." he motioned his hand in a random gesture. "Wing... wings tattooed on your back." his eyes opened, but didn't look in any specific direction. "Your brother, Gabriel, that died, right?" He looked up at Cas as if to make sure he wasn't just talking nonsense. "The trials," he said finally. "I remember the trials and the... agh, jesus," he said, letting his head fall back into his hands. 

"Okay, okay," Castiel said quickly, forcing Dean to lay down completely, "All of that is right, but you can't strain yourself. It'll only prolong your injuries." He had expected far less and Dean remembering this much so quickly was sort of a miracle.

"I don't want to lie down," he said, though he didn't fight Cas as he pushed him back down. "I want to remember." He hand found Castiel's on his shoulder and he wrapped his fingers around his palm. It was coming back in flashes, and it was important, and Dean felt like the harder he held onto it, the more and more it was slipping away. He swallowed a hard breath, shaking his head a little as he demanded his subconscious clung desperately to threads. He started to grow frantic, his breath getting harder and harder as images flashed across his mind. 

He reached up for Castiel's face and pulled him down so he could look into his face. "I don't want to forget," he said, running the pads of his thumbs along Castiel's eyebrows, sketching the details of his face. "If I sleep again I'll forget and I don't want to forget." He took in his wild hair and bright blue eyes. The light of the stars in their eyes. He exhaled and pressed his lips up against Castiel's softly, briefly. "I want to remember, Cas. Help me remember." 

"It's alright," Castiel soothed, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his forehead, "Everything's alright, but you need to relax. The harder you push, the harder it will be to remember. We're not going to let you forget, okay? You just have to let it come to you. Now, what do you want me to do?" He wasn't sure if he should just start telling stories or showing him objects or what exactly Dean was asking him, but Castiel was ready to do just about anything.

Dean closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to relax, trying to calm his minds racing. He moved his hands around to Castiel's back, bringing him down against his chest. "Stay," he said, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent, an oddly familiar mixture of earth and musk. He breathed him in, letting his body react to the familiarity of the gesture, of the feeling. Before he really even knew what was going on he was kissing Castiel's throat, first soft chaste kisses but they quickly turned open and wet, running his tongue along the sensitive area, tasting the salt of his skin, feeling every synapses firing and lighting up a part of his brain that had gone dark. 

"D-Dean," Castiel said shakily, bracing himself slightly above the other man on his hands, which were clenched into the blankets below him, "Dean, you're wounded and you need to relax and heal. We really shouldn't be doing this." Of course, his body was acting as though he wasn't even speaking. Every cell in his body wanted to pull closer to Dean, his head even tilting to the side a bit to allow him more room. Castiel was very conscious of his wounds, however, and made sure that his body was well away from the other man.

The sound of his name spoken the first time made his hands fist into the back of Castiel's shirt. The sound was familiar, the reactions second nature. He groaned into the actions, tonguing along Castiel's collarbone. "I don't care," he said, trying to eliminate the space between them. He remembered the weakness in his limbs, he remembered the connection of their bodies, he remembered the engine room and how exposed he'd felt and watching the tornado jut down from the sky. He scrambled to get his hands under Castiel's shirt and trace the tattoo's that he knew were there with his fingers. "My angel," he said softly, barely a whisper as he kissed at Castiel's jaw line, breathing him in. "I remember..." he said between kisses. "I remember." 

Castiel felt tears stinging in his eyes as he laid there with Dean, shifting so that he was pressed against his uninjured side as he lay on the bed. "Dean," he whispered, moving until he could bury his face into the crook of Dean's neck "I was so scared. You could've died. What if I couldn't save you? What if none of the crewmembers matched your blood type? Dean, so much could've gone wrong. I could've lost you."

"Are you kidding?" he soothed, wrapping his arms around him. "Takes more than a knock on the head to take out a Winchester." He kissed the side of his face, his temple. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." He tried not to wince against the pain. He didn't care about it. He just wanted to be with Cas. 

"I should tell Sam you're alright," Castiel said, making no move to actually get up and go do it. So, he was feeling a little selfish. So what? He let Dean wrap his arms around him, scooting closer so he wouldn't have to stretch so much and exacerbate his injuries. "This mission was a horrible idea," Castiel said decisively, "I've never felt so much fear within such a short span of time before."

"Nonsense," Dean said softly, squeezing his arms around Castiel, regardless how it hurt his side. "Without this mission I never meet you. What's a little knock on the head compared to meeting an angel in the flesh?" He laughed a little and kissed his head, holding him probably too close. "It's all... it's all a little fuzzy still, but... I won't forget you. I could never really forget you." He didn't realize what he was saying until he'd already said it, swallowing down a fearful breath and squeezing him again, hoping Castiel would ignore it. "Stay with me," he said, more as a distraction. "Just for tonight."

"I'll stay for as long as you let me," Castiel whispered. The doctor in him was yelling for endangering the health of the patient, but he couldn't bring himself to care all that much. Dean had almost died and Castiel wanted nothing more than to be close to him in every way that was physically possible. 

Dean tried not to sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He kept Castiel tight in his arms, entangled their legs, eliminated any and all space between them. He breathed in the scent of him, relished in the feel of him against his skin. It was too much peace for him to not let it overcome him, and eventually sleep took him again, squeezing the doctor in his arms like he would lose him if he let go. 

Castiel slept through the night for what felt like the first time in weeks though he knew it was only a couple of days. He woke up slowly, feeling Dean wrapped tightly around him. Everything came back to him at once. The tornado, all the blood, the amnesia. He stayed firmly put, not wanting to move an inch away from Dean. In fact, he actually wanted to get closer, but he feared the pain that Dean would be in if he did.

Dean groaned awake as the sun came in his window, his head rung something awful and his side was on fire. His arms around Cas tightened and he snuffled into the crook of his neck as awareness came back to him. The moment he opened his eyes, pain shot through his head, almost making him pass back out. It hurt enough that he removed one of his arms from around Castiel to put his hand on his head, his face scrunching with the pain. "Ugh... what happened?"

An immediate shot a fear ran through Castiel and he sat up quicker than he thought possible, keeping one hand on Dean's shoulder to keep him laying down. The amnesia couldn't have returned, right? Of course, cases of renewing amnesia were not uncommon, just extremely difficult to deal with. Almost like writing an entire book only to through it in the fire and have to start from the beginning again the next day. "You hit your head and cut your side when you saved the ship from a tornado. Both required stitches," Castiel answered, trying not to ask every other question on his mind.

"Yeah I know," Dean said, squinting up at Cas, pained and confused. "I mean why does my head hurt so much? It was fine when we went to sleep last night. You okay, Cas? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, no I just.... I thought you might have forgotten again," Castiel admitted, too embarrassed to look at Dean, "It's not unheard of, resetting after going to sleep. And you may have run out of morphine over night. I can give you another dose."

Dean nodded, a smile creeping across his face regardless of the pain in his head. "Is the thought of me not remembering you so distressing?" He teased. "I seem to recall tears in your eyes when I looked at you without recognition last night." He laughed a little before wincing and sucking in a breath through his teeth. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Castiel huffed, his face turning bright red as he removed himself from the bed to administer a second dose of morphine. He was running low and he hoped they would get through the return trip without any major injuries. "Can you rate your pain on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"I don't know, I hate that question. I mean what's my frame of reference for ten?" He groaned. "Kidney stones? Burning alive? Celine Dion, what?" He shifted to sit up and waved off the morphine. "No more of that. It makes everything dull and fuzzy, I would rather be in pain until we find Eden." He threw his legs over the bed and tried to stand up with one hand on the wall, but he swayed rather obviously. 

"Whoa," Castiel said quickly as he turned around. He quickly moved himself under Dean so that the other man's arm was around his shoulder and Castiel could wrap a gentle arm around his waist. "No one said you were ready to stand up yet," he chastised lightly, "Even your body can't bounce back from losing that much blood that quickly. He deposited Dean back on the side of the bed, standing in front of him to hold his shoulders down gently so that he wouldn't try to stand. "Now, I can give you another transfusion, or you can go to sleep, or both. After that, then maybe we can talk about you standing." Castiel both admired and hated the way Dean pushed himself.

"Neither," Dean said, putting his hand on his head. "Once we land I can sleep for however long you're excavating. I can stay back in the ship recuperating. Who knows how long it's going to take you to did what you're looking for. But I have to find the island first." He exhaled and scrubbed his stubble with his fingers. "I am hungry though."

"Dean, you cannot walk on your own and you know it," Castiel said seriously, hesitating before walking over to retrieve a plate of food on Dean's desk, "But if you let me physically support you, I'll let you go outside. I don't have anything here to help you stand.”

"Maybe you can make me a harness and strap me to Sam's back." Dean joked, rubbing his head. "Just... bring Sam in here. And have him move my navigation equipment over to my desk. Am I allowed to sit at my desk?"

"For short intervals," Castiel said stubbornly, "You shouldn't be putting too much strain on your abdomen." He realized that he was being a bit unreasonable and controlling, but he wasn't about to have Dean pull a stitch or get an infection because he was pushing himself too early.

Dean laughed a little. "Very well, mother, help me to my desk and go get Sam for me. We will find this island then I'll sleep for three days together."

Castiel reluctantly moved to help Dean stand, wrapping an arm around his waist and putting one of Dean's arms around his own shoulders. He walked in such a way to force Dean to carry less of his weight before placing him at his desk. "I'll be right back," he said before leaving the room to go find Sam.

Dean made Sam take the lead as they looked for the island. With the three trials done it was only a matter of time before they found it. But all day every direction they turned showed no sign of land. By the end of he day Dean told same to leave the ship idle for the night and have everyone get some sleep before Sam out him back in bed. Anna had come in and was sitting and chatting with Dean when Cas came back in. 

"Did you find anything about Eden being hidden?" Dean asked looking over at him. "Is there a reason we wouldn't be able to see it from the sky?"

"I was actually just coming in here to talk to you about that," Castiel said with a small smile, carrying in some pages with him, "I was trying to finish up the translating and I found this passage: Tentationes transierunt et qui ingredietur sanctuarium meum hortum diurnae velit cum Hevae. Ita se probavit unice prae oculis tantummodo eum ut." He didn't have to look up to know that their faces were staring at him blankly. "It translates to 'Passed the trials and who wishes to enter into my sanctuary garden daily with Eve. So solely because he has proven himself to look only to him.' Basically Dean and a companion of his choosing are the only ones that will be able to lay eyes on and enter Eden."

"So you're telling me I have to go onto the island with you?" Dean said, sounding more upset about it than he probably should. "God damn it this just keeps getting worse." He let his head fall into his hand and rubbed it over his scalp. 

"Don't worry, Dean, we can wait a few days," Sam said. 

"No we can't," Dean sneered. "We're already running lower on food than we should be for not even having the island yet. We need to get this show on the road or we're not gonna make it back to Australia." 

"I'm so sorry," Castiel said quietly. He was well aware that Dean didn't sign up for this. It was so much more than anyone had been expecting. "We go down onto the island, you can stay on the shore to rest while I go further in. Or if you would prefer, we can turn around now and call it a day. Head home. That would be better for your health."

Dean looked up at Castiel with a face that could only be read as 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' before he spoke. "After all this you think I'm gonna turn tail? Uh, no. I don't think so. What if next time you come back for it you have to do the trials again? What if I'm not here to protect you? No. Absolutely not." He exhaled and leaned back on the bed, hands on his head. "We'll get through it. I've been through worse than this."

"Yeah?" Sam teased. "When?"

"Remember when we got boarded by those pirates and you almost lost your arm?"

"Ah, yeah, that was pretty messed up."

"Go get some sleep, Sam. We'll find the island in the morning."

"Alright. Get some rest, Captain Righteousness." 

Dean laughed and rubbed his temples. "Don't worry about it, Cas," He said softly. "We'll get it done. The sooner we get it done the sooner I'll shake off this bump on the head."

"Bump on the head," Castiel scoffed, "Anything that needs stitches cannot be qualified as a bump on the head." He felt horrible for putting Dean through all this. He hadn't wanted any of this. He didn't even want to go to Eden. This was purely Castiel's fault and despite his desire to find proof of God and reenter the sacred garden as the first visitors since Adam and Eve, he was beginning to severely regret this mission. Though he couldn't bring himself to truly regret it. If he hadn't decided to go, he never would have met Dean. "I'm helping you into bed," Castiel stated, leaving no room for argument. 

Dean lifted his head just enough that he could see Cas. "I only agree to that if you join me," he said with an heir of finality. "If not so help me god I will march right onto deck and start fixing the rigging." He held his hand out expectantly.

"Then I suggest you get your fine ass in my bed before we find ourselves dueling," he teased, sitting up in the edge of the bed and reaching for him.

Castiel blushed as he settled himself down close to Dean, not really used to being complimented so blatantly. "Yes well, I like my odds in your current condition."

"I find myself oddly intrigued by the idea of you wrestling me into bed," he said, one eyebrow arched even as it was impeded by his bandages. He leaned over and kissed him, softly at first, but unable to pull himself away as the kiss deepened. When he finally did manage to break the kiss, his hand was holding the side of Castiel’s face and he exhaled against his mouth. "I find my... attachment to you growing rather disconcerting."

"I share the sentiment," Castiel said softly, gaze flickering over all of Dean's face that he could see, "I feel that if not for Anna, I would find myself on many more adventures." He blushed, a little embarrassed by the admission as he moved to place a soft kiss at the corner of Dean's mouth.

Dean swallowed when Cas kissed him, his eyes fluttered closed against his will and his grip tightened. "Angels belong in the sky," he said softly as he started kissing along the length of his jaw. "You are much too beautiful to be kept indoors. You belong in the shrouds with the wind making your hair wild." 

"I used to dream about that," Castiel said, moving his head to give Dean more room, "Living life like this. Like Gabriel. It just never seemed like an option once I was responsible for Anna." His hands wound around Dean gently, keeping away from the wound on his side.

"The two of you will always have a place here," he said, not bothering to think Better of it. "You could have a good life on the Impala. Traveling the world, meeting new people, discovering new medicines and artifacts... We could change the world together, you and I."

"You would really want us to stay with you?" Castiel asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Dean seemed so serious that Castiel hardly wanted to believe it was true. It would be amazing, that much was true, but he had to be practical. Being welcome was not the problem, it was more so Anna. Castiel wanted to give her everything she could possibly want. Any decision he made, he tried to run it past her first.

Dean stopped kissing Castiel and reached up to take his bandages off his head, they were so tight they gave him a headache. Or more of one. 

He let the bandages fall onto the floor before turning to look Cas in the eyes. "Castiel, as far as I'm concerned you belonged here the moment I saw you climb the shrouds. Sam, Bobby and I all love Anna as if she were born a Winchester." He moved his hand onto Castiel’s leg. "There is a place for you here. Just... think about that."

"I'll keep that in mind," Castiel said softly, a goofy little smile on his face. It seemed he and Anna needed to have a discussion. He moved to take Dean's hand on his leg, squeezing slightly before moving it so that Dean was holding his waist. "Time to go to sleep," Castiel instructed, "You shouldn't participate in activities that produce too much dopamine until your head injury heals."

"If that is your pitiful attempt to prevents me from kissing you senseless first, you are going to be sorely mistaken," he said with a smile before leaning in to make good on his promise. He pushed Castiel down using his weight as they kissed, memorizing the scent and taste of him as they settled in bed. Dean tried not to think about how he was happily growing used to the weight of Castiel in his arms.

Castiel could practically feel the disapproval of every moral doctor in the world bearing down on him. He knew that if he gave no response, Dean would almost definitely stop, but Castiel couldn't make himself do that. Instead, he felt his arms wrap around Dean's neck gently as he kissed him back carefully but passionately. He was mindful, not to press into Dean's side, knowing it would hurt him. 

They kissed until they fell asleep in each other's arms, wrapped Tightly in each other, legs entwined, Castiel’s head tucked snuggly under Dean’s chin. 

Dean could get used to this. 

He woke up in significantly less pain than before and nuzzled his way into Castiel’s neck to kiss him awake. "Good morning," he rumbled as he did.

Momentarily forgetting Dean's injuries, Castiel snaked his hands into Dean's hair to hold him in place as he shifted closer, humming in agreement with what was happening. "This is something I could get used to doing for a long time," he murmured.

"Mmm I'm glad to hear it," he murmured, stretching his legs out as he kissed down his neck and over his collarbone. "If we didn't have an invisible island to find, I would be inclined to stay here all day."

"According to the text," Castiel breathed, getting increasingly distracted, "You and whomever you choose to be your Eve should be able to see it as easily as we can see Australia. If you walk outside, you'd probably be able to see it in the distance."

Dean sat up in his elbows before kissing Castiel’s lips softy and looking down at him. "I suppose that means we should get up."

Castiel moved so that he could stand up first and help Dean up. He didn't care if Dean felt better or if he thought he could do it. Castiel wasn't going to risk his health. "I should change the bandages on your side before you do anything else," he commented.

Dean exhaled a defeated breath. "Well if you're going to, let's get on with it." He pulled his shirt up over his shoulders, wincing as he did before letting his shirt fall onto the floor.

Castiel carefully unwrapped the bandages and rolled them up again to dispose of them properly later. The stitches seemed to be healing nicely. Castiel applied more antiseptic to ensure that there was no infection before wrapping it up tightly to keep dirt and water out. He stood up then, to add some antiseptic to the stitches on his face, carefully placing a hand under it so it wouldn't drip into his eyes, though he didn't re-bandage it. "All done," he announced, carelessly wiping his hands on his pants.

"Would that the circumstances were different, you touching my chest so might be a little more pleasant." He stood and put on a new shirt before heading out onto deck, keeping his arm pinned to his side to prevent his side from stretching. 

Sam was at the helm and moved to Dean’s flank rather naturally as Dean made his way down the stairs. The men regarded him rather respectfully, there was an obvious tonal shift in their regard for their captain since he'd managed to save them all from the likes if a massive tornado, almost killing himself in the process. 

He made his way to the nose of the ship and glanced around. 

"Sammy do you see that?"

"See what?"

"That island off of starboard," he said, pointing at it. 

"No." He said, squinting into the fog. "Just water."

Dean sighed. "Then that's where we need to go," he said. "Forty five degrees starboard. Being her down slow." 

Castiel followed Dean out and realized suddenly that he couldn't see anything either. He couldn't see Eden. There must be something else that Dean had to do to choose Castiel as 'Eve' since he already made mention of going on the island with him. He was off the deck in a second, heading down to his room to read more of the texts. Dean had a ship to run anyway. Castiel wouldn't be missed.

Dean had to take the helm since he was the only one who could see the island. Once the ship docks on the beach, however, the entire crew was taken aback when the island became visible to them. Several moved as if they were going to dive into the sand. 

"Wait wait wait!" Dean shouted. "This is a magic island, don't fool yourself into thinking we can simply dismount as if it were normal shore." 

The crew looked hesitant but longingly out into the beautiful island. Dean went down to the rail to try and figure out what was going on. 

Castiel was heading back up to the deck with a diagram, his scalpel, and a bowl of water when he felt the slight jerk of them landing and he heard the engines cut out. He ran the rest of the way, bursting out the door so he could lay his eyes in Eden. It was more than he had ever dreamed it could be. Castiel stood there, frozen. After almost a lifetime of fantasies and stories, it was finally here in front of him. God's garden. The wealth of the world.

Dean had tried to stop Russ from trying to get on the land, but he didn't listen and he jumped into the sand and was promptly swallowed up by it. Dean grabbed a lifeline and jumped onto the sand to try and save him, but the sand was solid for him and he stood firm. 

"Shit," Dean sneered. He jumped back into the boat and Sam snatched the line out of Dean’s hand and dove through the sand. Dean gripped the railing for the entire five minutes before Sam’s hand burst out of the sand. Dean dove forward and helped to pull them up before getting the two coughing, gasping sailors were back on board. 

"Damn it, Russ! What did I say?!"

Dean clapped them both in the back as they were brought water to wash the sand from their throats. Dean turned an accusatory glance at the island then turned his gaze onto Cas. His gaze could only be read one way:

I've got a bad feeling about this.

"Alright, everyone stay on the goddamn ship. I'll be taking the doctor ashore for an indeterminate amount of time. Sam, you're captain. If we aren't back in three days, go back to Australia and stock up on supplies. Mark this exact spot and come back."

"What if we get hit with the trials again?"

Dean ran his palm over his mouth. "Then leave us."

"Dean," Sam said in a low tone so as not to he disrespectful. "I won't just leave you here."

"We might not have a choice. You're responsible for all these people." 

Sam exhaled a disapproving breath, but nodded. 

Dean bounded up to his quarters to change his clothes and wash before he embarked. 

As soon as Castiel snapped back into reality and noticed that Dean was gone, he dashed down the stairs. 

"Sam, I need somewhere to carve something. If I've translated correctly, it will protect the ship if you try to return," he said quickly, not wanting to let Dean know that he was defacing the Impala. Sam pointing to a spot that was mostly hidden by crates and Castiel proceeded to splash water that he'd blessed all over the spot to purify it. He carved a large template sigil with his scalpel before slicing a cut across his arm to go over it again with blood. "Make sure it doesn't get damaged," Castiel said quickly before heading back to his room to gather everything that he thought might be necessary or helpful.

\---

Benny was an unexpected visitor when Dean was getting ready. He didn't want to cause a fuss, but Dean had more than doubly earned his loyalty, and money suddenly didn't seem worth the betrayal, so he confessed Uriel’s mutiny. Dean’s jaw set hard, and he fought the urge to explode. Instead he called Sam into his room and dismissed Benny. 

"So what do you want to do?" 

"We haven't found it yet, so they can't initiate the mutiny until I get what they want."

"We can go back," Sam said with a shrug. 

"But then we can't come back. We'll have to do the trials again." 

"So we just abandon the mission, Dean!"

"After all this? To just turn around?"

"You don't care about this thing," Sam said. "You're doing this for Cas and don't try and tell me otherwise." 

"Fine! This has been his life's work. And I'm the only one who can make it happen I can't just turn it away."

Sam exhaled through his nose. "I know you don't want to think about this, but what if Cas is in on the mutiny?"

"Shut up, Sam," he sneered.

"Seriously Dean, I like the guy, I do. But you have to at least consider it." 

Dean was silent for a long time. He didn't want to believe it. But it would be dumb to pretend it wasn't a possibility. 

"We should turn around. If Cas is straight up, we will come back for it. He put a sigil in the ship that will let us return without the trials." 

Dean nodded after a long silence. "Okay. Here's what were going to do." 

\---

Dean discussed the plan and put it into action, getting Benny, Sam, and Dean downstairs. The fact was that they needed Dean, so they needed to make it so that saving Dean became more important than the God stone. And there was only one thing Dean knew Cas wasn't going to be able to heal him up from: a gunshot. He'd need a hospital. If Cas was going to betray them, he would obviously try and just get Dean well enough to go on the mission, sacrificing his health to get it done. It was a possibility that he'd only pretended to care in order to keep Dean as fit, and loyal, as possible. 

Benny and Dean faked a tussle that ended with Benny shooting Dean where the shoulder met his chest. The shot rang out trough the ship, Sam made a show of tackling Benny to the ground. 

Dean crumpled in the galley, trying to hold himself up on one of the tables. He'd already lost so much blood, he didn't know if he'd be able to even make it back to Australia. He hoped Cas was genuine, he needed him to be. He'd already bet his life on it.

"Jesus, Garth go get the doctor!" Sam shouted before knocking Benny out.

"Captain’s been shot!!" Garry called as he sprinted up the stairs.

Garth's voice echoed through the ship. Castiel froze, praying to anyone that was listening that he would had heard him wrong. Garth was in his doorway moments later.

"Captain's been shot," he wheezed, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

"No," Castiel said slowly, "No. I just got him out of the fucking woods." How was it possible for Dean to get hurt again so soon? Maybe it was somewhere non-fatal, like his leg or his arm. Castiel grabbed his medical bag and ran faster than he ever had in his life, sliding to the ground where Dean was lying. The shot was directly at the joint of his shoulder and his chest. It took him only moments to make a decision.

"Start the ship," Castiel said to Sam, his voice low.

"What?" Sam asked, "We might not be able to come back if we leave now. There has to be something you can do. You haven't even tried yet." Castiel was up in a second and in Sam's face despite the other man being almost a full head taller than him.

"I said start the goddamn ship," Castiel yelled, raising his voice to command someone for the first time in his life, "I will not let him die for a fucking piece of stone with writing I probably can't even read. Now start the ship and get us out of here unless you want to be down a brother." He didn't say another word on it, kneeling down again to wrap the wound tightly and try to stop the bleeding. Dean's body had already lost too much blood and there was no way it had been completely replenished and now he was losing it again. Suddenly, Castiel felt a hand grab his collar and yank him up. His back was met with a wall in seconds.

"We're not going anywhere," Uriel growled, mere inches from Castiel's face. He hadn't seen much of the other man recently as he seemed to prefer spending time with the crew.

"Yes we are," Castiel said back, his voice even, eyes narrowed.

"This is your life's work, our work," Uriel insisted, pushing him harder against the wall, "We're not leaving here without the Word of God after all we've been through."

"All you've been through?" Castiel yelled, shoving his arms against Uriel's chest hard enough to push him back, "Dean has sacrificed more for us than any stranger should and I will not let him die."

"I'm not letting you do this," Uriel snarled.

"I'm not letting him die," Castiel said with equal severity. Uriel's face twisted up in anger and he sent a fist straight into Castiel's face. He staggered backwards, holding his now bleeding face for a moment before launching himself at Uriel. The other man definitely had an advantage in both strength and size but he had nothing to Castiel in motivation. They tussled on the floor for a moment until Castiel somehow managed to gain the upper hand for just enough time to bash Uriel's head against the floor and knock him unconscious. He stood, breathing hard as he wiped the blood from his face. "Start. The. Ship," he growled at Sam, "And get Dean to his room."

"Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Dean said weakly, his left arm was pressed against his chest and he was shivering from the blood loss. "Doc, I will be okay, just get the bullet out and bandage me up." He spoke trough his teeth, struggling to get himself upright.

"What do you want to do, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Stay put. Cas can... I don't have to..."

"I can't, Dean," Castiel said softly, regret seeping from his words, "I don't have the proper materials for an injury like this. If we don't get you to a proper hospital, you will die and I will not let that happen on my watch." He had known the second he saw the placement of the shot. There was no exit hole and it was in there deep. It had blown through veins, muscle, arteries, and possibly even grazed the bone or the joint. He had no means to fix this problem. He barely had enough morphine left for a headache and there was only one man who matched Dean's blood type. Castiel couldn't risk his health as well by taking too much blood just to save Dean.

Dean exhaled, looking rather relieved for whatever reason. "I'm sorry, Cas," he said weakly, a shivering hand coming up to brush his thumb along his cheekbone. "I had to know." 

He blacked out, head thunking back down onto the floor. Sam started shouting for the crew to get into position to head back to Australia. Three men came to lift Dean and carry him back up toward his room. 

"He had to know?" Castiel echoed, confusion written on his face as he watched the men carefully carry Dean out of the galley, "What did he have to know?" 

"If you were in on it," Benny groaned, just coming to from Sam having knocked him out.

"In on what?" Castiel questioned.

"There's your answer," the other man replied, a hand on his head as he blinked, trying to get his bearings. It was almost as though Castiel had been paying no attention and as soon as he was, everything clicked into place. Uriel's anger when he wanted to turn the ship around, the way that he had insisted on hiring the crew himself, how Castiel had barely seen him once the voyage had started. He had planned some kind of mutiny or take over behind Castiel's back. Anger flooded through him. Not only had Uriel betrayed him, but he had caused Dean to doubt Castiel's loyalty to the point where he had himself shot. His jaw set and he stalked up to Dean's room to tend to him the best he could until they arrived. When everyone was healthy again, Castiel would ensure that there was hell to pay.

It was the fastest the Impala had very gotten in the air. Going full speed and with no problems they could reach Australia in a day. Sam had Uriel put in his room to sleep it off, still not wanting the man to know how much they knew. They didn't want to make Uriel desperate. 

The crewman volunteered for a blood transfusion and Dean was in an out of consciousness most of the night. When he became aware of his surroundings he was freezing from the loss of blood. "Jesus," he said. His arm pinned to his chest, unable to move it. "Where are we, the arctic?" 

"Heading back to Australia," Castiel answered quietly from his spot at Dean's desk, "Though judging from the response, I'm guessing you need more blankets." Castiel knew they wouldn't help much, but it was better than nothing. A good chunk of the crew had volunteered their sheets and blankets and such for the captain when Castiel had gone to ask Sam for extras. He stood, grabbing two more from the dwindling pile and laying them out over Dean. They were in a race against time. There was nothing else Castiel could do and it was driving him crazy. 

"I'm s-s-sorry," he said between chattering breaths. "There's.... Uriel he..." He cleared his throat. "I knew it wasn't you," he said finally, reaching a hand out from under the blanket and groping for Cas.

"Stop that," Castiel said softly, taking Dean's hand and shoving it back under the blanket, "You've lost much more blood than any person should in under 72 hours and you need to conserve body heat." Any anger that he had harbored towards Dean for putting himself at risk to test Castiel had vanished. He just couldn't stay angry at the man.

Dean made a face that he hoped looked like a pout but he was too tired to know if it worked. "I know this... I know you don't..." He sighed. "Cas, Uriel is bad news. He's planning a mutiny. I don't know why but... I know he's family and I know you trust him but... I need you to trust me on this."

"I know," Castiel said, "I'm not sure how much you remember from after you were shot, but Uriel and I got into a rather violent discussion. Just before you blacked out you told me that 'you had to know' and the blanks filled themselves in. Now rest before I force you. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"I have a plan," he said softly, earnestly. "Don't let them know that we know. This is just... just an inconvenience." He smiled a tired, lopsided smile. "I'll take care of you."

"Please just take care of you," Castiel said quietly, a sad little smile on his face, "This journey has aged me far more than it should have and I believe half of it is due to you and your injuries. I probably have gray hair somewhere."

"I never would have done it if I didn't believe in you," he said quietly, reaching out for him again. He took his hand and tugged on it weakly. "Kiss me," he said. "Kiss me and I'll sleep."

"You're going to be the death of me," Castiel murmured as he stood. He leaned over Dean, bracing himself with a hand on the other side of the man's head as he pressed a soft, chaste kiss against Dean's cold lips.

Dean slid his fingers along Castiel’s wrist as the kiss lingered. He was so warm, so full of life. It sort of drove home for Dean how his was slowly leaving him. He moved his hand to the back of Castiel’s neck and used what strength he had to pull him down further to deepen the kiss. If the was the last time he was going to get to kiss Castiel, he wasn't going to waste it. 

Castiel was a little caught off guard, but he allowed Dean to deepen the kiss. He could feel the weak urgency and desperation as their tongues entwined. He prayed to anyone who was listening that they would make it in time for Dean to be saved. Castiel would never forgive himself if they weren't.

Out of all his injuries over the course of the mission, over the course of his life, this was the only time he'd ever actually felt like he was dying. His limbs were weak, cold. He was shivering and parts of his mind felt dark. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to die. 

He could feel Castiel’s sadness. As his own started to overwhelm him as they kissed. A lone tear escaped the corner of his eye and trailed down his cheekbone. He felt a deep, heart-wrenching ache in his chest as he felt like he was desperately clinging to something that was slowly slipping through his fingers. He felt like this was it. Like he was supposed to be imparting his final wishes. But he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. He only poured his heart into what he thought was one last achingly tender, gentle, and passionate kiss.

Castiel couldn't let himself cry. Though Dean wouldn't admit it, Castiel knew that he was scared. He could feel it pouring between them through the kiss. He had to stay strong for Dean, let him know that he believed everything would be alright despite the fact that his faith was shaking. Without breaking the kiss, Castiel got himself under the covers with Dean, avoiding his injury as he held the man's cold, weak body against his own. The blankets were far too much for Castiel, but he didn't care. He would stay like this until someone ripped him away.

Scared was exactly what Dean was. He had never really been afraid to die, it was just a natural fact of what he did. He loved being a captain, and had already been perfectly prepared to die for the ship or Sam or whatever. But there was just something extraordinarily devastating about dying here, now. Of all times, and of all of the people, that he should die in his captains quarters, in the arms of the doctor... It terrified him. He wrapped his weak arms around Castiel and tried to absorb his heat, tried to hold him firmly against his chest and worship him in a way that demanded that Castiel would never forget him.

Thoughts zoomed around Castiel's head. Things they never did, words that would never be said, places they'd never see. Each one that crossed his mind made his heart break a little more. They couldn't be that much farther. Sam had the ship going at full. Castiel had never thought he'd have someone like Dean in his life, but now that he did, he would give anything for the captain to live. He laid there with Dean, waiting for the telltale sign of the engines cutting out to tell him that they'd made it and that Dean would be okay.

The engines shifted as they started their descent into the docks of Sydney. Sam had sent an emergency transmission so there would be emergency personnel waiting on the docks for them once they landed.

Dean’s eyes rolled and he was forced to break their kiss as his head fell back onto the bed. "I'm... I'm sorry," he said, his hands fisting into the back of Castiel’s shirt. He couldn't hold on, he felt the darkness creeping up in his mind. "Don't... Don't forget about me... Okay?" He didn't stay conscious long enough to get and answer. 

"Dean?" Castiel said quietly, "Dean, no. Dean, stay with me! Dean, please!" He got louder as Dean didn't respond, soon screaming as tears ran down his face, begging Dean to wake up. Emergency personnel came running into the room but Castiel wouldn't let go of Dean. It took three men to hold him back as the captain's limp body was loaded into an emergency vehicle to be taken to the hospital. Sam and the rest of the crew watched as he was driven away. They would have to find their own way to the hospital. 

Sam's jaw set as he watched his brother being taken away. He tried not to blame Cas, it wasn't his fault Dean had been willing to risk his life to prove Castiel was on the up and up. If anyone was to blame it was Uriel. Sam knew they had to act natural, pretend Benny was a lone perpetrator, pretend they weren't planning to arrest them all. Sam went to find Cas just as the emergency personnel left, finding the man rather frantic. 

"Pull yourself together," Sam snapped as he shut the door. "Try to remember we are surrounded by a mutinous crew. The situation is what it is and we have to concentrate on getting out of here without setting off any alarms." He sighed and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. "Dean wanted me to pretend that Anna is our sister, me and Dean’s I mean. That way she can stay at the hospital. Dean was afraid Uriel would use her against us once we launch a preemptive strike to get them off the ship. You need to get Anna to the hospital. Take a motor carriage. Benny is in the brig and he's going to figure out who we can and cannot trust before we bring in the authorities, understand?" 

Castiel nodded, forcing himself to calm down. Panicking was not what Dean needed. Dean needed Castiel to be strong and to help figure this out. He picked himself up off the floor and washed his face quickly to get rid of any redness or blotchiness. As far as most of the crew knew, Castiel was just a financier and a doctor. He had no real connection to Dean save for him being the only one who was willing to captain a ship to Eden. 

"I'll take Anna to the hospital," he said quietly, not yet trusting his voice to speak normally without wavering. He went to find his younger sister, not actually knowing where she had been during all this. He felt horribly guilty for neglecting her. He was a horrible older brother. When he left Dean's quarters, it was with a collectedness that in no way reflected how he was feeling inside. To anyone who saw him, they would think that it was Anna who wanted to see Dean, not Castiel. Anna was teary eyed when he found her, cementing his guilt. He picked her up and held her close, whispering to her as he explained very vaguely what was happening. They left the ship together and he could feel more than one set of eyes glaring at him as he made his way towards the main streets to find a motor carriage that would take them to the hospital.

Sam saw to the ship and got it back in working order as the authorities came to take Benny. Sam went with to provide his 'statement' when they explained to the police why was happening. They started devising the plan Dean had told them.

\---

The doctors worked and worked on Dean, but they couldn't seem to get him out of the woods. He had lost almost five pints of blood over the course of the trip. It was a miracle his heart was still beating, and they told Castiel as much when he got to the hospital. His body had slipped into a coma to protect itself from further damage. They allowed Castiel to stay only because he couldn't leave 'Dean’s sister' at the hospital alone. They didn't know if Dean was going to wake up, but they told Castiel they were doing all they could. 

Anna was asleep now, having been wiped out by the events of the day, but Castiel couldn't fall asleep. He sat in his chair in the waiting room next to Anna, his head bowed, resting against his clasped hands. He murmured every prayer he could think of under his breath, begging for Dean to be healed. He knew God was up there. After what they went through to get to Eden, he had to be. There was no longer a doubt in Castiel's mind as he sat there and he prayed. There was nothing else he could do. Dean's fate was out of his hands.

\---

The Winchester name still held some weight with the Australian military, it seemed. Sam and Dean had gotten one of their top lieutenants out of a tight spot over the Red Sea when they had run into a fleet of Saudi Arabian pirates. So when Sam explained what had happened, Benny gave them a list of the few who refuses to mutiny, and they were given resources to capture an arrest the rest of them with Sam and Benny's testimony. 

\---

They stopped operating on Dean at about three in the morning. They told Castiel that they did all they could, but from his broken bones to head wound to the blood loss, they would be very surprised if he woke up. But if they wanted, they were permitted to go in and see him. One of the nurses, a small little woman with olive skin, suggested that coma patients could hear what was going on around them, and that some believed it helped them to wake up. She obviously had no idea that Castiel was a doctor himself. 

Dean was pale, lips still blue, sling almost translucent. There was a severe gaunt in his cheeks as the heart monitor beeped away and he was breathing through a mask over his mouth. 

Castiel lifted Anna gently so that she wouldn't wake up as he followed the nurses to Dean's room. He almost dropped her in shock when he saw Dean. He had never seen the other man look quite so weak as he did now. It was unnatural and unsettling and Castiel almost wanted to turn around but he knew that he couldn't. He rested Anna down on the small couch that was pressed up against one wall and took one of the two chairs in the room and placed it next to Dean's bedside.

"Hello, Dean," he said softly, a rueful smile on his face as he tried to keep from crying, "You've certainly put yourself into a tight spot this time, haven't you?" He looked over the other man, hating how fragile he appeared. "If you were healthy, I would probably smack you for risking your life like that. I still might," he went on quietly, "Because I know you're going to pull through. You have to." He wanted more than anything to hear Dean's voice in response, but the doctors had told him how unlikely that was. 

By the time Sam had retaken the ship and arrested the mutineers it was late in the morning. He left the loyal on the ship before bolting the hospital and receiving the grim news from the nurses. By the time he trudged into the room, even Sam looked tired, broken. 

"I shouldn't have agreed to this," Sam said softly, sitting on the other side of Castiel. "What was I thinking? A gunshot. He'd said it was he only way to get back to Australia without Uriel catching on but..." He sighed and put his forehead in his hands. "Uriel and his men are in custody," he said, wanting to change the subject. 

"This is all my fault," Castiel said quietly, shaking his head as he stared down at Dean, "I never should have brought Uriel on this trip. He had never truly been interested in my work until a year or two ago when I finally started getting somewhere. I should've seen that he was just after money but I was so excited to have someone to share it with. I'm so sorry, Sam. This is all my fault." Castiel hung his head, covering his face with his hands as he sat there. He would never get rid of the guilt that rested on his shoulders if Dean didn't survive this. Even if he did, Castiel could almost feel how it would hang over him. For the hundredth time, he regretted the entire expedition. Dean's life would have been completely fine if Castiel hadn't stumbled into it.

Sam reached across the hospital bed and opened his hand, hoping Cas would put his hand in it. "Hey," he said softly. "Don't do that. I know Dean wouldn't regret the trip, even if he..." he cleared his throat, not wanting to finish the sentence. "Listen I've been with Dean for a long time. He loves Anna and he's crazy about you." He sighed and looked over at Dean sadly. "I know he wouldn't regret it."

The color was coming back to Dean as more and more blood was slowly pumped into his veins, the machinery beeping and whirring around them. 

"You've been up all night. Go get a hotel room across the street for you and Anna. We'll stay for a few days but if he doesn't... well," he cleared his throat again. "If he doesn't wake up I'll figure out a way to get you home."

Castiel shook his head fiercely. "He's going to wake up," he said firmly, "And I'm going to be here when he does. Even if it's only to kill him for being so stupid." He knew he was probably being unreasonable, but one night at the hospital wouldn't hurt anyone. Anna was already asleep. If Dean wasn't awake by morning, Castiel would take Anna and book them a room. He told Sam as much after a beat of silence, barely even able to look at the other man. No matter what Sam said, Castiel knew it was his fault if Dean didn't pull through and Sam lost himself a brother. 

"He wasn't being stupid," Sam snapped. "We had to get back to land. If he would have gone on with the mission you would have found the magic rock or whatever and Uriel would have killed all of us. The only way we could get back to Australia is if Dean had to come here, because Uriel knew he needed Dean to get to the stone for him. If he would have just tried to turn around, Uriel would have held a gun to his head and probably forced Dean onto that island with him and then we'd all be dead. There was no other way. He had to be unable to go onto the island any other way." Sam exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. "And it was my fault he doubted you. I like you, Cas, but I couldn't just... assume you weren't in on the mutiny. I don't know you like Dean does, and if you were in on it and we let you in on the plan, we all end up dead. I couldn't take that chance." He sighed and sat back in his chair. "If you're going to be here until morning, I'm going to sleep. I'll trade shifts with you in the morning."

Castiel wasn't going to argue with Sam about how there were a number of ailments he wouldn't have been able to treat and that getting shot had not been the only answer. He simply gave the tall man a short nod and watched as he settled down in the chair before turning to Dean's pallid figure. He was almost afraid to touch him, not wanting to worsen his condition in any way. 

"I can't believe I let this happen," Castiel murmured, talking out loud though mostly to himself, "There were so many things I would change if I could. God, please don't let him die." His head fell forward into his hands once more as he sat there, muttering Latin prayers under his breath. Perhaps God understood the Latin better. All the old texts were written in it, after all. 

It was two days before Dean regained consciousness, much to the surprise of his doctors. He groaned and pulled his mask down, blinking.

"What the-"

"Dean!" Sam said, bolting onto his feet.

"Captain!" Anna squealed, climbing up onto the bed and putting her hands on him gently as she started to cry. "Captain I knew you'd wake up I just knew it!"

"Whoa, whoa," he said trying to raise up but groaning against the blinding pain in his shoulder. 

"Don't try and get up you dick," Sam said with an unbelieving laugh. "Jesus you're half dead just stay down." 

Sam caught Dean up on how long he'd been out and everything. Of course, once he found out how devastated Cas was, no amount of doctor's advice could keep him in the hospital bed. Sam told Dean that Cas had only left his bedside in small shifts and was in his hotel room either sleeping or showering. Anna gave Dean her key and he got dressed and at least agreed to wear a sling if the doctors weren't going to be able to keep him there. He bolted over to the hotel room and fumbled with the key in the door before pushing it open with his good arm and peeking inside. 

Castiel was just stepping out of the shower when he thought he heard the door open. He turned the water off and wiped some of the steam away from the mirror. He figured it was Sam dropping off Anna for some reason. She liked to check on him.

"I'll be out in a minute, Anna," he called. He rubbed a towel over his head, making his damp hair stick out in a hundred different directions. He lazily dried the rest of his body before securing the towel around his lower body. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. He didn't know how much longer Sam would have them stay, but he prayed that Dean would wake up soon. He grabbed another small towel and threw it over his head, trying to dry his hair more. It covered his eyes as he walked out of the bathroom. "Did you need something, Anna Belle?" he asked a bit tiredly, heading towards where he knew the beds and bags were without lifting the towel as he rubbed at his hair.

Dean bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh, or grin, or tackle Castiel to the ground he couldn't really tell which. Jesus, just look at him. 

"I don't know about Anna," Dean said, closing the door behind him with his foot. "But I'm already looking at exactly what I need."

Castiel froze. That... no, it couldn't be. Even if he was awake, there was no way they would let him out of the hospital. Castiel had to be hallucinating. The towel he'd been holding against his head slowly fell to the ground as his grip loosened. He stood there for a moment, almost afraid to turn around and find that he really had gone insane. Finally though, he did turn and there stood Dean in front of the door. He still looked a bit weak and his arm was in a sling, but he was awake.

"Dean?" he asked slowly, despite the fact that he was staring at the other man. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he stood there and he covered his mouth as he shook his head in disbelief, trapping the sob that wanted to fight it's way out of his throat. He could feel the smile on his face even as he stood there crying before he ran across the room to where Dean stood, somehow managing to avoid his injuries as he wrapped the other man in a damp hug.

Dean winced against the pain but made sure not to let Cas know about it as he wrapped his one good arm around him and squeezed him against his chest tightly. He held onto him like he'd disappear if he didn't. He'd remembered the fear, and how desperately he'd tried to hold on. "It's okay," he said softly into Castiel's throat as they held onto each other, inhaling his scent and his knees weakening from it. "It's okay, Cas, I'm here." He pulled away from the hug so he could look into his face, his blue eyes shining against his tears. Dean smiled and brushed his knuckles against Castiel's face. And, in that way he had sort of made a habit, he said, "Takes more than a gunshot to take down a Winchester."

Castiel gave a watery laugh as he smiled, looking at Dean, bring up a hand to touch his face and remind him that the other man was really here. "I'm putting you in a bubble," he sniffed, dragging Dean into another hug, "I'm putting you in a bubble and I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Both he and Dean knew that he wouldn't but he would definitely try. Castiel didn't think he could handle something like this again. His heart would just give out.

"It's okay," he said, not knowing what else to say, putting his hand on the back of Castiel's head and kissing the tears off his cheek. "Sam told me everything, Anna helped. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see another way." He kissed his cheek, then his cheekbone, then his temple. "It doesn't matter. As soon as Sam filled me in I checked myself out. I had to see you."

"You never do listen to what doctors tell you," Castiel chuckled, his voice still thick from crying, "I swear, you're not doing anything strenuous or dangerous for at least two months. My mental state needs a chance to calm down."

"Just stop," he said, kissing his jaw line. "Forget about it," he kissed his chin and moved around to the other side of his face to continue kissing him. "Just be here. With me. Right now." He pressed his hand into the side of Castiel's throat as he kissed down the other side of it and onto his collarbone. "God, I thought it was over,' He said between kisses along his clavicle. "You were so sad... I was so afraid..." he continued to move kissing over the top of his shoulder. "I'm alive," he whispered, "and you're here with me, and god damn it that's all that matters."

"I never would have forgotten you," Castiel whispered, holding Dean close as he moved his head too allow him more room, answering the request that Dean had given him what seemed like a lifetime ago. A real doctor would have demanded that the wounded man rest and recuperate, but evidently Castiel wasn't a real man as he let Dean continue to kiss along his slightly damp skin, still warm from the shower. 

Dean's hand tightened against Castiel's skin against his will, exhaling a hot breath against Castiel's shoulder. "Jesus," he breathed through his teeth, opening the kisses up as he tasted his fresh skin, surrounded by his strong scent. He had washed away all other scents and just smelled so perfectly... like him. He shrugged out of his sling, forsaking the pain so that he could wrap Castiel in his arms with every bit of strength he had. He splayed his hand across the space between his shoulder blades and groaned. 

He stood his full height to look down into Castiel's face, his eyes red and stinging. "I will bet on you every time," he said softly, his throat tense. "With my life or with anything else, I will always put my money on you."

Castiel stood up on his toes a bit, just enough to place a soft kiss at the corner of Dean's mouth. "I will always be there for you," he murmured, lips brushing against Dean's skin, "No matter what it is you need, I will never let you down." He could feel his nails digging into the fabric of Dean's shirt from where Castiel held him tightly, unwilling to let him go for anything. 

Dean kissed Castiel so hard he thought he might have bruised his lips in the process. He dove his tongue down into his throat, groaning as the familiar taste of his tongue washed over him, almost forcing his knees to buckle. His hands were hard and hungry and possessive as they roamed along his back. He was lost to the world, to the situation, to the pain. None of it mattered. He was enraptured, completely and utterly possessed. 

Castiel kissed Dean back with a similar ferocity, almost forgetting that the other man had just woken up from a coma. Nothing was in his mind, save for the feel of Dean against him, his taste, his warmth. And the feeling of his towel sliding. Castiel opened his eyes in surprise, a hand flying down to grab it before it could get down too far before he shut them again, returning his focus to kissing Dean. 

Dean didn't notice, really. He was too obsessed. He walked Castiel back the few steps to the bed before pushing him down with his weight without even breaking their kiss, pressing his bruised body down onto Castiel's mostly bare one as they kissed ravenously. He raked his fingers through Castiel's wild hair, roamed the width of his chest. Jesus, he was perfection. He moaned into the kisses, worshiping Castiel's body with his hands and his mouth in any way he could. 

Castiel finally had to break away to breathe, throwing his head back as he took large gulps of air, his chest heaving. Moans fell from his lips as he felt Dean's hands on him that were seemingly everywhere at once. He wasn't even sure what he was saying he was already so gone. It may have been Dean's name, but it very well could have been another language for all Castiel could tell. He arched towards Dean's touch, his mouth, whatever Castiel could get, suddenly frantic and desperate, as though he would never get this chance again.

Dean moaned, the contact already sending fire through his veins. He didn't know what he wanted, but he certainly wanted something. He pulled his shirt over his head with one hand, wincing and groaning against the pain before he tossed it to the side and pressed his mouth back to Castiel's lips and throat. "Cas," he breathed desperately, needing direction, needing... something. "Cas, god," he said, drinking in his scent. He ran his tongue down his throat and sucked at his collar bone, putting a bruise square on his clavicle and cherishing the mark that started to form. 

Castiel flipped them, having barely enough sense about him to make sure that he went in a direction so that Dean would take the soft blow with his good shoulder. "This time, I'm taking care of you," Castiel murmured. He kissed Dean's lips once hard before he began trailing down his body. His lips left a trail of kisses while his hands moved on ahead, already working Dean's pants open. Castiel left little to the imagination as he placed kisses on both of Dean's hipbones before yanking down his pants and underwear in one shot. He didn't even hesitate to swallow Dean into his mouth, his towel fallen to the floor, long since forgotten.

Dean had intended to say something but he shot up onto his elbows with a startled concoction of vowel spilling from his mouth. His brain completely shut off and his mouth dropped open in a long pleased moan. "Oh my god," he moaned slowly, using what strength he had to keep his hips from moving. "Oh god, Oh Cas, jesus, yeah. Oh my god." He didn't think about it, just started saying it, moaning and moving his hips and curling his toes. They had been dancing around each other for so long, kisses in secret and one quick encounter in the early hours, but this. The sunlight poured through the window, he could see the tiny details of his face and the way his lips moved around him and he'd never seen, or felt, anything like it. 

Castiel bobbed his head, pulling out every trick he had in his arsenal. His tongue swirled along Dean's head as he moaned, sending vibrations down his length before swallowing him down again and sucking hard. He found a rhythm with the jerky, half-restrained movements of Dean's hips, using them to make Dean feel even better. Castiel's hands roamed as he continued, feeling along Dean's muscled skin, wanting to learn every inch of him. 

Words just spilled from Dean's mouth unwarranted. His head fell back between his shoulders, his hips started to move along with Castiel's movements. He'd never been brought to the edge so quickly in his life. He was overwhelmed by the emotion and the sensations, the moment so completely and utterly satisfying that he didn't even bother trying to restrain himself as he normally would. "Jesus, Cas, Oh my god don't stop. Don't stop. Please I... unh." He was so close, he wasn't going to last much longer. He looked down at Castiel's head as it moved, tangled his fingers into his wild black hair and clenched his teeth, each of his quickening breaths coming with a small moan. "I'm almost there," he said through his teeth. Almost a growl. "Don't stop, Cas, please, don't... don't stop, oh my god."

Castiel took Dean even further into his mouth until he felt his head bump against the back of his throat. He relaxed his muscles, working around the gag reflex as he swallowed around Dean. He moaned again, keeping up an almost constant hum as he vibrated around Dean's length. Now wasn't the time to try and tease or extend things a few moments longer. They had been dancing and playing around each other too much, flirting with death at every turn. Castiel was content, eager even, to bring Dean over the edge no matter how long or short the time was that it took him. 

Deans hand fisted into Castiel's hair against his will as the sensation spilled over him. His body rolled, riding a wave that started in the roll of his shoulders and slowly worked it's way down his chest, stomach, ending with his hips. His body kept rolling in long languid waves as he was pushed further and further. "Castiel," he moaned. "Oh my god I'm... I'm gonna cum," he said, the roll of his body getting faster and faster. "Yes, Yes, oh god." His whole body tensed, every muscle alight with fire as dean's breaths came out with little 'hah's until he finally started to spill out into Castiel's throat. He moaned Castiel's name a final time, long and low as his body started to shiver and quake under the force of his orgasm, feeling the wet heat as his climax emptied down Castiel's throat. 

Castiel held Dean's hips tightly in place as he swallowed down his release. He bobbed his head slowly, milking Dean through his orgasm. He pulled off only when he was sure that Dean was finished, not wanting to over stimulate him. Castiel rolled to the side slightly, his forehead resting against the side of Dean's hip as he breathed. In his zealousness, he had forgotten to breathe as much as he should have, but despite that he was glad that Dean seemingly enjoyed himself. 

Dean's arms shivered to hold up his weight. "Jesus Christ," he panted, sliding down off the bed and onto his knees, taking Castiel with him and straddling him as he pushed him down onto the floor. He kissed him with an energy he shouldn't have had, spurred on by the curves of Castiel's hips and his chest and his perfect pink lips parted as he panted for breath. Dean knew he didn't have the strength in his shoulder to return the favor in the same way Castiel had, so he changed the rules a bit. He kissed him, tonguing along Castiel's jaw and throat and chest before trailing down in a similar way to how Castiel did, stopping to tongue at his nipples and the lines of his stomach. He hooked his hands under Castiel's thighs and pushed him up so he could run his tongue along the underside of Castiel's length before wrapping his lips around the head of him. 

In all honesty, Castiel hadn't expected reciprocation. He knew that Dean was weak and that he was no doubt in some kind of pain even if he wouldn't admit it. He had thought that he would grab them a warm washcloth, take care of the sweat and such and then perhaps take a small nap before returning to the hospital. This? This was definitely not what he'd been expecting. An embarrassingly loud, high moan slipped from Castiel's throat as he arched towards Dean, his head hitting the floor with a thunk. "О мой бог, Дин пожалуйста," Castiel slipped into Russian in his ecstasy, his first language. 

Russian, as luck would have it, was one of the seven languages Dean was fluent in, and he smiled as he circled his tongue around the head of him before taking him down his throat. Russian, English, it didn't matter, Castiel moaning in pleasure sent shivers down his spine. He worked his mouth down to the base of him, groaning a pleased sound as he slowly moved the length of him down his throat. Once his shoulder started to seize up, he rolled them so Castiel was on all fours over dean, thrusting down into his mouth. Dean allowed Castiel to control the speed and movements, keeping his head exactly where it needed to be to accommodate any movements the doctor would make in his frenzy. 

Somewhere in the back of his reasonable mind, Castiel knew that as a doctor he should be ashamed of himself. But he wasn't a doctor right now. Right now, he was just Castiel and this was just Dean, and he couldn't stop the movement of his body. He thrusted into the heat of Dean's mouth, just barely keeping a modicum of gentleness as he did. He braced himself on his elbows, shoulders knitted together, head hung as he moved. His breath came in pants, every other exhale a moan or a word, more often than not Dean's name.

Dean stretched his tongue along the sensitive underside, wringing his hands hungrily on Castiel's hips as he moved. He moaned, sucking him down as he thrusted into his throat and swallowing at the right moments. He urged Castiel on with his hands, bringing him down faster and faster, breathing through his nose when he could but mostly using his breath to moan down into the sensitive skin as he moved. 

It took Castiel mere minutes to come to the edge. He would be embarrassed, but considering that they'd already had the whole coming from dry sex experience, Castiel couldn't make himself care. He opened his mouth to try and warn Dean, but the only thing that came out was a long, drawn out moan as he climaxed.

Dean pulled Castiel's hips down, working down to the base and holding him there as Castiel rode out his orgasm and Dean swallowed him down. Speed and teasing and none of that mattered. They were desperate for each other and in the moments Dean swallowed down Castiel's orgasm and listened to the sound of his name and random spurts of Russian. He waited until He was sure he was spend before letting him slip from Dean's mouth. He moved up so he was eye level with Castiel before leaning up to wrap his arms around his shoulders and bring him down against his chest. His muscles were shivering under his skin and he could feel Castiel's frantic heartbeat through their chests pressing together. 

Castiel's chest heaved as he laid there, pressed against Dean. His hands came up to card gently through his hair as they both calmed down from their exertions. Dean had to be far more tired than Castiel. He could feel his muscles shaking and Castiel moved to stand up. It took some doing, but eventually he managed to get them both onto the bed. He didn't bother with the covers. He simply got their heads to where the pillows were and buried himself into Dean's side.

Dean turned onto his good side and wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders, nuzzling his face into his neck and kissing him breathlessly. "Вы полного совершенства," he said in a low tone right into his ear before kissing his lobe and continuing to kiss down his jaw. He was exhausted, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted them to simply stay entwined and inhale his scent and kiss him and revel in the fact that he was alive and wrapped around a man he adored. 

Castiel opened his eyes in surprise before letting out a small chuckle. He had no idea Dean spoke Russian. It was kind of nice to have something they shared. It was also nice to know that even in the frenzy of passion, he would be understood. "Там нет ни одного я дорожу, как тебе," he murmured with a small smile. Of course, there was Anna, but that was a different sort of affection. Nothing like what he felt for Dean. 

Dean grinned and continued to kiss his throat. "I am glad to hear it," he murmured before lifting his head to kiss his lips. He tangled their legs together and pulled them together with whatever strength he had. If he wasn't wounded he might of had the presence of mind to be worried about his growing attachment to Cas. About how this story ended for them. 

The captain and the doctor. 

This wasn't a romance novel. It was the real world. And in the real world wealthy society doctors didn't fall in love with poor airship captains.

Dean refused to think about all of that. Instead he kissed Castiel until they both fell asleep, sated and utterly satisfied in each other's arms. 

Castiel fell asleep easily in Dean's arms, the feeling so familiar and yet so foreign. He had missed this. He'd gotten too used to it in the days that they had spent together. He didn't even want to think about anything but the feeling of Dean's warm body wrapped around him. He didn’t care about the Word of God or Eden or even what happened to Uriel. All he cared about was him and Dean and their future together. He knew that no matter what happened after this, they would have many more adventures together until the end of their days.


End file.
